Love Kaleidoscope
by Momochan
Summary: COMPLETED When Anzu tells Yami how she feels about him, she doesn't quite get the response that she expects. Now will she be able to use Kaiba to win Yami over or will she accidently fall in love with Kaiba instead? YYxA or KxA!
1. A Kiss is Just a Kiss

Hello fellow fanficers, this here is Momochan sorry I've been gone so long however writing this fic has only rekindled my passion for the series and has also brought back my writing spirit (It's been awhile since I wrote a fic). 

Anywho, this time I am determined to finish a chapter fic so I've decided not to write anymore fics unless I get a good head start. That is why for the about the last month I have already written the first 14 chapters of this fic!!! 

That's right, so you guys won't have to wait too long for updates and so I have time to be lazy. Also that means I'm already almost done writing this fic so I know for sure I will finish!!! The only reason why I haven't finished writing it yet is because I will let you guys decide on the ending. Anyways with out further adieu here's my fic!!!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (otherwise they would be playing the uncut version on WB and the English translated dvds would also be in Japanese) and I don't own any of the characters, although I'm proud to say I finally got my cutie pututie lil ol red eyes black dragon (which I will probably never duel with jus like my gate guardian, lunar blue eyes, toon cards, and hmmm I guess this is what happens when girls get to attached to their cards, but I'm still a kick ass duelist.........)

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp.1 A Kiss is Just a Kiss 

He stood there in utter silence unable to think of anything to do or say. For the first time in his life the King of Games was at a loss for words. Fighting monsters, solving enigmic extremities, and taking on top duelist was one thing, but nothing he had ever faced before could have ever prepared him for the predicament he was in now. Standing there for what seemed like an eternity of silent thought, Yami began to contemplate on just how exactly he had managed to get himself into a situation like this. 

*************************************

Anzu stared into the deep blue sky in awe as a sweet breeze playfully swept through her light brown locks. Puffy white clouds slowly rolled across the endless azure sea above her, as the world seemed to emit a utopian like serenity. 

It was enough to drive Anzu to the brink of insanity! The world was not at all slightly in tune with the turmoil and chaotic battle going on deep inside her soul. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably as it struggled to maintain dominance over her mind. Perhaps it was a sign, a prediction that she should turn back from her venture right now before it was too late. Sure every time Anzu got ready to take this step instilling thoughts such as these always seemed to creep their way into her head, and she would usually change her mind and turn back. However, today was going to be different, or at least that was what Anzu kept telling herself as she willed herself on. 

As Anzu continued to make her way towards her destination, each step became more and more agonizing as the gap between her objective and where she stood now began to slowly close. Finally after what seemed like a infinity of endless warfare between her heart and mind, Anzu had finally reached her goal, the Domino City Park.

"Hello Anzu." smiled a familiar dark figure. Catching the already preoccupied Anzu off guard from behind, Anzu quickly jumped up in surprise as she let out a faint squeal.

"Oh h-hi, sorry I'm so late" stammered Anzu as she turned towards the voice and tried to regain what little composure she could salvage. Sometimes she hated how he always managed to just show up out of the dark completely unnoticed, as if he were able to blend in with the very shadows around him, and then again that was also something about him that also seemed to drive her wil-

"So you wanted to see me?" questioned a slightly concerned voice as he broke through her thoughts. 

"Uh yeah" was all she managed to stammer as she began to admire the dark and slink handsome figure before her. 

Realizing that she wanted to talk to him and yet was only going to stand their speechless, looking somewhat dumbfounded, he finally motioned Anzu to walk with him in hopes that a little movement of the feet might incite some movement of her tongue. 

'What's wrong with you woman, say something now before you lose this opportunity, I didn't get you all the way her so you could just sit there looking speechless and somewhat dumfounded' scolded a tiny voice in the back of Anzu's head. 

"It sure is a beautiful day" smiled Anzu meekly at her partner as he nodded his head in agreement. 

'Oh great small talk, score none for you, when I said talk to him you know that's not what I meant' mocked the same tiny voice. This snide outburst of the mind riled Anzu up a bit, but she knew in all reality that this crude statement was completely true. However, thinking one thing and actually doing it were two different concepts. Sure she had rehearsed what she was going to say a thousand times in her mind before, but now that she was finally here, the huge knot that had recently made a home in her stomach had suddenly migrated it's way into her throat making it difficult for her to breathe nonetheless speak.

Realizing that there was clearly something troubling his normally bright and energetic friend, Yami finally decided to speak up. At first he thought it best to just walk along the worn park path and give her time to speak on her own, but several minutes had already passed in silence, and the pained look on Anzu's face began to distress Yami more and more with each passing step. "If there's something troubling you Anzu, I'd be more than glad to help, but if you don't tell me anything, I'm afraid there really isn't much I can do for you."

For the first time that day, Anzu finally looked up into the face of the now very concerned looking Yami before her. His dark crimson eyes glistened as the sun reflected a sign of worry against his foreboding dark rubies. Anzu felt as though she could get lost into those eyes, and she almost did just before she realized that she had been staring at Yami longer than she should have. Completely embarrassed by the slightly confused Yami who had noticed this fact as well, Anzu quickly turned away from him as she suddenly felt her face go flush. 

'Okay now that was a stupid thing to do' scolded Anzu to herself. She wasn't sure how, but somehow she had already managed to take this aleady awkward situation and make things even worse. Why couldn't she just tell him? Why couldn't she let Yami know how she felt about him? How could three little words, just three little word be so hard to say! 

For most of the time that Anzu had known him, maybe even before she was quite sure about his actual nature or separate existence from Yugi, Anzu had had deep feelings for Yami. First she thought they were no different from the way she felt about Yugi, or Jounouchi, or any of her other friends, but after many battles with her mind, Anzu was finally able to admit the agonizing truth. She was in love with Yami. 

Since the very first time she had heard his strong confident voice that day at the restaurant, when he had saved her from certain death, she had known this fact to be true, and even though she was blind folded she didn't have to see him to know it. After that instance, and especially after she had learned of his existence, Anzu had harbored these feelings for Yami and yet was never able to tell him. First she told herself it was because he was too preoccupied, what with him always trying to save a loved one or even the world, but now that the those crisis's were over, there was nothing holding her back, well besides her own fear.... 

Yes perhaps from the fear that he would reject her, but mostly from the fear that she might lose him.......lose his friendship. If Anzu was to tell him how she felt and he rejected her, the close bond that they shared might be shattered, and Yami might try to distance himself from her out of guilt or remorse. Not having Yami love her back was one thing, but not having Yami at all was enough to drive her off the edge. She wasn't willing to lose him, and up until now she had decided that being with him, even though it pained her so much, was better than not being with him at all. 

'Well then Anzu ol' girl, if your just going to sit there and continue to fight me then I have no choice but to take matters into my own hands!!' beamed the tiny voice from before. 'I may not have control over the things you should say, but there is more than one way to get my point across!!!'

'Okay, now she's gone and zoned out again, and what was with that strange look she gave me before? Hmmm maybe I did something to anger her,' pondered Yami to himself as he decided exactly how to approach the distant brunette in front of him. However he was abruptly startled by the sudden movement of Anzu as she quickly turned around to meet his puzzled gaze. "Anzu?"

"Yami!! Yami I-" Suddenly without any warning and without any thought Anzu succumbed to her inner most impulses. The little voice in the back of her mind, her heart, had finally won the battle over her mind. Now Anzu's mind had lost all reasoning as it became completely synchronized with the feelings in her heart.

****************************************

And now there he stood, completely speechless and at a lose for words. He wasn't sure how but he knew he'd gotten himself in real deep and no matter how much he contemplated this situation he, the King of Games, Yami could find nothing to say, no means of escape. However, had he any words to speak it would have been totally impossible for him to say them, for now the former Pharaoh pf Egypt was in a deep passionate lip lock with Anzu. 

A flood of feelings burst into Yami's soul as it suddenly became completely clear what had been troubling Anzu earlier. Years of pent of feelings, hidden emotions, loneliness, and pain began to surround Yami as he felt Anzu's burning passion through their kiss. 

They stood in silence both taking in rasping breathes. Yami stared at Anzu in utter amazement unable to say word. However a kiss could not lie. Tears suddenly began to well up in Anzu's eyes as her heart began to finally slow down, and slow, and slow........... almost to the point that she wished it would just stop from heart failure, let her die, and save herself from anymore grief. She had given that kiss everything she had, every thing she felt, and Yami..... 

It was pretty clear Yami didn't feel the same way about her. Sure he responded to her kiss, who wouldn't have responded to such a passion felt kiss? However a kiss couldn't lie, there were no emotions, no feelings, no passion behind Yami's kiss, and now his silence, the overwhelming silence was just too much for her to bare. The loudness of the silence between them filled the air around her, almost suffocating her. Anzu couldn't take it anymore, so she did the best thing she saw fit.

"Wait Anzu!!!" shouted Yami as he watched a tear-filled Anzu flee from him. He wasn't sure what to say to her, but without a second thought he recuperated from the unpredicted kiss, caught his breath, and chased after her.

"He doesn't love me.... and now, and now I bet he hates me" sputtered Anzu through tears as she continued to run at full speed. Anzu felt as though her heart had been crushed in two. The pain she felt was indescribable, worse than anything she could have ever imagined. Unable to control herself Anzu kept running even after she heard Yami call after her. She didn't want to see him, she didn't think she could ever face him again. 

So preoccupied was Anzu with her inner warfare and so blurred was her vision from the flow of uncontrollable tears that Anzu failed to see the tall dark figure in front of her. 

::SMACK::

"Hey watch where your going!" growled the dark yet slightly familiar voice.

"S-sorry" stammered Anzu as she began to wipe the tears from her face. However once Anzu managed to look up she felt as though her heart would drop again. Just as she thought things couldn't get any worse, she had to run into him of all people! "Seto Kaiba!!" exclaimed Anzu.

To Be Continued

So ladies and gents how do you like me little ficie? I have so much more in store for you guys and as I mentioned before I already wrote the next 13 chapter so you guys won't have very long to wait!! Yes now we will enter in one Seto Kaiba into this little love triangle and you know things are gonna get pretty interesting with him around. I had so much fun writing the Seto and Anzu scenes. Soooo stick around and please review so I know what you guys all think. Bubye for now!!!

****

Quote of the week: "If the world didn't suck we'd all fall off!!!"


	2. The Queen of Games

Hey guys!! Thanks for all the great reviews, they were all really encouraging. Anyways I just now realized that I forgot to do something when I posted up the first chapter. I don't remember if I mentioned this before but I haven't finished writing this fic yet because I want to let you guys to help me write the ending.

No I don't actually mean write the ending what I mean is I want you guys to decide who Anzu ends up with, Yami or Seto? Why am I asking you guys, well mainly I thought it would just be fun for you guys, and secondly because I just can't decide on it myself either!!! 

The hardiest part about writing love triangles is deciding who gets to be with who. In all actuality I'm more of a Y/A fan then a YY/A or S/A fan (Therefore it's safe to say I'm not gonna side with either pairing b/c I think they both should get her). So why did I make it a YY/A, S/A love triangle instead. Mmm, dunno for sure maybe because the idea just seems more consistent with what actually goes on the show/manga. Besides the clash between Yami and Seto's personalities is priceless. Also for some reason I just don't see Yugi trying too hard to get the person he loves because the poor little sweet heart is way too passive and has such a low self esteem.

Anyways now I'm rambling before I even get to the point. You see what I want you guys to do is each time you review tell me who you think should end up together. Then when I get ready to write the last 2 chapters I will count up all your votes and which ever coupling has the most will win. I really don't care how many times you vote but I would prefer to say on vote per chapter. Also later on down the line if you want to change your vote that's fine. The purpose of my fic is to either convert you over or make your opinions even stronger. It already appears I have 2 votes for S/A and 2 votes for YY/A!!!! Well thanks again for the input guys and now on with the fic!!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or it's characters, however if any of you know where I can go to buy them, please tell me (hmm maybe I should try ebay, it's never failed me before)!!! 

****

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp.2 The Queen of Games, Mai's Plan

"Seto Kaiba!!" exclaimed Anzu. Of all the people to run into in the world during a time like this, why would fate choose him? Anzu wouldn't have even enjoyed meeting Kaiba on the street had today been played under any normal circumstances. There were very few people in world Anzu didn't like, and Kaiba was at the top of her list. She didn't think she could ever forgive him for the pain that he usually put her and her friends through, especially Yugi. Sure a few of the conflicts between Kaiba and Yugi had been resolved, but Anzu still found herself always growing bitter at even the mention of his name. She just couldn't understand how one person could be so thoughtless, arrogant, and unfeeling! She only tolerated him for Yugi's sake, since he insisted that there was some kind of good hiding somewhere deep in Kaiba's absent heart.

"You should learn to watch where your going." growled Kaiba as he began to pick up his things which had been flung so carelessly to the ground on impact with Anzu. As Kaiba lifted himself up he suddenly realized just who he had run into. First Kaiba intended to give her one of his usual dirty looks and totally blow her off, but as he studied her face briefly he noticed it was stained red with tears. For just a slight instant Kaiba perked up his brow out of curiosity and minor empathy but then he quickly composed himself. "What's with the tears, you couldn't have run into me that hard?"

"Mind your own business. I'm not crying because of you, although I'm sure your use to having that kind of affect on women" snapped Anzu. She didn't mean to be that rude, however, she wasn't in the mood for Kaiba, and something about him always seemed to ignite the other person inside Anzu. 

"Hmm so it's one of Yugi's little cronies, well next time you should learn to-"

"I have a name, and it's not Yugi's little crony" interrupted Anzu, as her anger began to grow. There was something about this guy that always seemed to test her patience.

"Tch, yeah so, I know your name, your Anzu right? I just usually call things the way I see them" smirked Kaiba, as he seemed unaffected by Anzu's sudden outburst. 

Suddenly all the pain Anzu had felt from Yami's rejection was transformed into uncontrollable anger as she could no longer contain herself. "Well if that's the case I guess I should just call you 'Mr. Thoughtless, Selfish, Heartless, Arrogant, Stuck Up Little Rich Boy Bastard'!!!" 

"My-my such a colorful array of violent words coming from a little girl like you, do your friends know your so temperamental?" smiled Kaiba coldly as his ice blue eyes seemed to emit a hint of malice. "I didn't realize you were so Yappity, almost as much as that fool Chihuahua, Jounouchi." 

'The nerve of this guy!!!' thought Anzu to herself. Not only did he insist on provoking her anger just for his amusement, but he also insulted her friends!?! Suddenly Anzu felt the need to give Kaiba exactly what was coming to him, and she would have had she not been so suddenly taken of guard. 

"Anzu!!!" called Yami as he struggled to cry out to her while still trying to run. When Yami finally caught up to her he didn't even seem to notice Anzu's unwanted company. Yami held his hands to his knees and gasped in a few breaths. He was thankful that Anzu hadn't made another mad dash, although she probably would have if not for the towering stone cold figure blocking her getaway. 'Damn she runs fast' griped Yami to himself. "Please Anzu don't runaway again, I think we need to talk." insisted Yami as he finally caught his breath.

"Go away Yami!! Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you right now!!!" cried Anzu as she turned away from Yami. Suddenly a flood of new tears began to stream down her face. Right now she was so ashamed and heartbroken that she would have rather looked at Kaiba then even be near Yami.

"Hmm, I see you have the same kind of affect on women as I do" sneered Kaiba as he did a play on Anzu's earlier words. It was at that moment that Yami finally acknowledged Kaiba's presence.

"Seto Kaiba!?!" exclaimed Yami with as much surprise as Anzu had before. It was actually starting to get on Kaiba's nerves, what was so abnormal about running into him on the streets? Even multimillionaire's felt the need to walk. "What do you want Kaiba!?!?" questioned Yami harshly. 

"What do I want?" repeated Kaiba almost sarcastically "Well I really hadn't planned on interrupting your mundanian little venture here, but if you really want to know what ** 'I want' **I wouldn't mind challenging you to another rematch duel"

"Duel? Is that all you can think about!?! I'm sorry Kaiba, but there are some things that are just a little more important to me now" shouted Yami sardonically. Couldn't Kaiba tell that Yami was having a bit of a crisis, or did he just not care? What ever the case, he wasn't in the mood for one of Kaiba's little episodes.

"What do you take me for, don't insult me!! I'm not stupid!!" shouted Kaiba back. "I can see that your having another one of your stupid little friendship dramas, I was just merely answering your pretty obvious question!"

"Well if it's that apparent to you then why not make yourself a little bit more scarce?" smirked Yami back. Just as many of Yugi's friends, Kaiba wasn't exactly one Yami's favorite acquaintances. Sure Yami enjoyed dueling Kaiba when the timing was right, he loved a good challenge. It just always seemed that Kaiba usually picked the worse possible times imaginable to challenge Yami. Yami also respected Kaiba for his strength and determination and he was definitely a worthy rival, but still Yami just couldn't find himself liking Kaiba very much, one might even say that he hated him. His over confident ere and thoughtless demeanor usually aggravated Yami, not to mention the fact that Kaiba hurt his little Aibou and almost completely severed the relationship between him and Yugi that time on top of Pegasus' mansion at duelist kingdom. If he would have lost Yugi back then due to Kaiba's treachery, Yami would have never forgiven Kaiba! He only tolerated Kaiba this much because Yugi insisted that their was some kind of good hidden deep inside Kaiba's invisible heart.

They stood their in a cold silence that would have even paled the subzero tint in Kaiba's icy eyes. Several minutes seemed to have passed as the two rivals sized each other up. It suddenly became apparent to Anzu just how much the two of them hated each other. If not for their mutual respect and love for the duel, those two probably would have been sworn enemies.

Finally Kaiba broke the silence. "Well then don't let me interrupt your little escapade any further, if you have no intentions of dueling me, then I have no more reason to waste my time on you fools. Go on with your silly little soap opera" However before Kaiba could make one of his usual dramatic exits, Anzu pushed him out of her way.

"No, don't mind me, I have nothing further to discuss here!!" she snapped as she tried to leave before Yami could stop her. Right now she couldn't face Yami, she wasn't prepared for the words she knew he was about to relay to her, especially with Kaiba there.

"But Anzu" protested Yami as he pushed past Kaiba as well. 

"Stay away!!!" threatened Anzu as Yami was suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

"Maybe you should take her advice, it isn't wise to provoke an angry woman." replied Kaiba as he gave Yami an all knowing smile. Seeing Yami frustrated like this was actually pretty enjoyable.

"Practice what you preach." snapped Yami back, although he knew Kaiba was right. Now wasn't the time to talk to Anzu. Neither one of them were thinking clearly.

*******************************************

She stared at the ground in silence, as suddenly the world around her began to blur. Why couldn't she stop crying? Anzu didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the day's events out of her head. 'I shouldn't be so mad at him. It's not his fault he doesn't feel the same way about me......we don't always get to pick and choose who we love.' However, no matter how much Anzu told herself this, she still couldn't help but feel completely rejected and miserable. She wasn't sure if she could ever face Yami again, and the way she treated him before, she wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to talk to her again. So preoccupied was Anzu with her thoughts that she didn't even seem to notice a familiar figure behind her.

"Anzu? Anzu is that you? Well what a surprise!!" chirped a familiar voice.

"M-Mai, is that you?" questioned Anzu as she quickly tried to hide her tear streaked face. However, Anzu's efforts had quickly failed. After crying for how long she had been, her face at this moment was almost beyond repair.

"Oh my Anzu? What's wrong?" questioned Mai as the friendly smile on her face had been quickly replaced with an expression of concern.

"Oh it's nothing" sniffed Anzu as she tried to wipe all her tears away. She wasn't really in the mood to burden any of her friends with all her problems. Besides her and Mai weren't really all that close, and neither one of them had seen each other in a long time.

"Don't lie to me, your problems are as clear as the tears on your face!!" protested Mai. Sure Anzu and her weren't the best of friends, but they still were friends, and Mai couldn't just stand their and watch of one them sit their in pain and lie about it. 

Anzu still made no attempt to answer Mai's question. Perhaps if she just didn't say anything at all, Mai would just give up. That tactic always seemed to work on Jounouchi or Honda. They never really tried to make too much of an effort with anything they did. 

"Okay then well if you don't want to tell me...." Wow did Anzu's plan really work that well! "Then I'll just have to keep guessing what's wrong until I figure it out myself." Damn, maybe not.

"Let's see, well your looking pretty dressed up, so I would have to say that.......you were stood up for a date, or your boyfriend just dumped you?" 

How could she get so close on the first guess?? Sure Mai was wrong but she was pretty close to the truth!! Okay maybe Anzu didn't get dressed up for her boyfriend, but it was no accident that she had gotten dressed up more than she usually would have for Yami.

"Still wrong.......well then did someone die?? No if that were the case you would have gone crying to one of your friends or family, not her alone at the park. Oh I know did you get in an argument with one of your friends or family."

And there she did it again. Mai sure was more intelligent than she usually let on. However Anzu had always suspected that Mai purposely put on a dumb blonde act just to throw people off guard. Call it women's intuition. 

"Maybe you got in a fight with one of your girlfriends over some guy, maybe that's why you haven't gone and consulted Yugi or one of those other dumb guys you hang out with, I mean you really can't talk to guys about-"

"Okay Mai, I'll tell just please stop it!!" listening to Mai talk about the other guys reminded her more and more of her friendship with Yami, and how it more then likely was completely ruined now.

Mai stared at Anzu in brief shock. She knew she was pretty close to peeling away Anzu's silence but she didn't know she had scratched that deep. 

***********************************************

"I see......so the reason why your so down is because you told er Yami" Mai had been aware of Yugi's alter ego, however, no matter how many times people tried to explain it to her, she still had trouble grasping the idea that their were two Yugi's and all the superstitious mumbo jumbo in the world was half true. "So you told Yami how you felt about him and he didn't return your feelings, and now your afraid your friendship has been ruined." Anzu shook her head, although it was hard for her to say, actually getting all her frustration off her chest had actually somewhat relieved her.

"Mmm-mmm, I don't think that's what's really bothering you. You guys are all way to good of friends to let something like this tear you all apart. I don't think Yami would stop being your friend over something like this and you know it. What's really bothering you is that your still very much in love with him, aren't you?" Mai had done it again. She had gotten straight to the root of the problem. "And before you told him how you felt you still had a little hope that he might have shared your feelings too, but now that you finally told him and you know he doesn't feel the same way, you want to avoid him, so you don't have to hear the truth coming from his mouth."

Mai shook her head in remorse as she watched Anzu burst into tears again. She loved to be right, but at this moment she wish she wasn't. Now that she had gotten to the root of the problem, how was she going to help Anzu solve it??

"Yeah and he almost told me" sputtered Anzu through her tears "But then-," as Anzu began to shift she suddenly noticed an unfamiliar black notebook fall from her lap. She must have accidentally grabbed one of Kaiba's notebooks after they had run into each other. A tinge of anger suddenly began to crawl into Anzu's mind as she kicked at the notebook. "But then that no good arrogant blow hard interrupted us!"

"Who?" questioned Mai as Anzu's sudden mood swing caught her off guard.

"I mean Seto Kaiba! Sometimes that jerk really twist my nerves, and I'm pretty sure Yami feels the same way too. It was unbelievable how they started arguing right in the middle of me and Yami's situation! Guys can be such clueless jerks." 

Suddenly the wheels inside Mai's crooked little head began to turn as she listened to Anzu's Kaiba bashing. 'Both her and Yami hate Kaiba aye.......and Anzu still wants Yami.' Suddenly a perfect solution came to Mai's head.

"Calm down Anzu, no need to let those to guys get to you any further" smiled Mai intriguingly.

"What??" piped Anzu as she began to notice Mai's malicious smile as well.

"Listen very closely little Anzu as I school you on one of woman's finniest secrets. Now I'll forgive you for not knowing this because your still so young and naive, but when God created man and woman it is pretty clear that he gave man all the strength and brawn." Anzu grew more and more puzzled with each passing word. "However, he didn't leave women completely defenseless, were equipped with tools a lot more powerful than muscles!"

"What do you mean Mai?" questioned Anzu until she was suddenly tapped on the head suggestively by Mai. 

"Come on Anzu, think about it, ever hear of the phrase 'don't get mad, get even,' that was a phrase invented by women." Mai grew a little frustrated by the blank look Anzu was still giving her. "Do I have to spell it out!?! Use one buffoon to catch the other." Anzu was still completely lost which aggravated Mai even more. The girl was too damn innocent. "Use Kaiba to make Yami jealous!! It would be like, how should I say this, poetic justice!"

"What!!" shouted Anzu out of pure surprise and disgust. "I could never-"

"Come on Anzu, you and I both know you still love Yami and seeing as how you both hate Kaiba this would work out perfectly. If Yami was to see you hanging onto his arch nemesis, he would feel completely jealous that he had lost you to the likes of Kaiba. Also if you use Kaiba, then you won't feel sorry for him seeing as how you hate him so much!" 

Anzu stared at Mia with her mouth a gape while she tried to take in Mai's words.

"Come on Anzu life is just one big game, and love is not much different. Lucky for us were women so were at an advantage to always beat those dumb guys at it, but until you become a queen of the trade like me, you'll never get what you want. Take my advice I was like you once, but now I've evolved."

Mai did make a rather good point. It all did kind of make sense. If Yami saw Anzu with Kaiba he would feel defeated by his rival and get completely jealous. Then maybe his jealously would help him realize his feelings for her, but could Anzu actually go through with it? Could she actually use Kaiba to win Yami's love?

To Be Continued..............

Ouu, aren't women so evil and deceitful!! Okay I guess I can't say I'm any better myself, but it's not like I've ever done anything like this before ::_Cough-er-liar-cough-cough_:: (^_^;). Heh-heh now the plot in my master plan has finally been set into motion. Get ready guys b/c things are about to get pretty crazy, but isn't this the kind of stuff all love triangles are made up of? Poor Seto and Yami won't know what hit them when I get my fingers done typing. Well guys see you until next update and don't forget to R/R!!!!

****

Quote of the week: "Women who seek to be like men, lack ambition"   



	3. His and Her Circumstances

Hello again everybody. Thanks for all the reviews and votes. I'm so happy! Now I know I'm not alone. Oh and to the reviewer Tea Fan, (LOL) thanks a lot I really needed that laugh. I'm most definitely going to have to use that one!! 

Oh and for the fanficer who asked, the last chapter was called Queen of Games b/c it was my attempt at being a funny evil woman. It's sort of a pun/male bashin title (sorry gentlemen but like I said I'm a funny EVIL woman). The show's all about duels however in that chapter Mai was the queen of a different kind of game. That being the game called love. No, I'm not so evil that I believe love is as idle and expendable as some little game however, from Mai's point of view that's how life goes. Plus it makes for some very interesting dialogue (I love being a woman!!)!!

Hmm well it seems as though Kaiba/Anzu is a really popular pairing. So Yami/Anzu fans are you really going to go down without a fight? Well it really doesn't matter to me b/c I'd be happy no matter who gets Anzu. Why? because I think I'll just take the loser for myself (HOHOHOHO! NANI!?! ArrRGGghhh!!!!! no wait! Keep away!!) _::Writer Momochan gets attacked by multiple fan girls and err _(^_^;)_ fan boys:: _

****

Disclaimer: Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not steal. Thou shall not claim to own Yugioh or any of it's cast. Thou shall not torture my little brother. Thou shall not run over small animals with my car. Thou shall not covet Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik........etc. 

****

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp.3 His and Her Circumstances

Anzu leaned back in her bed and stared at the wall. She let out a frustrated sigh as she rolled over towards the side of her bed and shut her weary eyes. Although her body was tired, her mind was fresh and alert. As Anzu slowly opened her eyes a familiar dark object lying on the ground beside her bed suddenly caught her attention. The little black notebook seemed to be haunting her. It was a horrible reminder of the events that had occurred several hours ago, and the hard decision that Anzu had been putting off. Mai had made it sound so easy, but could Anzu really do it? Could she actually use Kaiba to win Yami? 

No, she couldn't do such a deceitful thing. Besides, Anzu shouldn't have to force her feelings on Yami! She wanted him to love her for her and all on his own, but after that kiss, it was pretty apparent to Anzu that, that would never happen. Not unless Yami was provoked in some kind of way. However, no matter how many times she thought about it, the best solution always seemed to spin it's way back to Mai's little web of deceit. Meeting Yugi might have changed Mai for the better, but Mai was still Mai. Only she could of thought of something this conniving.

Anzu couldn't do something like that. It just wasn't in her character. Besides what if Mai was wrong? If Yami was to find out, then he really might hate her. Maybe seeing Anzu with Kaiba would only drive Yami even further away. However, no matter how many times Anzu kept telling herself that Mai's plan was all wrong, there was always this little twinge in the back of Anzu's head that kept egging her on. 'You love him don't you? No matter how deceitful this might be, if you really want him, then this is the only way! You got to take big risk if you want to get big rewards, and isn't Yami worth it.'

"Fine!! I'll do it" shouted Anzu out loud, slightly startled by her own outburst. Besides how much worse could things possibly get? 

Well now that Anzu had finally gotten that crisis out of the way, she was soon faced with another problem. How could she get some one as coldhearted, thoughtless, and stuck up as Seto Kaiba to like her? Not only was the guy far beyond most human emotions, Anzu also hated his guts!! The thought of actually having to be nice to him, almost made her stomach turn. As Anzu tormented over her approach, her eye suddenly caught notice of the familiar little black notebook. "Oh well......here goes nothing." gulped Anzu as she picked up the notebook as let out a nervous sigh.

**********************************************

As Anzu slowly walked up the long path, old feelings of fear crept their way into her mind. It was almost as bad as the time when Anzu had decided to confess her feelings to Yami. After several minutes of silent torture, Anzu soon began to speed up her pace. "Geez this path is sure longer than I thought it would be!" whined Anzu as she stared at her watch. 

Everyday after class when Anzu was walking to work she would always pass by this small secluded path, and one day out of curiosity, she finally asked a random stranger where it led to. It was then she found out that this path led straight to Kaiba's mansion, however she had no idea that his mansion was so faraway. 

"Geez, what a mountain hermit." Although Anzu wasn't too surprise that Kaiba would live so isolated from people. It was clear that the distance of Kaiba's mansion from humanity was proportional to the distance he kept his heart from people too. The thought of this made Anzu feel even more nervous. How could she reach a person like that?

Finally after almost 15 minutes of walking, Anzu drew closer to Kaiba's mansion. However, the site that she saw greatly surprised her. She had expected to see an old dreary dark castle like mansion, with spooky old trees, dusty dark weeds, and black bats hanging overhead. Sort of like the homes of all those weird and deranged mad scientist in all those Sci-Fi movies, but to Anzu's surprise Kaiba's home was nothing like that. 

A maze of bright and colorful lilies stretched across the huge yard, as spots of tulips and plumerias danced along the sides of her path. In the middle of the yard was a huge crystal fountain, which shined brightly only adding to the magnificent grander around her. Anzu let out a thrilling breathe as she trailed her fingers through the fountain's icy cool water. The pure and clear liquid flowed through her fingers as it sparkled more lovelier than diamonds. The sun most definitely shined brighter over this palace. How selfish of Kaiba to hide all this beauty from the outside world, but it didn't surprise Anzu that Kaiba would hoard all of this Utopia for himself. "That Jerk" mumbled Anzu under her breath as she reached the front steps of Kaiba's mansion. 

Just as Anzu was about to ring the doorbell the sound of laughter suddenly startled her. 'Laughter here? Well I guess this would be the perfect place for it, but this was still Kaiba's home.' As Anzu wondered to herself she was suddenly drawn towards the sounds. As if in some kind of trance, Anzu's feet soon led her to the back entrance of Kaiba's mansion. There she saw Mokuba dart across the yard towards the direction of a huge pool.

"Come on Big Brother, aren't you done yet," giggled Mokuba as he turned toward his dark companion. Anzu was startled as she saw the object of her unlikely visit. Their sat Seto Kaiba at a near by table, typing away anxiously onto his laptop with a perplexed look on his face. "Sorry kiddo, but I'm really behind right now." Mokuba frowned at his brother and then shrugged his shoulders. He was use to this sort of thing by now. 

As Anzu stood behind the corner of the mansion, she suddenly began to study her victim carefully. Kaiba's ice blue eyes stared diligently into the computer screen unwary that they were being watched, and for a brief moment, a beam of sunshine reflected into his deep blue eyes. 'I guess in a beautiful place like this, even Kaiba's eyes can look a bit nice' shrugged Anzu to herself. Suddenly a sweet breeze danced across the yard, as it whisked playfully through Kaiba's golden-brown hair. His russet bangs dangled in front of his face as the world around Kaiba seemed to call out to him, diligently trying to meld him into it's serenity. 

At this point even Anzu had to admit that Kaiba was a damn good looking guy. It was probably the only upside to Mai's fraudulent little plan. He sort of reminded her of one those tall dark and handsome dream guys that you only read about in those goofy little romance novels. Those of which laid carefully well hidden under Anzu's bed. 'How could someone who looked as good as him be so damn cruel and arrogant,' whined Anzu to herself. The best looking one's almost always seemed to be that way. It seemed like a waste of God's time to give people like Kaiba such good looks! Oh well that only proved the statement true that what you see on the outside, is not always reflected inwardly.

Anzu was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts as she witnessed the sudden change in the scene around her. Suddenly without warning Kaiba was stopped dead in mid type as a huge ball of water smacked him in the back of his head. Anzu let out a worried gasp as she suddenly saw why.

*****************************************

Mokuba had done it now. He had gotten so tired of seeing his older brother let this day go to waste that he had finally decided to wake Seto up. 

He sat at the edge of the pool, wading in the water, as he let out a heavy sigh of boredom. Mokuba didn't have many friends, especially since they lived so far away from almost everybody. He watched his brother typing away at his laptop. 'He could have been doing this at work or inside!!' When Mokuba had suggested to Seto that they should go outside to enjoy this nice day and Seto had agreed, Mokuba was so happy he almost shouted, but he never expected that his Big Brother would just decide to prop himself at the edge of the pool and start working away at his laptop. So, being like any normal juvenile delinquent, Mokuba decided to practice on his aim. 

First he tried a few of his water balloons on some near by birds, then on a few lawn decorations, and then his eye suddenly caught their attention on one droned out, boring, defenseless looking Big Brother. A malicious smile spread over Mokuba's face. Sure he knew he would regret this later, but what the hell.

"Mokuba what do you think your doing!!" shouted Seto angrily as he rubbed the back of his wet head. Mokuba smiled again as he realized that he had finally caught his brother's attention. 

::WHAP::

"Mokuba!!!" thundered Seto again as he stared down into his lap. A puddle of water seeped through his pants as it formed a questionable looking stain. That had about done it! 

Anzu suddenly felt the need to run to Mokuba's aid as she wasn't sure what Kaiba would do. What ever the case she sure wasn't going to sit around and watch somebody get murdered. 

Seto darted after Mokuba who threw another water balloon at his charging brother and then quickly took off like lightning. However, to Mokuba's dismay, his short little legs, were no match for those of his own towering brother. Catching up quickly Seto pounced on his little tormentor.

Anzu stared in horror and then in surprise. She thought she had been dreaming at what she was now witnessing. Was Seto Kaiba actually.....laughing?!? This was almost too much for Anzu to take in. She didn't even seem to notice the smile that had formed onto her own lips as she watched Seto playfully tackling his little brother while dodging aimless water balloons.

"And I hope that teaches you not to mess with the master." smiled Seto as he stared down at his now water balloon drenched brother. Mokuba stuck out his tongue and clobbered Seto with the last water balloon which he had been hiding behind his back. "Who's the master now?" he giggled as he tackled Seto's legs. Seto smiled down at Mokuba and patted him on the head. "Okay that's enough, now I really have some things to do right now."

"But Big Brother," whimpered Mokuba as Seto pried him of his legs. Anzu stared into space in brief shock. This was the first time she had seen one of Kaiba's real smiles or actually heard a pure laugh! The closes she had ever gotten to before was a cold smirk and an evil cackle. So preoccupied was Anzu with her thoughts that she didn't even notice the person creeping up behind her.

"May I help you miss?" questioned a calm voice. Anzu about leapt out of her skin as she turned and met the gaze of a unamused servant. She let out a little yelp which quickly caught the attention of both Mokuba and Kaiba. Anzu was completely embarrassed as all eyes were suddenly on her.

"I-I well, this notebook, err and I came here to-" sputtered Anzu as she waved her hands frantically into the air.

"My notebook," exclaimed Kaiba as he and Mokuba ran up to a now hysterical Anzu. He had searched around frantically for it the night before, and it was the main reason why he was so behind that day.

"Well?" frowned Mokuba as he jammed his elbow into his brothers side.

"Well what?" questioned Kaiba in a slightly irritated tone. 

"Well aren't you gonna thank Anzu for coming all this way to give you back your notebook?"

Kaiba stared at Mokuba, and then sneered at Anzu. "Tch, I don't know it sure did take you a Hell of a long time to bring it back here, and what's with you spying on us?"

"What?" exclaimed Anzu angrily. So preoccupied were her thoughts that she had still been daunting on the Seto Kaiba she had just seen a few moments ago. She had almost forgotten just what a coldhearted jerk he really was. "I came all this way to bring you your notebook and you accuse me of spying on you!!!" The nerve of this guy, even though she sort of was.

"Well then what exactly were you doing, hanging around our yard?"

"I just heard your voices and decided it best to just give you your stupid notebook myself."

Kaiba eyed Anzu suspiciously, trying to read her through her eyes. Anzu stared at him angrily in attempt to ward of his intimidating looks with her own.

"Ahem-" interrupted the nearby servant. "Master Mokuba, I came out here to inform you that you have a phone call before I found this young lady snooping around the premises." Anzu gave the butler a dirty glare as Kaiba scoffed under his breath.

"Wow, a phone call for me" beamed Mokuba as he ran towards the house. He suddenly stopped a few meters away and gave his big brother a scolding look. "Seto, please try and be nice," and with that last statement he skipped happily towards the house while the butler followed behind him.

Suddenly Seto's attention was back on Anzu as he stared coldly down on her. "Well what are you still doing here? Your not expecting some kind of gratitude are you?"

"Gratitude from you? No I would never expect something like that coming from a person like you?" retorted Anzu in her most sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean 'a person like me'?" questioned Kaiba defensively.

"What I mean is a coldhearted, arrogant, thoughtless, rich boy bastard like you." retaliated Anzu.

"Heh, you seem to be yapping the same words over and over again, can't you think of something original, or is that outside your vocabulary?" jeered Kaiba back.

"I'm only calling things the way that I see them!" snapped Anzu as she did a play on Kaiba's own words from yesterday. This greatly surprised Kaiba. He never thought that a stupid looking girl like her was actually that sharp. How could she use his own words against him? It was really pissing him off, and slightly arousing him.

"Well now that you took your sweet time bringing back my notebook why don't you leave?"

"Fine then I wouldn't dream of wasting anymore of my time on a jerk like you! Geez it's not like I was in a hurry to come here and be insulted by you!" Anzu's anger was on the brink of an explosion. The nerve of Kaiba. She was suddenly having second thoughts. There was just no way she could stand to pretend to be decent to him, nonetheless try to act like his girlfriend.

She stormed past Kaiba in a mad rage and then suddenly stopped in her tracks. Kaiba perked up his brow in confusion as he watched Anzu walk back towards him. She stopped slightly in front of him. There faces were only a few centimeters apart. Kaiba could hear her frustrated breathing as he took in a few of her own sweet breaths. 

Kaiba wasn't sure what was going on and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Sure she didn't smell all that bad, okay she actually smelled really nice, but what was with the strange look she was giving him? "Oh yeah Kaiba I almost forgot, there was something else I was meaning to give you."

::SMACK::

Kaiba stared at Anzu. The look of shock on his face was priceless. Kaiba held the side of his cheek. It really didn't hurt him that much, no he had been hit way worse than that before when he was younger. No, Kaiba had held his hand to his face more out of surprise than out of pain. Anzu was only the second person who had ever dared to slap Seto Kaiba in such a way, and the first person to do that was now lying cold in his grave.

"I just don't understand how someone who can be so decent to your little brother one minute, could be so damn cold to anyone else!"

"What?!?" snapped Kaiba as he suddenly realized that Anzu **had** been spying on him and Mokuba. Kaiba's face suddenly grew more red although it was less from the slap to his face and more from embarrassment. How could he let his enemy see his soft side? That was careless of him.

Kaiba wasn't sure what to do as he watched an angry Anzu stomp off. Suddenly a perfect comeback flickered into his mind, but he thought it best to let her be. This time he would take Yami's advice and 'practice what he preached.' 'It wasn't wise to provoke an angry woman.'

As Seto turned back towards the house, he suddenly stared down at the notebook that Anzu had brought back to him. Now that he had this he wasn't so behind anymore. He truly was thankful that she had brought it back, although he would never admit it out loud.

As he sat at his laptop, he suddenly found himself unable to concentrate. "Why does that girl hate me so much?" thought Seto aloud. Most woman usually found him totally irresistible despite his cocky attitude, undoubtedly from his good looks, money, and overwhelming influence. However, this girl just wasn't like all those other shallow bimbos. She definitely wasn't afraid to show her emotions and give Seto a piece of her mind. It was then Seto realized that he really had underestimated that girl. "Whatever" muttered Seto to himself. If he kept harping on unconventional thoughts such as these then he really would get behind, and with that final statement Seto went back to work with out a second thought.

Anzu stomped down the once cheerful path, tears of anger and remorse streamed down her face. She was so confused. When she had seen such a soft side to Kaiba before she had been totally taken off guard, but now she was back to her senses. Now she was leaving and she never wanted to come back!! The lovely tulips and lilies seemed to droop down sadly, as if they were aware of the fact that there master had chased off yet another once happy visitor. What was the point of them looking so good now if no one was ever going to come and see them?

"I-I just can't do this" sobbed Anzu. She really wanted to be with Yami, but Kaiba was just too damn impossible. "Forget it, this plan is off,! Hell would have to freeze over before a demon like him could ever fall in love!!!" However, Anzu was unaware of the fact that those words would soon come back and haunt her.

To be continued.............

Aww poor Anzu (sniffles). Don't give up the fight yet woman, that would make this a very short and boring fic! Jus kiddin, You know I wouldn't let it end like that, besides I just got done writing two more chappies the other day. 

Well now cue in the lovely Anzu and Kaiba day trilogy. Don't worry guys I'll try and keep them from killing each other long enough to let them fall in love! Yeah these next three chapters have some of my favorite Anzu and Kaiba scenes (So many chapters before I can even make them start to like each other! Shesh! It wouldn't have to be this way if Kaiba wasn't so damn stubborn, and if I wasn't so anal that I HAD to keep everyone in character to the best of my abilities). Yes, yes I suppose I would have to say this is for all of you K/S fans out there, but don't worry this is a love triangle so Yami will get some action too.

****

Quote of the week: "Love your enemies, it gets them really confused"

I bet you guys are thinkin by now, what's with these silly quote thingy's she's always putting up. Well I thought I should at least just try and stimulate your minds a little after I've got done jamming your incorrigible brains for the last 20 minutes with sappy gobble and romantic fluff! 

Besides most of them are really funny and interesting, and I also tried to pick out ones that are related to each of my chapters! But I bet some of you could tell that already (at least I hope someone did..........)


	4. If At First You Don't Suceed

Hello everyone, sorry I meant to update a little sooner, but I forgot that I had to pack up my stuff and move, so it took me a couple of days (therefore my computer was boxed up for the last couple of days). Oh yeah schools out for summer and now I'm back home. Anyways it was really great to finally check my email and see all your great reviews. Thank you all!! Well I hope you like the direction the story is going in,( I know the S/A fans probably are), but don't worry YY/A fans, this is a love triangle. 

When I first wrote this fic I was thinking about calling it Love Triangle, but then I thought to myself **'now there's a original title**?' So then why did I change it to Love Kaleidoscope instead? Well for one thing Kaleidoscope is just a more fun looking word and I definitely didn't know how to spell it so I was curious on how to do that. Also Kaleidoscopes are just a lot more chaotic and cooler looking then triangles (don't you think?) and finally one night I got a great idea for a chapter, and now you guys get to read all about it here.

****

Disclaimer: You know it just occurred to me on why they call these things disclaimers. Dis- is like a root word for 'not' and claimer means 'to claim' so put them together and it means to not claim?? Just like me telling you guys that I don't claim to own Yugioh and all that good stuff. WHOA-HA-OH ain't I such a bright college student? And it only took me like 14 years of schooling to figure this one out. Oh Yeah, this is your tax dollars going to good use.........

****

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp.4 If at first you don't succeed........

"What is wrong with you?" thundered Mai angrily. Anzu stared down at the floor in silent shame. Mai shook her head and let out a heavy sigh. She had almost forgotten who she was talking to. Anzu was different from her other protégées. 

"I'm sorry Mai, but there's just got to be another way, I just can't lie to myself or to anyone else." 

"You disappoint me Anzu." sighed Mai as she almost decided to give up on her newly found apprentice. "I mean, I never thought you to be the type to give up so easily. You know as much as your run at the mouth over never giving up on your friends, you sure did give up on your self pretty quickly. I guess you don't care about Yami as much as you thought." Mai eyed Anzu smugly as she knew that her words had certainly struck a cord.

"What!?!" exclaimed Anzu. That had about done it. Maybe Mai had been living her lies of being a psychic so long that she had actually become one. How could she read Anzu's mind so easily? It's like she knew every little string and wire to tug at. "Don't you dare try to tell me how strongly I feel about Yami, you have no idea how much I hurt!"

"Well then what are you going to do about it? Are you just going to sit around and cry about it or you gonna get over it, wipe away your tears of defeat, and go claim the man you love!?!"

Anzu stared at Mai in shock. How had Mai always manage to do this to her. How had she managed to convince Anzu to go through with this? 'Damn she's good.' Mai may not be the sweetest most sensitive person, but her tough love speeches sure did do the trick, and now Anzu found herself back to where she started. "But I just can' t do it, I'm not like you Mai......I just don't have it in me."

"Oh don't be ridiculous girl, woman is a fighting beast. We all have it in us. Besides you definitely got the right equipment so you already have the advantage." Anzu gave Mai another one of her lost stares, but Mai had grown accustom to them. "Come on Anzu give yourself some more credit! You are a really cute girl!! I don't care how cold this Seto Kaiba is, if you work your stuff properly then I promise you'll have him wrapped around your fingers in no time. I mean in the end a guy is a guy."

There Mai went again making it sound all so easy. First of all Kaiba would be challenge to any woman, and secondly Mai also didn't realize the fact that Anzu hated his guts! "Come one Anzu," interrupted Mai, "Maybe it's time I give you a little lesson!"

****************************************************

Anzu walked up the familiar path, however this time she thought it best to take her time. Almost 30 minutes had past before she made her way to the front of Kaiba's yard. The lilies and tulips greeted Anzu as they skipped happily through the breeze, as if they were happy to see her return. Anzu smiled slightly at their site as they brought a little comfort to her mind. Once again Anzu trailed her fingers through the water fountain as it's cool waters relieved her warm skin and cleansed it's way to her soul. As she reached the front steps of the mansion, images of the time she spent here before flashed through her head as she hesitated for a moment. 'What should I say? I know my guise it to say I've come to apologize for slapping him, but then what?' Anzu's confidence slowly began to fade as the thought of staring into Kaiba's icy blue eyes again gave her a chill.

Finally after about 5 minutes of torture Anzu rang the doorbell. Everything in her nature told her to make a mad dash, but her feet somehow stayed firmly planted to the ground. "Oh hello again young miss, I see you decided to use the door this time," greeted the same servant from the day before. "Please come in." 

'I guess this old guy ain't so bad, he's just been graced with the same cocky ere as his master' thought Anzu to herself as she excepted his invitation. Anzu was almost taken aback as she entered through the huge entrance. Sure she knew this place was big, but she never knew that it would be humongous! Not only that, but the inside of the mansion was just as splendid as the outside. 

"So miss did you come here to see Master Kaiba?" questioned the servant dryly. Anzu shook her head silently as she was still unable to speak from awe. "Well I'm very sorry miss, but Master Kaiba left early this morning for work. He won't be back till later this evening. May I take a message?"

The thought that Kaiba was always working had completely slipped Anzu's mind. How stupid of her to waste all this time fretting when she should of known that more than likely Kaiba wouldn't be home so often. "Oh, no don't worry about it, I'll just come back another time." stuttered Anzu nervously. There was no way she was going to tell this old geezer what was going on through her mind.

"Wow hey Anzu is that you?" smiled a voice from above her. Anzu stared up as she saw Mokuba walking down the stairs towards her direction. "Hey Anzu what brings you here?" Anzu could tell by the expression on Mokuba's face that he was truly happy to see her. 'Maybe all the personality in this family was inherited by Mokuba.'

"Oh well actually, I ummm" sputtered Anzu as she wasn't sure what to tell him.

"Hey I'm really sorry about my big brother. I know he can be kind of rude sometimes, but he really does mean well."

'Kind of? That's an understatement' scoffed Anzu to herself. However the look of shame and sadness in Mokuba's glossy eyes melted Anzu's heart. Somehow his soft innocent gaze always seemed to win her over, but he shouldn't have to apologize for his thoughtless rude uncaring brother all the time!

"Oh hey I know how to make it up to you!" exclaimed Mokuba eagerly. "Let me show you what my big brother made for me for my birthday!" Mokuba quickly led Anzu up the stairs without giving her a chance to refuse him, although she could have never said no to the eagerness in his voice. As they ran down the long hallway, and up what seemed like a thousand flight of stairs, they finally made it to Mokuba's room. 

"See." beamed Mokuba cheerfully as he held the strange object up to Anzu's confused face.

"See what Mokuba?" questioned Anzu as she studied the odd looking object in Mokuba's hands. Mokuba gave Anzu a frustrated grin. "It's a kaleidoscope silly." giggled Mokuba as he automatically expected her to see how obvious it all was. "But it's really special, it's not like any normal one."

"Oh what makes it so special?" smiled Anzu back as her curiosity suddenly began to rise.

"Because my big brother made it for me." frowned Mokuba, as he seemed a little disappointed that Anzu couldn't see anything he was talking about right away. Anzu let out a little sigh as she hoped Mokuba didn't notice her roll her eyes. 

"Well don't you want to see it?" gestured Mokuba as he held the kaleidoscope up to her face. Anzu hesitantly took the small scope from Mokuba not at all amused anymore. This wasn't the first time she had seen one. However as she put the scope to her eyes she was surprised yet again.

"My big brother said he made this one special, because he said every time he looked at it, it reminded him of me." Anzu marveled at the array of dazzling colors as they brightly sparkled and shined against the reflection of her eyes. This kaleidoscope really was something special! Nothing like Anzu had ever seen before! It was almost as if Seto Kaiba had peered into the depths of Mokuba's very soul, ripped it out, and placed it into this small scope. As she turned the scope the lights began to sparkle and shine many different shades, each signifying the different personality's of his younger sibling. Had a painter been asked to paint a portrait of Mokuba's spirit, he would have never been able to compare to the job that Kaiba had done. Just one mere color or many colors placed on a canvas together could have never captured the dynamic depths and complexity of a person's soul like this contraption Kaiba had created. It's like Kaiba knew exactly how to define his little brother and meld his soul into something as simple as a tiny kaleidoscope.

"I was really happy my Big Brother made this for me, but I would have rather him make one of himself for me instead so that every time I looked at it I would see him........" Anzu reluctantly tore eyes from her newly found wonderment as she noticed a slight tone change in Mokuba's voice "But he said I wouldn't want it because no light would shine in his....."

Anzu couldn't believe that Kaiba of all people would ever say such a thing. At first she had thought that Kaiba was such a jerk because no one had ever told him he was before therefore he was never put in his place, but judging from what Kaiba said, he was well aware of his own cocky and heartless attitude. So why did he still insist on being so unbearable? Could it be he really hated people that much or was he purposely pushing everyone away for a different reason? 

Anzu stared into space for a quick second before she suddenly realized that the once cheery Mokuba was growing very depressed. 'No sense in us both feeling down.' thought Anzu to herself as a look of worry spread across her face. "Well Mokuba, so you said this was a Birthday gift right? So how old are you now?"

"Oh my birthday isn't until tomorrow, Seto just gave this one to me as an early gift. I get my best present tomorrow!"

"Oh really, what present could be greater than this?" questioned Anzu enthusiastically.

"Why him of course. He promised he would spend the whole day with me tomorrow without letting anything distract him. He really promised!!"

Anzu chuckled to herself, partly out of sarcasm and mostly out of amusement. What could be so great about spending the day with that cold snake? However, Anzu had to admit that the innocent and enthused gleam in Mokuba's eyes almost had her convinced.

"Well since it was so short a notice to me, I didn't get you anything at all. How about as my gift to you, I'll spend my whole day with you today, and we will do anything you want!" Anzu knew that Mokuba had to be real lonely being cooped up in this huge mansion all by himself. His brothers need for seclusion seemed to be affecting Mokuba's own social life, and she could just tell he was starving for some kind of attention.

"REALLY!!! Wow that would be just almost as great as spending time with my Big Brother!!!" Anzu smiled brightly back down at Mokuba as his cheerfulness seemed to be contagious. She was actually relieved that she would get to spend the day with this Kaiba instead.

********************************************************

Seto slowly climbed the steps of his front porch. Just before entering the house he turned around and stared into the fountain behind him. The crystal waters glistened in the shadows as the moonlight reflected off it's essence and shined serenely into Seto's weary face. Seto loved that water fountain. 

As Seto entered his mansion he was suddenly startled to hear the sound of laughter. "Hmm maybe one of Mokuba's friends is over?" shrugged Seto as he headed towards his study. Right now the only thing Seto needed was a hot shower and a warm cup of tea to soothe his nerves. However the sound of girl's voice startled Seto as headed up the stairs. Now he knew that Mokuba didn't have any friends that were girls, and even if he did, she sounded way too old. 'If it's another one of those money grubbing bimbos trying to use my brother to get to me I swear I'll rip her head off-" Seto was stopped in mid thought as he suddenly realized just who the girl was.

Anzu pounded frantically into the video game remote as a large beeping sound blared through the TV screen signifying that she had lost another life. "Oh whatever, these things are just a waste of brain cells anyways." huffed Anzu as she angrily tossed the video remote at a nearby pillow.

"That's funny that's what Seto says every time he loses" chuckled Mokuba as he grabbed the remote and got ready for his turn.

"That's a funny thing for someone who designed the game to say." laughed Anzu, unwary of the of the fact that Seto was standing at the edge of the doorway watching them. 

"Tch that's because I designed the game so that no one over the age of 13 could ever beat it" smiled Seto to himself. He was amazed at how well the prissy little brunette was getting along with his little brother. Without knowing it a bright light began to flicker in Seto's icy eyes as he continued to watch the two together.

As Mokuba began to get sucked into the TV screen Anzu slowly edged in closer to him. A malicious smile formed on her face as she blew into his ear. However, Mokuba was so droned out that the playful gesture went completely unnoticed. Anzu let out a frustrated sigh as she realized the subtle approach could never separate a boy from his games so she did the next best thing.

Suddenly without warning Anzu pounced on Mokba as she lightly began to tickle his sides. The same loud sound blared through the TV screen signifying that Mokuba had lost. "Ha, now who's the master." cheered Anzu as she released Mokuba from her assaults.

"That's only because you sabotaged me" whined Mokuba through his laughs.

"Well let's just say that I learned it from the master," winked Anzu suggestively as she reminded Mokuba of his fight with Seto just yesterday.

"So you **were** spying!" giggled Mokuba as he tried to tackle Anzu. However, Anzu would have gracefully dodged his advances had she not been so near the edge of the bed. Without warning Anzu fell off the side of the bed as a video game remote smacked her in the head.

"Heh-heh serves you right." snickered Mokuba as Anzu threw a pillow at his head. Anzu's face suddenly turned bright red as she finally noticed the dark shadow in the doorway.

"Big brother." beamed Mokuba as he deserted his video game and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey kiddo, it's getting kind of late you better get something to eat, sorry I got home so late."

"Don't worry big brother, Anzu took me to that pizza place I always wanted to go to but you said you never had time to take me to. And guess what else we did?" Seto stared down at his little brother questioningly as if signifying that he was anxious to hear his little brothers news. "We went to see a movie, and then we went to the arcade and-." As Mokuba continued to revel in the events of that day Seto stared in the direction of his bed where Anzu sat and was trying to regain her composure.

The sound of Mokuba's voice began to fade as the two began to stare at each other. Suddenly Anzu's face began to grow pale as she started to grow more nervous. 'What's with the strange look he's giving me. Is he mad because I slapped him?" If Kaiba had given her one of his normal dirty looks all would have been fine, but the half decent look he was giving her now had her totally confused. 

As Anzu stared into Kaiba's eyes it suddenly hit her. Those weren't the eyes of malice! Those were the eyes of gratitude! Kaiba was staring deeply into Anzu as if to be saying 'thank you for making my little brother happy.' Although Kaiba would never come out and say it through his lips, this was the closes Anzu would ever get to a 'Thank You' coming from him. Anzu's heart almost skipped a beat.

Suddenly the silence in the air warped the two back to reality as Mokuba stared at them errantly realizing no one was listening to him. Finally Anzu spoke up.

"Umm- I just came here today to,um apologize for last night." She knew she was lying through her teeth. She really wasn't sorry for slapping Kaiba. He had really deserved it. Anzu held her hands to her sides and balled them into fists as she braced herself for another one of Kaiba's usual insults.

"Whatever, don't worry about it." smirked Kaiba tiredly. Anzu blinked her eyes in utter amazement. Was he actually being half decent? It was at that point that Anzu noticed the sudden change in the tint of Kaiba's blue eyes. They seemed somewhat brighter. Mokuba smiled sheepishly at the two as the wheels in his little head began to turn. Suddenly Anzu didn't have the heart to continue with her plan that night. She didn't want to ruin her good mood thanks to Mokuba's company.

"Umm well I guess it's getting late so I better get going Mokuba." Mokuba let out a protestful whimper, but suppressed his whines as Kaiba gave him a 'that's enough look.'

As Mokuba walked Anzu out the door Kaiba followed behind them and headed towards his study.

"Oh yeah Anzu, I was meaning to ask you one more thing!" Anzu gave Mokuba a interested look as she stopped and looked down at him. "You see tomorrow me and Seto are gonna go to the zoo and the carnival and I would be so happy if you came too!?"

Kaiba spit his tea out his mouth as he stopped dead in his tracks. He was starting to exit his study when he heard Mokuba's request and was stopped just outside the doorway. 'What the Hell!'

Anzu had witnessed the whole scene as she tried to repress her smile. "Umm I don't think I should be intruding on you and your brother's-"

"Oh please Anzu, we had so much fun today, and I know we can all have fun together tomorrow too." Anzu melted into Mokuba's puppy dog eyes as she tried to think of any kind of excuse to decline his invite, however how could she say no to a face like that?

"Umm Okay......... I guess I can go with you two tomorrow......." stammered Anzu nervously. This was definitely going to be a day that she would never forget.

To be continued 

Oh yeah and now cue in the beginning of some very chaotic chapters to come. These next couple of chapters almost made me want to make this a humor romance but I decided against it since I actually wrote this story with the intentions of being a little serious for a change. Oh well some of the old Momo humor had to get in there somewhere. 

So how do you like the way the stories coming along now? Alright I know it's gonna get a little funny, but I also decided to add a little angsty drama too (Humor + Angst = Indigestion.......err I need to stop eating Taco Mayo so late at night........). I know you guys will love what I have in store for you anyways and guys also don't forget to give me your input!! I'm gettin ready to write the ending of this fic and I want to know who you guys want Anzu to end up with. Well right now we're not into the fic too deep, but like I said you can vote as much as you like (I prefer one vote per chapter please) and it's okay to change your vote later on down the line. My intentions are to change some people's minds or reinforce your already firm opinions (considering I can't decide who should get who either......heh heh, I know!! I think I should get Yami and Seto both HOHOHOHO, _::Sees eyes of evil glaring fan girls err and fan boys ready to kill her:: _alright maybe not ^_^;; Yipe).

****

Quote of the Week: "If at first you don't succeed, try again. Then quit. There's no use being a damn fool about it." (W. C. Fields)   



	5. Monkey Games

Thanks guys for all the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I decided I'm only going to update once a week because I'm too busy to get on the internet lately. Anyways I don't have too much to say besides keep those votes in and that this was also one of my favirote chapters to write. Oh yeah I got to mix my dramatic side with my goofy side. This should be interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters (cuz life is cruel). However, I was gonna bid on them while shoppin ebay, but when I was watchin TV I saw this interesting commercial saying that McDonalds was havin this two for two Big Mac sale and well.......

****

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp.5 Monkey Games

Anzu stared down at her watch for the fifth time that day. 'Why'd I have to come so early.' It wasn't like she was anxious or anything, she just didn't want to be late, but now that she had gotten there so early she had plenty of time to think about just what it was she was doing, and the thought of that made her even more nervous. 'I can't believe I'm going to actually do this! I should have come up with some kind of an excuse. Why me?' This was as good a time as any to go through with Mai's plan and try to snag Kaiba, but the thought of spending the whole day with him almost made her sick. Good thing Mokuba would be with them, but if she couldn't handle something like this, then how could she ever get Kaiba to like her? Better yet how could she convince herself to even stand him long enough to do something like that?

"Hey Anzu," shouted Mokuba as he ran up to greet her. Anzu waved weakly at Mokuba as her eyes finally caught a glance at Mokuba's unsociable looking companion. "Sorry were a little late, Seto was taking his time!" smiled Mokuba as he rolled his eyes in the direction of his Big Brother. 

'Okay Anzu girl, just try and be little nice to him for once, remember he was actually acting half decent last night' encouraged a the little voice in the back of her head.   
"Hi Mokuba, Hi Kaiba, err glad to see you both." lied Anzu.

As Kaiba finally walked up to Anzu he glanced at her strangely as if to be eying her intently. Anzu felt a little nervous by this sudden attention from Kaiba as she pretended not to notice.

"Hmm, well your look kind of nice today........" smiled Kaiba slyly. 

'What!?! Did he just compliment me!?!? Could I be dreaming!?!?' exclaimed Anzu to herself. Sure she had noticed a slight change in Kaiba's attitude recently, but she didn't know that he was actually turning out to be a little human. Or maybe he wasn't..........

"Did you dress up to see your monkey boyfriend at the zoo today?" smirked Kaiba, as he was obviously amused by the reaction he had gotten from Anzu. He knew exactly how to work a girl's nerves.

'That JERK!!!' thundered Anzu as she opened up her mouth to explode on Kaiba, however she was suddenly cut off. 

"Seto, you promised you'd be nice today!" scolded Mokuba as he gave his Big Brother a stern look. Kaiba stared back at his brother innocently as if to say that he was. Anzu however was not at all amused by Kaiba's behavior, but she was glad Mokuba had kept her from strangling his Big Brother right there and then. Something like that would definitely never win him over.

While the unlikely group began to walk through the zoo, a cold silence began to follow them. Mokuba didn't seem to notice because he was too preoccupied with running up to every cage and taking pictures. After a few moments, Anzu stole a few glances at Kaiba. A look of plain irritation was spread over his face. 'Tch, if he's really that irritated by me then he should just say so' huffed Anzu as she began to feel a little insulted.

As the group continued to walk in silence, Mokuba finally noticed that something was wrong. "Geez Seto this is only the second time we've ever been here, and your just as quiet as you were the last time. Do you really hate the zoo that much?" Anzu looked up at Kaiba to see what his response would be, however Kaiba's look of aggravation had suddenly changed into one of distress. 

"I don't know, it just smells funny here I guess," muttered Kaiba under his breath. Kaiba really didn't want to tell Mokuba what was really bothering him. 'I guess he was too young back then........'

Kaiba's response only enraged Anzu even more. It was clear to her that he was purposely giving everyone the silent treatment because of her, or at least that's what she thought. 'Fine then he can just be that way!'

"Hey Anzu look over here!!" shouted Mokuba excitedly. "This is my favorite part of the whole zoo." Anzu quickly ran up to Mokuba to see what had excited him so much. 

"Oh their so cute," cooed Anzu as she walked up to the cage. "So your a fan of monkey's Mokuba?" Kaiba slowly walked towards the rest of the group, and was suddenly disturbed by what he saw. He remembered this place.

"Yeah, their my favorite, and you want to know why?" whispered Mokuba as he motioned Anzu to come closer and eyed his zoned out looking brother sheepishly. Anzu put her ear to Mokuba's face as she tried to hear his whispers. "Just between you and me, but the last time we were here, I remember I was really little and my Big Brother took me here all by himself. Well I really don't remember much that happened but I do remember the monkeys because......"

Seto stared into space oblivious to the fact that he was being talked about. Suddenly a faint suppressed memory that had been locked deep within Seto's psyche flashed into his mind. There was a reason why Seto wasn't too fond of the Zoo, and it just wasn't because it smelled funny.

The first and last time he had come here, he had brought Mokuba here because they were running away from Gozaburo. Seto remembered that during this time he was much younger, much smaller, and much......weaker. There wasn't anything he could do at the time but run.

**Flash Back** 

"What's wrong with you, you little moron!?!" snarled a harsh voice. Seto held the side of his ribs in pain as he tried to recover from the blow he had just received. The pain was almost as unbearable as the tears he was trying to hold back. "I can't believe you almost lost to a fool like him!?!" Seto cast his eyes down at the floor in shame, avoiding all eye contact with his tormentor. "Tch, I know why, it's because you were distracted huh? You were worrying about Mokuba weren't you?" 

During this time Mokuba had caught the flu because one night he was late coming home so as a punishment Gozaburo had locked Mokuba outside the house saying 'that if he was going to come home late he mine as well not come home at all.' It had started to rain that night, but as much as Seto wanted to run to his little brothers aid, he was being forced to finish his English lesson. Seto remembered hearing Mokuba crying by the door all night, but there wasn't anything he could do and as a result Mokuba had gotten very ill.

"First you stayed up all night watching that little good for nothing, and then you almost lose a chess match because he was distracting you? Well I guess the best thing I should do is send that little dog back to the hole I got you two from. It's not like I need him anyways" smirked Gozaburo Kaiba as he gave Seto another kick to the side.

Seto thought he felt his heart stop. His mind began to panic as he dashed out of the room, grabbed Mokuba, and ran out the door. "If you leave now don't think of ever coming back," were the only words Seto could hear as he tore through the yard with his sick little brother on his back.

As the day began to pass by, Mokuba's condition began to grow worse and worse, and Seto was getting tired from carrying Mokuba, not to mention his ribs were beginning to ache. As he continued to slowly trudge on, Seto noticed that the entrance of a nearby Zoo was being totally unobserved so he snuck himself inside. "Don't worry Mokuba, I won't let anyone break us apart" reassured Seto. Mokuba let out a faint whimper as he began to cough a little. Seto wasn't sure what to do. 

"Hey look Mokuba it's an elephant!" smiled Seto hopefully. Mokuba smiled weakly back and then suddenly began to slide off of Seto's back. He didn't have the strength to hold on anymore. Seto began to panic as he quickly seated Mokuba at the nearest cage. Tears began to well up in Seto's eyes, as he began to fear for his little brother's life. As Seto sat with his head between his knees he was abruptly startled to hear a faint giggle coming from Mokuba. He stared at his little brother in shock as he saw him pointing at two creatures inside the cage. 

Two monkeys were wrestling around the cage with each other as they began to fight over a banana. There antics resembled something out of a Saturday morning cartoon. Seto smiled at Mokuba, relieved that he was still conscious. 

Suddenly Mokuba began to frown as the monkeys ran off out of sight. The sad look in his eyes pained Seto as he thought of the best way to cheer Mokuba up. "Hey Mokuba!" smiled Seto cheerfully. Mokuba stared at his older brother questioningly. "Guess what I am!!!" Mokuba began to giggle as he watched his big brother prance around the cage like a monkey. Seto's bright blue eyes smiled back as he watched his little brother laugh. Irritated that they were being upstaged by a goofy human, all the monkeys gathered up to where Mokuba and Seto were sitting and began to mimic him. Mokuba began to laugh even louder as he became overwhelmed with happiness. 

/Your happiness is my happiness........../

In the end, Mokuba's condition got so bad that Seto was forced to return to Gozaburo. However, after being punished for his insolence, Seto promised Gozaburo he would never lose another match if he promised to let Mokuba stay. After muttering something about his feelings for Mokuba was his greatest weakness, Gozaburo agreed.

****************************************************** 

"Get out of town" laughed Anzu hysterically as she and Mokuba burst into laughter. The thought of Seto Kaiba prancing around like a monkey was too much for her to take in. "Now that's definitely something I'd pay money to see!"

"Mokuba!?!" growled Kaiba angrily "What did you tell her!?!?" he had no idea that Mokuba still remembered that day.

"Nothing, ::snicker::, Big Bother :snicker:: I swear" giggled Mokuba through tears of laughter. His memories of the zoo were much different then Kaiba's as he had been oblivious to the real reason why Kaiba had brought him there that day. The only thing that he remembered were the monkey's and their king, Seto Kaiba. 

Kaiba's anger began to boil as he stormed toward the cage where Anzu and Mokuba were struggling not to laugh. Upon seeing Kaiba one of the monkey's hopped towards the unlikely group as if he remembered who Kaiba was. "Hey Mokuba" snickered Anzu as she noticed the little monkey. "How bout' we name that one Seto?" Mokuba gave Anzu a funny look and they both began to break into laughter. 

Upon hearing Anzu's remark, Kaiba about busted a blood vessel. "Don't name your little boyfriend after me!" He shouted as he pointed at the monkey. Under any normal circumstances Anzu would have started screaming at Kaiba, but as Kaiba pointed into the cage, the little monkey grabbed Seto's finger and stuck it in his ear. 

Mokuba and Anzu about rolled on the floor from laughter as Kaiba snatched his finger away from the little monkey, gave it his iciest glare, and sent the little ball of fluff fleeing for it's life. When Anzu and Mokuba's finally stopped laughing, Kaiba was almost on the verge of a nuclear meltdown. "I don't see what's so amusing about watching your little boyfriend acting like a fool."

Anzu glared at Kaiba threatfully , as she rolled her eyes. "Don't be jealous because my Seto is a lot more cuter and smarter than you'll ever be" snapped Anzu as she turned and waved at the monkey which was now scratching it's butt. 

"Big brother, please," pleaded Mokuba as he felt another argument coming on "I'm sorry we were laughing at you."

"Come on Mokuba don't waste your time on him, it's not his fault that he can't stand a little bit of teasing. It's funny that someone who puts people down as much as he does can't seem to take a little bit of his own medicine!" Kaiba glared at Anzu and would have gone wild on her had he not realized that he was losing all of his composure. What could he have been thinking to let a little girl like her get the better of him. He knew the best way to deal with people like her was to never stoop to their level and hit them where it really hurted. 

"Well I guess it's better to be a monkey like them, than a insect like you. I guess lying around with those dogs you call friends has really affected you Anzu." Anzu was about ready to explode. Sure she could somewhat take the fact that Kaiba always insulted her, but disrespecting her friends was a different matter. 

"Now you see here Seto Kaiba, don't you dare talk about my friends like that!! They have nothing to do with you!" Mokuba shook his head in dismay as he knew there was no turning back now.

"Well look who can't take her own medicine now?" sneered Kaiba as he was happy to once again receive the upper hand. He wasn't going to let this girl get to him again. 

The monkeys began to cover their ears as a few of them ran and hid in the bushes. As the sound of Anzu and Kaiba's arguing filled the air the little monkeys trembled in fear as they had mistook the couples yelling for an oncoming thunder storm. 

***********************************************************

"You know you guys should really learn how to grow up." snapped Mokuba angrily. Anzu looked at him apologetically as Kaiba muttered something intangible under his breath. "I mean I can't believe you got us kicked of the ZOO!!! You guys are worse than the animals, and their the one's who are caged up." Hearing Mokuba say it that way did make it sound kind of ridiculous. Anzu had never been so ashamed. Maybe she had gone a little too far this time, but somehow Kaiba always seemed to bring out the worse in her. 

As the unlikely group exited the park Kaiba turned and gave the Zoo one last look. Had he just told the owners who he was they would have never banned them from the zoo, but Kaiba had purposely kept his mouth shut. He was happy that he would never have to return to that horrible place again. It was only a harsh reminder to Kaiba of just how weak he use to be.

"Well I hope you guys can behave at the next place we go to" grimaced Mokuba as his anger began to diminish. How could he stay mad knowing that he was about to go to the carnival?

"Oh yeah the carnival," retorted Anzu. She had really rather just go home and end this nightmare of a day, however to her dismay the beginning of her troubles only lied just inside the carnival grounds.

To be continued.............................. 

Heh-heh almost makes me want to draw a pic of chibi Kaiba in a monkey suite. I hope you guys liked this chapter b/c it's one of my favs! Seto is just too cute for words! (sniffles) But poor lil Seto. Why did Gozaburo have to be so mean to you? (Oh well I guess I didn't have to write about it, but then again that was just a little plot/character development previewing on my part). I just wanted you guys out there so see things from Seto's perspective. I told you guys that this is what you get when you mix humor with angst. 

__

::Groans:: speaking of which........

Today I feel err a little sick so rather than continuing to ramble on like most writers like me like to do at the end of chapters (_like?_), I'll just give you guys a little sneak peek of what's to come. Don't expect me to do this again because next time I swear to not eat any more Taco Mayo so late a night (I can quit guys, really I can, really). _::Whimpers:: _and this is one of my favorite chapters too.

****

Scene from next chapter: 

__

The two walked together silently, as Anzu tried to think of something to say. This was actually the first time they had been alone all night. As Anzu finally thought of something she was suddenly startled by a mechanical ghost which had jumped out in front of the two.

Kaiba rolled his eyes out of boredom, however, Anzu found this gesture not at all so monotonous as she let out a helpless scream and jumped into Kaiba's arms. Cheap robotics and corny sound affects were one thing, but Anzu jumping into his arms was a completely different story as Kaiba stepped back out of surprise in the direction of a rickety looking old box..............

****

Quote of the Week: "Everything is funny as long as it is happening to somebody else." (Will Rogers)   



	6. Carnival Babel

Well I don't have anything unusual to say, except thanks again for all the great reviews and input guys (especially those of you who have been so faithful and reviewed all my chapters).

I also seem to notice that the Seto/Anzu pairing seems to be quite popular! Oh well I guess it's because yall haven't gotten to see much of Yami's part yet. Yes my love triangle/kaleidoscope thingy must go on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh or any of it's characters, however I am in the process of cloning all the characters _::EVIL GRIN::. _So far the best thing I got is a stupid looking sheep and a little yellow rodent that can only say the word "Pikaboo." Hey you deformed rabbit it's "Pikachu!" PI-KA-CHU, not Pikaboo!!!!

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp.6 Carnival Babel

The calm night air whisked across the moonlit sky sending a cool chill down Anzu's back. 'I should of brought a jacket.' The unlikely trio had just got done eating and had finally made their way to the carnival grounds. Mokuba and Anzu's eyes sparkled brightly as an array of colorful lights reflected against their dreamy gazes. Kaiba however, was not at all affected by the techno colored sites before him. Ever since they had left the zoo, Kaiba had gotten very quiet. He had finally thought it best not to incite any conversation at all, and to only engage in it if it where absolutely necessary. The only thing he needed now was to get into another argument, and he had promised his little brother that he would at least try to get along with Anzu. What was it about that girl that always made him lose his cool?

"How bout' we ride the Ferris wheel first, that way we can see everything all at once," suggested Mokuba as he ran towards the direction of a very long line. Anzu shook her head in agreement as she followed his lead, sneaking a quick glance at Kaiba. 

As the evening continued to progress, Anzu began to get a little irritated by Kaiba's silence. She wasn't sure why, since she knew the only time he opened his mouth was to give someone an insult, but something about his cold silent treatment was damn annoying. The whole night she had tried to think of something to say to him, but nothing that could be mentioned around children Mokuba's age seemed to come to mind. Maybe that's why his silence was so frustrating. Since she couldn't think of anything to say herself, she had kind of hoped that Kaiba would give her some kind of an opening. 

"Hey there young man how about trying to win something for your really cute girlfriend" called a enthusiastic voice, which suddenly broke both teens from there reflective trances.

"WERE NOT A COUPLE!!!" exclaimed the two simultaneously, startling the surprised man at the game booth. Both brunets eyed each other warily upon realizing that they had both spoken the same words at the same time. Anzu quickly turned her blushing face just in time to miss Kaiba's own faint flush. 

"Tch, what ever would give anyone in their right mind the idea that I would go out with a loud mouth, bitchy, little premadonna like you anyways" smirked Kaiba, breaking his night long silence.

"Well your no summer catch yourself, you coldhearted, self-centered, bastard!!" retaliated Anzu as her embarrassment quickly turned to anger. Not wishing to get kicked out of the carnival too, Mokuba quickly jumped in between the two quarreling children as he tried to calm them down.

"Hey I know Anzu, I'm really good at this game, I bet I could win you something!" smiled Mokuba. Anzu smiled back, flattered by Mokuba's sweet gesture. Kaiba scoffed something under his breath as he watched Mokuba run up to the game booth.

"Here Anzu I won this for you." beamed Mokuba triumphantly as he handed her a fuzzy little brown stuffed monkey. Kaiba briefly paled at the sight realizing that two were secretly teasing him again.

"Oh it's so adorable, thank you Mokuba, I love it!" Anzu cooed as she gave Mokuba a huge hug and then glanced at Kaiba slyly "Hmm, I think I'll name this little guy, Mokuba, so that every time I see him I'll think of you. Besides he's a lot cuter than the monkey at the zoo." Little did Kaiba know Anzu didn't mean the monkeys in the cages.

Suddenly an amusing thought flickered into Anzu's mind as she grabbed Mokuba's hand and gave him a playful wink. "I know what Mokuba, how bout' we hold hands, that way the next time someone wants to mistake any of us for a couple, they will think you and I are together instead." Mokuba began to blush fiercely at Anzu's words as he stared down at her hand. As soon as Mokuba averted his embarrassed gaze downward, Anzu gave Kaiba a mischievous smile as she continued on with her little game. "Besides I most definitely like this Kaiba a whole lot better." 

With his pride slightly injured, Kaiba threw Anzu one of his 'Why the Hell Should I Care' looks, even though deep down he knew he really did. Something about this really aggravated him. As the three continued to walk through the park, Kaiba's irritation began to grow as he watched the two walking hand to hand laughing together. Was he actually getting jealous? 

No he couldn't be getting jealous. He didn't even like Anzu. No what was really bothering Seto was how well Mokuba and Anzu were getting along. Seto had never really seen Mokuba take to someone so well before. The only person Mokuba would usually laugh for like this was for........well, him. The thought of this frustrated Seto even more. He hadn't put his whole life on hold to spend the day with this little brother, just so some prissy little girl could steal his brothers affection from him without even bating and eyelash! How was it she was able to get along so well with Mokuba in a way that he wasn't able to do anymore!?! As if it were such an easy thing to do? How could she flaunt her emotions around the way that she did without even a second thought? Her charisma, and her ability to please his brother just came so naturally to her. The more that Seto thought about the more his anger began to rise until-

"Aww what a cute little couple you three are" sang a cheerful voice, suddenly warping Kaiba back to reality. "How about a picture of the happy family?" All three figures began to pale as Anzu realized that her plan had suddenly backfired.

"F-family?" Now people were mistaking them for a family! Didn't Kaiba and herself look way to young to be married!?!

"WERE NOT A COUPLE" shouted Kaiba and Anzu together again. However this time neither one of them were able to hide their blushes.

"S-sorry, it's just you three looked so good together, that I thought for sure you were all a family?" The thought of being married to Kaiba suddenly made Anzu feel very ill as she grabbed the side of her stomach. She turned to meet his gaze bracing herself for another insult, but Kaiba seemed to preoccupied with his own embarrassment to even notice. 'Well that could have gone worse' sighed Anzu as her stomach finally settled.

*******************************************************

"Come on guys, before the line gets any longer," whined Mokuba as he ran toward the haunted house.

"What's the big hurry, it's only a bunch of cheap special effects and low budget sounds" smirked Kaiba.

"Well aren't those interesting words coming from someone's who's company sponsors this place." smiled Anzu slyly. The only response she received was a intangible mutter.

As they entered the haunted house Anzu began to tense up a little bit. She always hated these kind of places, despite their cheap special affects and what not. "Whoa," exclaimed Mokuba as something seemed to catch his attention. Suddenly without warning Mokuba darted off in the direction of his amusement.

"Hey Mokuba, don't run off this place can be dangerous if your not careful," called Anzu, however her words were never heard. She didn't want to admit it, but the main reason why she was so concerned was because she didn't want to be left alone with Kaiba. Especially in a creepy place like this. 

The two walked together silently, as Anzu tried to think of something to say. This was actually the first time they had been alone all night. As Anzu finally thought of something she was suddenly startled by a mechanical ghost which had jumped out in front of the two.

Kaiba rolled his eyes out of boredom, however, Anzu found this gesture not at all so monotonous as she let out a helpless scream and jumped into Kaiba's arms. Cheap robotics and corny sound affects were one thing, but Anzu jumping into his arms was a completely different story as Kaiba stepped back out of surprise in the direction of a rickety looking old box.

Anzu felt the floor beneath her disappear as her mind suddenly went blank When she finally regained consciousness her face turned bright red as she realized just what position she and Kaiba were in. "Uh-are you all right?" Anzu finally managed to sputter out.

"I will once you get off of me" growled Kaiba as he rubbed the back of his sore head. Anzu quickly jumped off of Kaiba's lap in which she had so carelessly landed on and tried to hide her crimson face. "You know your a lot heavier than you look," grumbled Kaiba as he stood to his feet.

"What?!?" shrieked Anzu as she got ready to explode on him.

"Save your drama" interrupted Kaiba harshly as he pointed in a upward direction "we got better things to worry about now." It was at that point that it suddenly occurred to Anzu what exactly had just happened. Upon stepping back out of surprise from Anzu's advances, Kaiba had accidentally stepped through a loose floor board, sending the two falling several feet below the ground. "This must have been some kind of a trap door or something." commented Kaiba as he began to study their position.

"Well how are we going to get out of here?" panicked Anzu, however Kaiba seemed to be completely ignoring her. "Well it doesn't look too far up so maybe we could jump out" suggested Anzu as she began to hop up and down.

"Don't be stupid, that won't work," scoffed Kaiba errantly.

"Well how do you know unless you try," snapped Anzu defensively.

"Simple physics," smirked Kaiba as he pointed to his head suggestively and gave Anzu an all knowing smile. Anzu let out a frustrated huff. She hated it when he was right. 

"Well then how about I climb on your shoulders, I bet we could reach then?" suggested Anzu. Although Kaiba had already thought of that, he simply nodded his head in compliance.

As Anzu climbed onto Kaiba's back in attempt to stand on his shoulders, Kaiba let out a slightly alarming gasp as Anzu's chest briefly brushed against his back. 'Well who would of thought she was so well rounded' smiled Kaiba internally. When Anzu finally reached Kaiba's shoulders she suddenly lost her footing as she landed on his head. "Well that's an interesting color," grimaced Kaiba as he suddenly wished he had kept that thought to himself. Anzu's face suddenly turned beet red as she half jumped, half tripped off of Kaiba's shoulders and kicked him in the back of the head.

"You pervert, how dare you look up my skirt" shrilled Anzu accusingly, as she was unable to control her anger.

"Well it's not like I meant to look, your the clumsy nitwit who fell on my freaking face!?!" retaliated Kaiba.

"OUU we don't have time for this!?!" thundered Anzu angrily. "Why don't you climb on my shoulders instead?"

"Don't be stupid, your way too light to support my weight, besides I don't think we can reach the top that way anyways" Kaiba scoffed.

"Oh, first I'm too heavy and now I'm too light why don't you make up your mind!?!" Kaiba rolled his eyes away from Anzu as he felt his own frustration begin to rise. "So Mr. Smart Ass, what do you suggest we do now?"

"Wait, what else can we do? Well just have to wait until Mokuba finds us." Anzu let out a frustrated scream as the thought of having to be stuck in the cramped room with Kaiba for God knows how long enraged her. However, no matter how mad Anzu got, there was nothing else she could do.

After several minutes Anzu slunk down to the ground and let out a angry groan. Not soon after that did Kaiba hesitantly sit down beside her. The little hole they had fallen through was almost too small to fit one person, so the two were forced to sit very close to each other. Upon brushing shoulders Anzu felt a chill go down her spine. Kaiba's icy personality seemed to be emitting into the air around them. 'I should have brought a coat"

"Let's just get this straight," grumbled Kaiba. "You don't talk to me, and I won't talk to you, does that sound fair?"

"Fine," snapped Anzu. "For once I agree with you."

As the night began to draw on, Anzu suddenly felt her eye lids grow heavy. The two had sat in complete silence for a few hours. This would have been a perfect time for Anzu to try to talk to Kaiba, but it soon became apparent to her that she didn't really want to have anything to do with him. As Anzu let her mind wander, her eyes finally began to close, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Seto stared at the wall in front of him. He had been staring at it so long that he could almost swear it was moving away from him. Seto continued to focus on the wall in an attempt to think about anything but the horrible day he was having, when Anzu suddenly rested her head on his shoulders. "Hey, what's the big idea!" protested Seto as he tried to move away from her. However, Anzu was too deep in her slumber dreaming that she had her head resting on Yami to notice as she subconsciously followed his shoulder.

There wasn't much Seto could do, considering his space was so limited. If just stood up, Anzu would no doubt hit the ground, but was Seto really in the mood to hear her start bitching again? No, his mind was way to tired to engage in a battle with her right now. Finally Seto merely gave up and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, do as you damn well please," he mumbled, despite the fact he knew she couldn't hear him.

Seto continued to stare at the wall, however this time his mind was set on other things. Anzu let out a soft moan as she snuggled up closer to his shoulders. Seto began to tense up to her movements as her sudden shift sent a sweet fragrance to his nose. 'Damn she smells good. Wait what's wrong with me? Seto get a grip!!!' scolded Seto to himself. Seto tried once again to move away from Anzu, but her grip around his arm only tightened. Finally Seto begin to relax his muscles as his mind slowly drifted off. The sweet scent of Anzu reminded Seto of the row of beautiful flowers outside his mansion. There soothing fragrance caressed him as Seto eventually drifted off to sleep too.

A blissful smile formed on Anzu's lips at the thought of finally being with Yami. In her dream world they walked along the worn park path arms locked, with her head resting on his shoulder. As her dream began to fade away, Anzu slowly regained her consciousness. Suddenly she didn't feel so cold anymore as she snuggled closer the warm body against her. 

Anzu's eyes popped open as she realized just who she was leaning next to. She had her head resting on Kaiba's shoulder with both her arms wrapped around his arm while he had his chin resting on top of her head. Anzu leapt to her feet slamming her head roughly against his chin and rudely waking him up.

"Just what do you think you were doing" demanded Anzu as she pointed at him accusingly. "How dare you take advantage of me while I was sleeping!?!" 

"What!?!" exclaimed Kaiba. "You were the one who was hanging all over me first!"

"Then why didn't you wake me up" shouted Anzu, unable to believe his words.

"Because I'm tired of always hearing you constantly Bitch at me!?!?" shouted Kaiba even louder.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't so damn unbearable!" protested Anzu. 

"Me unbearable?? Your the one who's unbearable?? First you come barging into my house and now your out to sabotage my life. What can't you just catch a clue and leave me the Hell alone."

Anzu had definitely had her fill of Kaiba. She had tried to be somewhat decent because Mokuba was around and she still wanted to go through with Mai's plan, but after the day she had been through all bets were off.

"Damn you Seto Kaiba you make me so angry!! I just can't take it anymore"

"Well how do you think I feel, having to spend the whole damn day with a insufferable, prissy little Bitch like you!!!" Kaiba really hadn't meant to be so harsh, but his mind was way too tired to keep his mouth in check. 

Upon hearing Kaiba's words Anzu could no longer contain herself. "You want to know what I think about you?!? I'll tell you what I think!?! At first I thought you were just a rich arrogant little brat, but after spending the day with you I think I finally see you for who you really are!?!"

"Oh is that so," sneered Kaiba, unwary that he was going to be totally unprepared for Anzu's words.

"Sure you put on a macho tough guy act, and put up a front that your all big and bad, but you can't hide behind your lies forever. You think if you pick on people who seem weaker than you, then everyone will see you as some kind of a strong person, but you haven't fooled me." Kaiba lifted up his brow in utter amazement as Anzu's words suddenly began to interest him. "Your just a scared little boy, aren't you?"

"What!?!" snapped Kaiba.

"You try to act like your a strong person, but your really nothing but a weak scared little boy. Your probably weaker than any person I've ever met, and you want to know how I know ?" Kaiba's eyes began to burn with anger as he couldn't believe Anzu's words. How dare she call him weak!

"Because your so scared of being hurt that you've shut off yourself from the whole entire world, but you can't run from it forever Seto Kaiba. That's difference between Yugi and you. That's why you'll never be able to beat him! Yugi is a much stronger person than you'll ever be!!"

"Shuddup," thundered Kaiba, as he suddenly decided that he didn't want to hear Anzu's words anymore.

"At first I thought you were just so antisocial because you hated people, but I think I've finally seen through your mask. You act so heartless because your scared that people might start to like you. Your afraid that if they do, then you might start to like them back, and then you'll run the risk of getting hurt."

"I'm warning you," threatened Kaiba as he began to tremble with anger.

"Your so afraid of getting hurt just a little that you decided to push everyone away from you, even Mokuba!!!" Kaiba could barely stand to hear Anzu's words as they began to cut deeply at him, deeper than any knife ever could.

"But you know what, I don't think I hate you anymore, I just pity you, pity you because you'll never able to truly enjoy the pleasures of life. No, you'll just be too busy trying to shield yourself, keeping yourself protected from getting hurt like some kind of cowering animal, because your not a strong enough person to deal with any real pain. But do you want to know what a truly strong person is like?"

"I said that's enough," shouted Kaiba as he tore his eyes away from Anzu.

"A strong person, is someone who's willing to do anything, despite how much they know it might hurt. There not afraid of getting hurt because they know their strength of heart will see them through, but you Seto Kaiba, you wouldn't understand that. You think that if you put a wall around your heart then you'll be able to shield your weakness from any real pain-"

Kaiba could no longer control himself as he suddenly grabbed Anzu and slammed her against the wall. "Oh so now your going to hit me? Do you think that'll make you feel like a stronger person?" instigated Anzu.

"Shut up, just shut up!! How dare you talk to me like that, you have no idea what kind of pain I've been through!! You could never understand!!" cried Kaiba as he eyes began to gloss up.

Anzu was startled by Kaiba's tone, but she had made up her mind that she wouldn't stop until she finished saying everything that she had been holding back for so long. She didn't care what he did. Right now the only thing she was intent on doing, was hurting him. Getting him back for all the pain he had ever put her and all her friends through. However, the more she talked, the more she began to feel sorry for Kaiba.

"How can I know as long as you continue to cower away and hide yourself? I really do pity you now more than ever." 

Anzu let out a cold laugh as a sudden thought came to mind. "It's no wonder you get so wrapped up in all those computer games, your not much different from your silly robots and machines are you? cold and emotionless. The only difference is that your computers will never know fear like you do-" 

Kaiba couldn't take in any longer. He was on the verge of tears. He had to find someway, any kind of way to shut her up. He couldn't bare to hear her words. They rang clearly through his head. Each sentence was like torture as he felt the wall around his heart crumble. As Anzu continued on with her slow persecution, the perfect way to shut her up finally came to mind.

Anzu had thought that nothing that Kaiba could do would ever shut her up. He could have insulted her, beat her, even tried to kill her, and she still would have kept on going. However, Anzu was completely unprepared for what Kaiba had in store for her. He had definitely found the perfect way to shut her up. Anzu's eyes widened as she finally realized what was going on. Seto Kaiba was actually kissing her!!!

To be continued

Ouuu such an evil cliff hanger, I know! Muhwahahaha!!! So the plot thickens!?! Could this be the blossoming of a new romance or only more disaster. Well I suppose you'll have to read my next lovely chappie to find out! Oh well, the more reviews I get the more quicker I'll post chapters!

Yes, yes I know that these chapters seem to be very Seto/Anzu related. It's not helpin the Yami/Anzu votes im not gettin either (opps). However this is still a love triangle so be ready for more surprises. Well guys see ya next update, and thanks once again for all your support.

Quote of the Week: "Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't." (Erica Jong)   



	7. Prelude to a Kiss

Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews again!! I do however want to apologize for taking so long to update this chapter, but I have a good excuse. You see this weekend I went to an anime convention!! I had meant to post up this chapter the day before I left because I knew I would be gone Friday-Sunday, but I got so busy getting ready for the convention and finishing my costume that I forgot to!

Anyways the convention I went to was great! It was Akon 14 in Dallas! This was my first ever Akon and I had so much more fun at this convention then any of the others I have been to b-4!! I can't wait till next year! I got so many great pics (I even got some pics of Yugi and Kaiba), spent loads of money (I'm so broke), and even got to see some new animes that haven't even come out in the US yet (more reasons to spend my money)!

Also Duel Jewel and Camino were there and they ROCK!!! I got to go to their concert and even got them to sign the Cds I bought and got tons of pics (the lead singers in both groups were so hot!!). Anyways I would go on about my super experience but it would take up too much time and I know you guys are more interested the fic. Anyways sorry again and I hope you enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: If 1 + 1 = 2 , then Yugioh + Its Characters = not me because I don't own them and I probably never will. Okay now that I got those problems done can anyone help figure out how long it will take two trains heading northeast and southeast, one traveling from Cookietown 200km and the other one from LittleRock 500km at a speed of 30m/s, and they both left the station 2 hours apart from each other and it was raining in Pennville while Bush was giving a speech over budget increases, and purple elephants were dancing on the tracks, so..........

****

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp.7 Prelude to a Kiss

She wasn't sure how long it had been as she laid there in the darkness. Even though her eyes were wide open she was unable to see a thing. The night surrounded her as the dark clouds in the sky above blocked even the moonlight from her line of vision. However although Anzu was encircled by the shadows of this black night she was unable to fall asleep. Whether her eyes were open or not didn't seem to matter. The only thing she could think about were the events that had occurred the night before. Thoughts that were even more murky then the overwhelming darkness that had now consumed her room.

"Anzu are you sure your alright?" whispered a voice from outside her door. Anzu had come home late the night before, and when her mom asked her why, the only response she received was a troubled look and a "I'm sorry it won't happen again." Anzu's mother was worried that her daughter might have gotten sick, and the fact that Anzu had decided to go to bed so early that night was not helping her nerves. 

As a beam of light crept it's away into Anzu's room, Anzu quickly shielded her sensitive eyes. She had been sitting there staring into the darkness so long, that her retinas were now unable to focus on even such a weak amount of light. 

Anzu's mom peeked her head into Anzu's room in order to see why her usually cheerful daughter wasn't okay. "Don't worry mom, I'll be a fine.......I'm just a little tired from last night." Anzu's mother had no idea how much truth rang within those words. Maybe Anzu's body wasn't tired, but her mind definitely could do with some rest.

When Anzu's mom had finally left the room, Anzu turned over in her bed and stared in the direction of the ceiling. Although she couldn't see it, she knew it was there. She held her hand up in the air in front of her face and tried to make out it's figure in the middle of the darkness. Finally she brought her fingers to her face, and rested them to her lips.

"I, I can't believe it.........I can't believe Seto Kaiba actually........actually kissed me!?!" Hearing the words escape from her mouth, Anzu had trouble believing that she was actually speaking them. If not for the sound of her own voice Anzu would have sworn she heard the words come from someone, anyone else. As Anzu traced the outline of her lips, a flood of memories soon took over her thoughts.

***************************************************************

As Kaiba pushed Anzu against the wall, a wave of panic flashed into her mind. Kaiba's dark figure towered over Anzu as she struggled to suppress her fears. His strong hands firmly pressed against Anzu's arms, daring her to try and resist him. "Oh so now your going to hit me? Do you think that'll make you feel like a stronger person?" shouted Anzu angrily. It was kind of ironic that Anzu would say such words in a situation like this. Sure everything she was telling him was true, but as Kaiba held Anzu firmly against the wall it became pretty obvious to her just how physically powerful Kaiba was. If he wanted to, he could probably rip her apart with his bare hands. 

Anzu suddenly begin to tremble at the thought, and if it had not been for the shaking of Kaiba's own frustrated hands, he might have realized just how frightened Anzu was. However despite her own fears Anzu continued on. She wouldn't stop until she had let Kaiba know just what a weak person he truly was on the inside. She wanted him to hurt just like the way he hurt everyone around him, even if he tried to kill her.

"Shut up, just shut up!! How dare you talk to me like that, you have no idea what kind of pain I've been through!! You could never understand!!" cried Kaiba as the sound of his voice begin to echo into Anzu's ears. To Anzu's own astonishment, the look in Kaiba's eyes had gone from bitter rage to an intense and heart wrenching sadness. He was almost on the verge of tears! Had it been any other person Anzu would have stopped her torture, hugged Kaiba right there, and tried to reassure him, but someone like him didn't deserve such kindness. Kindness was not the way to get through to person like Seto Kaiba.

Anzu let out a cold laugh as a sudden thought came to mind. "It's no wonder you get so wrapped up in all those computer games, your not much different from your silly robots and machines are you? Cold and emotionless. The only difference is that your computers will never know fear like you do-" 

Before Anzu could finish her final sentence, she was suddenly cut off as two piercing blue streaks shot into her face. Kaiba's once cold and emotionless eyes had stolen the very words out of Anzu's mouth. The intensity and pure emotion reached into the depths of Anzu's soul, seizing her mouth and cutting off any means of speech.

Suddenly Kaiba's grip on Anzu loosened up, but he still held onto her tight enough so that she still couldn't escape from his heart stopping eyes. As their eyes met, Anzu found herself unable to read Kaiba any longer, but she knew that the look in his eyes was not those of anger but of something else. Panic suddenly overtook Anzu as she tore her eyes away from Kaiba's fiery gaze. 'Oh God, he's really going to kill me, isn't he!'

Anzu's balled her hands up into a tight fist and held them to her sides as she braced herself for whatever Kaiba had in store for her. He closed in on her, his face only millimeters from hers. Tears of fear begin to escape from Anzu's eyes as the pounding of her heart begin to beat rapidly.

Anzu's eyes popped open in utter disbelief as a realization of what was going on finally hit her. Was Seto Kaiba actually kissing her!?!

Anzu's fist loosened apart as Anzu felt her entire body begin to grow weak. As their lips met, an immense heat shot through Anzu's veins as the speed of her heart beats tripled. Anzu suddenly felt her mind drift away from her as her body begin to melt. Although Kaiba's kiss was fierce and ferocious at first touch, the pure emotions behind it were of no comparison. 

Anzu's eyes begin to drift shut as she finally succumbed to Kaiba's will. She felt as though she couldn't get enough, she wanted more, despite the fact that it was Kaiba who was kissing her. Anzu begin to lean backwards in attempt to let Kaiba deepen their kiss. The pressure of his lips increased as Anzu felt his tongue brush against her lips. Anzu hesitantly opened her mouth. She knew she shouldn't be doing what she was doing, but she didn't care, she wanted more. She wanted to feel more of Kaiba's passion. She wanted as much as she could handle.

As Kaiba explored his way into her mouth, Anzu let out a faint moan from the back of her throat. She felt as though her heart would burst from the overwhelming flood of emotions that were now surrounding her. 

Suddenly Anzu felt herself go dizzy as she grabbed onto the sleeves of Kaiba's jacket, out of fear that her legs might give. As Kiaba deepened his kiss Anzu clasped onto him tighter afraid that if she let go she would fall backwards and their kiss would break. No, nothing would deprive Anzu from this overwhelming bliss.

Realizing Anzu's faint movements Kaiba drew her in closer in order to let her body relax and rely on his strength to hold herself up. He wasn't sure what had taken over him, but he wanted this moment to last even more than Anzu did.

As he savored the taste of Anzu, the ferocity of Kaiba's movements begin to waver as Kaiba kiss transformed from one of angry spontaneity to one of gentle and pure passion. As Seto struggled to breath through his nose he suddenly felt himself go lightheaded due to lack of oxygen. As much as it pained him to admit it, he knew neither he or Anzu could take much more of this overpowering pleasure without passing out. 

Against his better judgment, Kaiba finally released his captor from the spell his lips had invoked as their eyes slowly opened in unison.

::SLAP::

Anzu and Kaiba took in rasping breaths, as they stared at each other intensely. Kaiba's face begin to burn as the effects of Anzu's slap finally wore in. Neither one dared to break their gazes out of fear of what would happen to them if they let their guards down. As Kaiba's gasp begin to subdue he finally opened his mouth to speak "Anzu I-"

"Big Brother!! Anzu!! Are you two down there?" cried Mokuba as a bright light flashed in their direction. 

"M-Mokuba!?!" stammered Anzu she suddenly forgot her position and dropped her gaurd first.

"I'm so glad you two are safe." cried Mokuba as he gave his big brother a hug. "When I noticed you guys weren't behind me, I looked everywhere for you guys, but this place was just too big. Finally I asked security for help and once we got some flashlights I noticed this big hole in the ground............." As Mokuba continued on with his explanation, Anzu felt her mind drift away as a realization of what had happen just a few moments ago finally hit her. Kaiba, however continued on as if nothing had happened. How did he keep himself so damn well composed. It must of been due to his years of practice. All those years he spent fooling people into believing he was strong person, but Anzu had seen through him.

"Don't worry kiddo, were fine, I'm just sorry your day was ruined." smiled Kaiba warmly as he patted Mokuba's head. Kaiba always seemed to take his mask off for Mokuba, until-

"No that's not true, I really did have a great time with you and Anzu." Upon hearing her name Kaiba made eye contact with Anzu for the first time since their encounter. The once fiery and passionate glow had been replaced once again with his familiar cold gaze.

"We're really sorry Kaiba sir, we had no idea that there was a trap door there, we-" 

"Don't let it happen again, had it been anyone else you would have had a law suite on your hands." snapped Kaiba as he interrupted the pale looking supervisor. "Come on Mokuba, it's getting really late, let's go home." Mokuba shook his head in agreement and he tried to hide his faint yawn.

They drove in silence. A hundred things seemed to be running through Anzu's mind however every time she opened her mouth her voice seemed to escape her. Kaiba didn't seem to be making things much easier either. He just sat there in a cold silence as if nothing at all had happened. Although they only sat a few inches apart with Mokuba who was now sleeping peacefully with his head resting on Anzu's lap separating the two, Anzu felt as though she were a hundred miles away from Kaiba. 'Why is he always so damn irreproachable!' The way Kaiba was acting was really pissing Anzu off. Anzu's frustration begin to grow and when she finally got up the nerve to tell Kaiba just how damn annoying he was being they had finally reached her house. 

Mokuba let out a heavy yawn as he struggled to open his tired eyes. "Thank you so much for spending the day with us. I had a lot of fun." Anzu smiled and kissed Mokuba on the forehead, and got up to leave. Mokuba tried to get up to walk her to her door, however he was much to fatigued to do so. Suddenly Kaiba got up from his seat, as if he read Mokuba's mind and decided to walk Anzu to her door in his place. Anzu almost felt her heart leap from her chest as Kaiba opened her door for her and slowly followed her to her house. Once again they walked in silence, and when they finally reached her door Anzu turned to say goodnight, but Kaiba was already walking back to his limo. Anzu watched him for longer than she needed to, and finally walked inside her house. As she shut the door behind her she leaned up against the wood and let out a heavy sigh. It was almost as though she had been holding her breath ever since their.....kiss.......

******************************************************

Now here she sat in the darkness of her room, reliving that moment over and over in her mind. She wasn't sure what to do. 'How could I let him kiss me? I mean he did have me pinned up against the wall, but if I really wanted to I know I could have made him let go of me, so why?' Anzu wasn't sure what to think at this moment. She couldn't figure out at all what was going on in Kaiba's mind. How could he just kiss her like that and then pretend like nothing had happened? Sure that was probably the smartest thing to do in a situation like this, but Anzu didn't care about being logical. Had that moment been any normal kiss she would have just let it go, but no, this kiss was different. There was too much feeling and passion for it to be purely a lust driven kiss. Anzu had to get her answers, and she knew she would never be able to truly rest until she did. As Anzu continued to torture herself with these thoughts, she was once again interrupted by her mother.

"Anzu dear, there's a young man here to see you, do you want me to tell him your not feeling well?" whispered her mother. Someone to see her. It couldn't be Yugi, otherwise her mom would have just said so. Maybe it was Jounouchi or Honda, whatever the case Anzu quickly sat up in her bed as she decided it would be best to see what he wanted. Anything to get her mind off of this nightmare. 

"No that's okay, tell him I'll be down in just a minute." smiled Anzu weakly as she turned on her lamp. She had to give her eyes a little time to focus first so that when her friends saw her they wouldn't think anything was wrong.

As Anzu walked down the stairs toward the living room she smiled to herself as she heard her mother laughing. It must have be Jounouchi, only that goof could make her mom laugh like that. "Oh your such a charming young man," chuckled her mother. "I'm sorry Anzu's taking so long, I don't think she's feeling like herself today."

When Anzu finally reached the living room she was stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh so you finally made it down sweetie, it took you long enough, but that's okay, I was just having a little chat with your charming little friend Mister Seto, right?" Kaiba shook his head and smiled at Anzu's mother. "Oh well now that Anzu is here how about I fix you guys some tea," and without a moments waste, Anzu's mother got up and went into the kitchen.

Anzu stared at Kaiba unable to move her feet. He stared back at her, and even though his cold gaze had seemed to warm up a bit, there was still no emotion behind his eyes. Anzu suddenly felt as though the world had disappeared around them as they stared at each other in a mental lock. Finally Anzu unconsciously walked to where Kaiba was sitting and sat down in the chair across from him. Kaiba still made no attempt to say anything as his eyes followed her every movements. Anzu struggled to read his eyes, but she had never seen him look at her like this way before. He had her totally thrown off guard.

"Here you are," interrupted Anzu's mother again. "Oh by the way Anzu, your father just called me and said he was having a problem at the office and he needed my help. I'll be stepping out for just a few hours, is that okay?"

'NO!!!' shouted Anzu in the back of her head. Was fate somehow working against her? She didn't want to be left alone in her house with Kaiba, especially with him looking at her the way that he was. 

As Anzu walked her mother outside , her mother suddenly stopped just outside the door. "Anzu you sly girl, I thought you would never bring home a sweetie like this one. Seeing as how your always hanging out with those silly boys, I thought you would never bring home a real boyfriend. Oh and he's such a charming and handsome young man too."

"Wha-what," chocked Anzu as she couldn't believe her mothers words. Kaiba tried to hold back his blush as he could hear Anzu's mothers words plain and clear through the window.

"Whenever you get a chance, I want you to invite him over to dinner, you hear." Before Anzu could protest any further her mother gave her a mischievous wink and walked out the door. Anzu let out a weak sigh as she waved her mother off.

Finally after prolonging her farewell as long as possible she slowly turned around to face her fate. Her feet begin to drag as she walked in the direction of the living room. Upon hearing her faint shuffles Kaiba watched Anzu cautiously. "Okay Kaiba what do you want, why are you here."

Upon hearing her words, Kaiba's eyes drifted toward the ground as if he had suddenly lost his nerve. After a brief pause he lifted his head to meet her eyes once again and finally replied "I came here tonight because we need to talk."

To be continued....................

Okay guys I have to admit that was probably the first ever semi graphic love scene that I have ever written so I hope it didn't suck too bad. So what do the two teens need to talk about? Well wouldn't you like to know! Well I hope this chapter will keep you on the edge of you seats until next week, and keep this reviews a comin! Thanks so much for your support guys!

****

Quote of the Week: "Madness takes its toll. Please have exact change ready."


	8. Kiaba's Dilemma

Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews again. When I first started this fic I never thought so many guys would like it. I'm so use to getting only like a couple of reviews, but that just not the case here. Thank you guys you are all very encouraging!! Well anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I just want to tell you guys now that things are about to change a bit, because after this chapter my love triangle will actually change course a little. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: My legal consultant (lawyer is such a harsh word) told me that I have no legal right to claim Yugioh or any of it's characters. He also told me that I should stop running over small animals and it's not healthy to have pictures of Yami, Jochan, and Kaiba posted all over my room, but what's he know? Okay so he has a Harvard degree and a doctrine in law, but so what!! I have pictures of Yami, Jochan, and Kaiba all over my room so I've got him beat! Take that Harvard Diploma. _::Throws dueling deck at framed diploma on lawyer's wall, shatters it into a million pieces, and runs away frantically like she didn't do anything:: _Gomen! (^_^;)

****

Love Kaleidoscope 

Chp.8 Kaiba's Dilemma

Like the rhythm of a distant drum, the sound of a pen clicking against a laptop filled the air. At first all that could be heard were a series of chaotic drum beats as the owner of the pen banged down on the laptop with perfect unison to the thoughts that plagued him. However after a long period of silent thought, a rhythm was soon established as the wheels of the drummers mind soon became encircled with the same thoughts over and over again, until they were all he could think about. He couldn't concentrate on anything else, and he had given up all hope ever finishing any work that day. Now here he was sitting at his table in a mesmerized state, unwary of the fact that the pounding of his pen had soon become perfectly in sync with the beating of his heart.

"A little on edge today, sir?" questioned a random worker who had gotten so aggravated by the constant pen pounding that he had finally gathered up the courage to speak, although he knew it might cost home his job, but at this point he could care less. The unnerving sound of his bosses incisive drumming was about to drive him up the wall!!

Realizing that his actions, and distant thought had been noticed by everyone at the table, Seto scowled at the worker. "Mind your own damn business" he growled, and with that final statement he got up and left the room.

"Well then........I guess our meeting has been cancelled?" sputtered a surprised employee as the other participants of the meeting shook their confused heads in agreement. They had never seen their boss act this way before.

"Dammit..................Dammit......DAMMIT!!" shouted Seto angrily as he slammed his hand down on his desk with all his might. "What the hell is wrong with me!?! Why can't I get that damn girl out of my head!?!?" For the first time in his life, the attention of Seto, Head of Kaiba Corps, Game Designing Genius, wasn't totally focused on a new program, a duel monsters match, or even his damn Kaiba Corps!!! For some reason the only thing that he could think about was Anzu and the incredible kiss they had shared last night. 

"How could I? How could I be so weak!?!" thundered Seto to himself. It was times like these that Seto wish he had someone to consult, and Mokuba sure wouldn't be able to understand what Seto was going through. Then again, this was the first time Seto ever felt the need to consult anyone about a problem that he knew he couldn't solve by himself. Generally he would brainstorm until he could figure out all the answers on his own, but he never needed anyone's help before. However, this situation was beyond Seto's expertise. These feelings, these emotions, this ache that had somehow chiseled it's way into his stone cold heart was completely foreign to him. Usually when Seto found himself in a predicament where he didn't know or understand something he would merely find his answers in a book or on the internet, however in this case those old faithful tactics had proven useless.

He couldn't, he couldn't actually be having feelings for this girl. No that was impossible! The only two people that Seto Kaiba cared about in the world were Mokuba and himself. He didn't have time or any room left in his heart to care about anyone else. So maybe, just maybe these feelings were something that were driven purely by lust. No, this wasn't the first time Seto's hormones got a little more than out of hand (after all he was still human, well sort of), and if he really wanted to settle his manly yearnings he could always pay someone to take care of them, but no, this was not the case! The only person Seto wanted now was Anzu and no one else.

"Dammit!!" shouted Seto again as his frustration became almost too unbearable for him to keep inside. There wasn't any reason for Seto to have any kind of romantic feelings for Anzu. Besides, the only thing he ever did when he was around her was constantly argue, lose his cool, and make a fool of himself. No, he couldn't possibly have feelings for her. Weren't people who were suppose to like each other, suppose to, well, like each other?!?! 

Well, once Seto really thought about, he really didn't dislike Anzu at all, he just didn't get along with her. However, he had to admit that being around Anzu was, well slightly amusing. Now that he thought about it was actually kind of fun to argue with Anzu. It was fun to exercise his wits, and challenge his mind. Ever time she was around, Seto had to keep his mind sharp, always be prepared, and expect the unexpected. It was almost kind of like a game were the rules constantly changed, and surprises were around every corner. Being around Anzu was almost as challenging as his day to day lifestyle. Designing games challenged his mind, dueling sharpened his wits and kept him on edge, and while running Kaiba Corps, Seto had to always expect the unexpected. Although this life was exhausting and strenuous, these were things that Seto liked to do. They were what he enjoyed. So did that mean that he actually enjoyed being with Anzu?!?

"No way!!" shouted Seto again. There was just no way Seto would let himself start to care about another person. Caring about people was for the weak, and Seto Kaiba was anything but weak!! Seto cared about his parents, and then they left him!! After his parents died he thought he would never get over pain of their lose. Even caring about Mokuba was hard for him to do sometimes. Caring about his little brother hurt him because every time one of Seto's enemies wanted to get at him they would always come after Mokuba, and the grief of worrying about Mokuba and knowing that it was his fault that Mokuba was in pain was already almost too much for Seto to bear. No, he wouldn't let himself get hurt again. He had promised himself that a long time ago. He could never open his heart up to anyone else, if he did he would run the risk of being weak, of being vulnerable, of getting hurt again.......

"Was she right? Is what she said really true?" Seto's anger begin to die down, as a realization of what had just run through his mind hit him. "Am I really.........afraid?" Seto suddenly felt his legs go weak as he sat down in his chair. He had never really thought about it. Had he really been fooling himself all these years. Was he really that weak of a person? As Seto contemplated over Anzu's words and what it really meant to be strong, a flood of memories suddenly begin to surround him.

::Flash Back::

"Poor kid, he didn't even shed one tear, do you think he's in shock?" whispered the couple. "And I hear they have no other family, they'll probably be sent to an orphanage." Their voices were very faint as Seto stared into the two dark holes in the ground. "That's such a shame." As it begin to rain a few adults tried to urge Seto to go indoors before he caught his death of cold, but he refused to move. As the crowd around the two freshly laid grave sights begin to disappear, Seto stared into their shadows. 

"Why did you have to go? Was it something that I did......." Tears of sorrow begin to streak down his face, but were quickly washed away by the rain. No one knew that he was crying. They thought he was in shock, but all along he was crying both inside and out. "Don't worry, I promise I'll take care of Mokuba, I won't let anything happen to him, but.............."

//But who's going to take care of me?//

"Your not crying again are you?" smirked a cold voice. "Don't waste your tears. No matter how much you cry it won't bring them back, so save yourself the energy. Besides when you think about things are better this way. Now you no longer have those crutches in your life to hold you back, caring for people is a waste of time." 

'How can this man say such things, how dare he disrespect my parents!' Upon hearing these words all of Seto's sadness transformed into to uncontrollable anger as he swung at the dark man.

"Heh, aren't you an angry one, however, your too slow," he chuckled as he struck Seto in the face. Seto stared at him in disbelief. He had never been hit in his life, and he wasn't sure what to do. "Friendship, Love, Honor, Trust. there are all things for the weak, and in this world the only person you can depend on is yourself."

"Quit lying, that's not true at all," shouted Seto angrily as he finally recovered from the blow to his face.

"Is it? Then answer me this Seto, who was it that you trusted most in the world?" Seto suddenly grew silent. He didn't want to answer his question. "It was your parents, right? Well then Seto, tell me why then, if your parents really cared about you, then why did they leave you all alone? Is that something people who really love you do?"

"Shut up, just shut up! I don't believe you." shouted Seto again, as he tried to cover his ears.

"Hmm, so if you think I shut my mouth, then the truth will just go away," smirked the man coldly.

"Well then if I can't trust anybody, then why should I trust you!?! Why are you doing this, do you really care about me that much!?!" cried Seto as he struggled to hold back his tears.

Gozaburo let out an icy laugh at the thought of Seto's words. "Care about you? Don't be so naive, like I told you before the only person in this world that I care about is myself! That's why I need you. I need some one as sharp and with as much potential as you to carry out my legacy. However, as long as you remain as weak and pathetic as you are now I'm afraid I have no use for you, but if you follow me I promise you little Seto that I will teach you what it means to be a truly strong person. Because in this world only the strong survive, and if your strong you live, and if your weak you die. Now follow me and I promise you will never get hurt again."

Seto stared into Gozaburo's cold eyes as he felt himself tremble. "Teach me to be strong?" Seto clutched his heart as he begin to remember how much it hurt to know that he would never see his parents again. 'I don't want to feel this pain again. I don't ever want to be hurt like this again!.

"Okay then........teach me.........teach me what it means to be strong." An evil smile formed on Gozaburo Kaiba's face as he realized that he had finally found the one strong enough to take his place.

"Very well then Seto, Lesson One, the only person in this world that you can depend on is yourself. Never trust anyone, this is the most important rule, otherwise you'll just get hurt by those you foolishly believed in."

//I don't want to get hurt, but is being weak really all that bad?//

"You little fool, how dare you lose to a weakling like that?!" thundered Gozaburo as he struck Seto with all his might.

Seto held his side in pain as he suddenly begin to cough uncontrollably. He covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to subdue the violent coughs which caused his ribs to only ache worse. Seto stared down at the blood that now covered his hand in which he had just coughed up, and wiped the crimson liquid from the side of his mouth.

"Lesson number two little Seto, never lose to someone weaker than you. The strong shall never bow down to the weak." As the words echoed into Seto's ears and seeped their way into his heart, Gozubaro gave Seto another powerful kick to his other side sending him crashing into the wall. "Your still two weak Seto, but that's all right, I'm gonna beat the weakness out of you!"

Rather than feeling angry or sorry for himself, Seto felt an uncontrollable fear take over him. 'I'm still too weak, but if I'm too weak to survive then what about Mokuba?' Seto had promised his parents and himself that he would always take care of his little brother, but if Gozubaro's words were really true, then unless Mokuba became stronger, then he would never be able to survive. Suddenly Seto stood to his feet and spit the blood that had just crawled up his throat out his mouth. His eyes daring Gozaburo to hit him again.

Seto could never let Mokuba go through this kind of pain. "Perfect." smiled Gozaburo coldly. 

//I have to get stronger! That way I can be strong enough for the both of us!//

"P-please show mercy!" he cried as he begged for his life.

"Mercy?" laughed Seto coldly "But isn't mercy for the weak?" Seto closed in on his prey ready to strike as a hint of malice flickered in his ice blue eyes. Eyes which reflected the coldness which had taken over Seto's soul and claimed his heart. "It's an emotion for the weak."

Gozubaro trembled in fear as he realized that he made Seto too powerful, and now he was the one who was weak and obsolete. He had taught Seto well and now there was no turning back.

"This is the final lesson you taught me Kaiba......Gozaburo, never let emotions run your heart, emotions are feelings for the weak. Hmm, so now that you have become weak, you no longer have any right to continue to live in this world."

As Seto stared down at Gozaburo's cold body from the window he didn't feel anything. Sadness, happiness, hate, he felt completely void of all these feelings. He had finally become the stronger one, now he was the winner. However something at the corner of his heart begin to tug at him. 'Is this what it really feels like to be strong?

//I don't feel anything so how can I tell? How can tell if this is what it's suppose **feel **like to be strong, if I don't feel anything at all?//

***************************************************

The sun begin to set off in the distance as an array of purple and orange colors painted the sky. Seto stared out the window of his office and admired the view. No matter how many times he thought of these things, no matter how logical of a solution he thought of, his thoughts always seem to come back to this point.

'Am I wrong? Was I wrong? Did I really waste all these years of my life. Am I really truly a strong person?'

__

"A strong person, is someone who's willing to do anything, despite how much they know it might hurt. They're not afraid of getting hurt because they know their strength of heart will see them through, but you Seto Kaiba, you wouldn't understand that. You think that if you put a wall around your heart then you'll be able to shield your weakness from any real pain-"

Anzu's words stabbed deeply at Seto. At that moment he could have been cut with a hundred knives and none of them would have even compared to Anzu's words. So why did her words hurt him so much? Did he really want to become a stronger person like Gozubaro to actually become stronger, or did he do it because something else. A single tear landed on Seto's desk as a sudden realization hit him. He stared down at the small drop and got up from his desk. "That's it! I have to get out of here."

He drove in his limo in silence and in deep thought. He didn't really feel like going home that night, but he had left work early. Seto signaled the driver to stop as he got out of the car and decided he needed to walk. 'Is what she said really true? Was Gozubaro's definition of strength just the easy way out?'

'I've spent all my life following his teachings and for why? Because......because I was afraid. She was right, I was afraid.............I am afraid. I didn't want to get hurt. I couldn't stand the pain. Physical torture I could bare, but deep down I knew all along that my heart would never be able to withstand the pain.......the pain of living' Damn how was it that he had missed it. How was it that Anzu was able to see something locked so deep inside of him that even he didn't realize it was there? 'But now what? I've wasted so much of my life living a lie that I never learned what it truly means to be strong. All along I've been so weak, so weak that I hated myself, and pushed everyone away from me............so now what do I do?' As Seto felt as though he was about to lose all hope he suddenly realized where it was he had actually wandered.

"This is neighborhood where Yugi lives! That means this is also where Anzu lives........." Had fate brought Seto here on purpose? If anyone could answer his questions it was her. She had somehow seen through the depths of his soul, past his own eyes, so maybe she could give him his answers.

So now here he sat in living room of the one girl who probably hated him most in the world. "Why are you here." she questioned coldly.

"I'm here because we need to talk............"

To be continued.

Yeah! A chapter that was all about Seto! At first I was going to title the chapter _Enter the Kaiba_, but I decided it was a little too cliche. So what's on Seto's mind? What does he need to talk to Anzu about? Okay don't be mad b/c I ended two chapters at the same point twice. I promise in the next chapter I'll finally let you guys know what happened. Scouts honor. 

Momo's Subconscious: B.S., She was never a girl scout, they wouldn't accept her! 

Momochan: Shuddup! Who asked you!?!

You know guys to tell you the truth in all reality this my first ever Yugioh fanfic! Anyways that's besides the point. What my point is, is that over the course of writing this story I realized that Seto Kaiba is a really fun character to write. He's so damn moody and complex, how could I not love him. No wonder so many people like to write him! Jounouchi is also a pretty fun character to write too (last night I gave him a very minor part in the fic, and it was fun). I'm not saying that the other characters are boring (in all truth Yugi and Yami are my favorite characters), it's just that Kaiba excites me a little more (and he and Jou are my second favorites).

Anyways this next chapter is also what all you Yami/Anzu fans have been waiting for. Finally Yami will get to have a little action!! I was missin you, you cute lil ol spikey haired, devious smiling, trickster of a Bisho!

Yami: _::sweat drop:: _Umm yeah....... I guess it has been awhile, I mean I haven't been in this fic since the second chapter!

Momochan: Mmm, me sorry but what did you expect? Seto's a hard guy to convert.

Yami: Good point

Anyways everybody get ready because my little Love Kaleidoscope is finally gettin ready to spin! Now this is the stuff that love triangles are made of. See you guys next update!!

****

Quote of the Week: "Pain is weakness leaving the body"


	9. The Meaning of Love

Hello again everybody! As usual I'd like to thank you all for the great reviews! Well I have nothing special out of the ordinary to say, except now my story is going to start to take a little turn. Well I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters, however currently I am devising a plot to kidnap Malik so if any of you are interested in helping me I promise I'll share him with you, well maybe not, but I am willing to give you an arm or a leg for services rendered.........

****

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp.9 The Meaning of Love

Yugi let out a heavy sigh as he twirled his pencil around his finger and stared into space. Yami was sitting on the windowsill in the shadows of Yugi's room staring out into the street. Although Yami's body was with him, Yugi had a feeling that Yami's mind was out wandering those same streets that he was now so intently watching.

Yugi stared thoughtfully at his darker half, the look of concern on his face was as plain as the distant look on his Yami's. For the past couple of days Yami had been acting as though something was bothering him, and he would often times close off his mind link with Yugi. What was he hiding? What could be troubling him so much?

Right now Yugi couldn't concentrate on his homework, not as long as he kept worrying about his Yami, but every time he asked Yami what was wrong the only thing he would receive was a half hearted smile and a simple "nothing at all my little Aibou."

Yugi let out another frustrated sigh at this thought, but despite the predicted response he still had to ask Yami what was bothering him. "Yami, you've seemed a little upset lately, is their something bothering you?"

Just as Yugi predicted, Yami slowly tore his distant eyes from whatever it was he was looking at, gave Yugi an empty smile, and simiply replied, "nothing at all my little Aibou."

That was it, Yugi had, had just about enough! Why wouldn't Yami tell him what was wrong? Whenever Yugi had a problem Yami was always there to help him, but now that Yami was finally the one who was in need, he just simply pushed Yugi away. 'Maybe Yami thinks I can't help him, and he's probably right //poor Yugi shouldn't have such low self esteem//, but I don't care. I have to do something!!' 

As Yugi continued to stare at his Yami, faint tears begin to form in his eyes. He tried to quickly wipe them away, seeing as how he didn't want to give his Yami anymore grief, but it was to late, Yami had already seen them.

"Yugi! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Yami exclaimed as he quickly hopped off the windowsill and ran to his Hikari's aid.

"Nothing, I'm fine." sniffed Yugi as he pretended to work on his homework. 

"Don't lie to me Yugi, I can tell something is bothering you," Yami felt a little guilty saying that, seeing as how he had pulled that same game on Yugi first.

"Well Yami.......it's just that, it's just that I can tell something is bothering you, but I know there's nothing I can do to help you. I know that's why you wont tell me what's the matter........but if you did tell, I promise I'll try and help you, even though I know I probably can't!" Yami smiled down warmly at the sincere look in Yugi's eyes.

"That's why your crying?" How could Yugi be so sweet and caring. He was actually crying for him? Yami had never intended to hurt Yugi's feelings. This was the main reason why he didn't want to burden Yugi with his problems. It wasn't that he thought Yugi couldn't help him, he hated how Yugi always put himself down like that.

"Please Yugi, don't cry anymore, It's not that I thought you couldn't help me, it's just that I didn't want to bother you, that's all. However if it really means that much to you, I'll tell you what's wrong." reassured Yami as he sat down on the bed next to Yugi.

As Yami begin to unravel the events that had occurred that weekend, Yugi suddenly felt his heart go a little numb with each passing sentence. He had suspicions that Anzu had feelings for Yami, but he always wished that he was wrong. Why? because deep down, Yugi also was harboring secret affections for Anzu. He never wanted to admit it, and he thought maybe it was just because Anzu had been his life long friend, at one point she was his only friend, but somehow that friendship grew into something more. 'What's wrong with me? How could I be so selfish? Right now I should focus on Yami's problem.' 

"So your problem is that you don't feel the same way about Anzu?" questioned Yugi. He wasn't sure why Yami wouldn't, but it seemed as though that was the case. 

"Well that's what I thought at first, but now I'm not so sure anymore." Yugi perked his head in confusion as Yami's voice begin to trail off. "You see Yugi, for so long I lived within the shadows of the millennium puzzle that I became consumed by it's darkness, and before you freed my soul I wasn't sure what I was. At one point I thought I was nothing more than just a shadow myself."

Yugi stared into Yami's dark violet eyes as he continued to take in his every word. It wasn't very often Yami would talk to Yugi about things like this. "Somewhere during this time I lost myself along with all my memories, and now I fear that I also lost a very important part of myself as well."

Yami paused for a moment as he realized what he was actually saying. "However every moment I spend with you and your friends, I feel my self being regenerated little bit by little, however some things still elude me. I must admit that it was you who reminded me first what it means to care and love for someone again, but I still have trouble understanding such simple feelings."

"Well Yami, I wouldn't say feeling are that simple either, everyone gets confused about these things, I know that I do! It may be a little harder for you to figure them out since you were without them for so long, but don't worry, that's why we are all here to help you." 

Yami stared at Yugi in shock, however his bright smile comforted him. "So then I suppose you know exactly what it is that's bothering me. You see I can't really tell how I feel for Anzu since most feelings are still so foreign to me. I want to say that I don't feel the same way about her, but there's this little ache in my heart that's tells me otherwise. I'm just so confused."

As Yami continued to grow more and more distressed, Yugi felt himself grow more and more concerned. What could he do to help Yami out? "I'm just so confused Yugi, I don't know how to feel. I just wish I understood what it means to love someone better. I can't even remember if I've ever been in love before, but after Anzu kissed me old feelings have started to tug at my heart........I just wish I knew the exact nature of this emotion you call love."

As the last few words escaped from Yami's lips, a sudden thought crossed his mind. Out of everyone Yami had met, Yugi seemed to be the one with the biggest heart. Things like these always seemed to come to him so naturally, if anyone could understand these feelings it was definitely him. "Not unless you can tell me what love means Yugi?"

"The meaning of love?" exclaimed Yugi. He never thought Yami would ask him such a difficult question. "The meaning of love is well......" Yugi wasn't quite sure how to put it, however the look of anxiousness on his Yami's face willed him to go on. "Well it's kind of hard to explain" smiled Yugi hesitantly as he tried his hardiest to put his words together in way that wouldn't confuse Yami even more. "Well I guess being in love with someone is kind of like being in love with a friend of family member, but a little different......you see what I mean?" Yugi let out a defeated sigh as Yami shook his head in utter bemusement. 

"Let's see how should I put it?" mumbled Yugi to himself as Yami continued to hang on to his every word. "When you love someone, you feel like you can do anything and you want to do anything to make the person you love happy........and the only thing you want in return is to see that person's smile, to hear that person's laugh," Yugi paused for a moment making sure he hadn't lost Yami yet. "You also always want to spend time with the person you love, just being with that person makes you happy, no matter what your doing, even if it's something you don't even like, umm, such as getting a shot." Yami smiled at Yugi as he watched his lighter half squirm at the thought of getting a shot.

"I see......well then Yugi, then does that mean that I love you romantically?" questioned Yami innocently. Yugi's face suddenly went flush. He was flattered that Yami loved him, but he realized that Yami still didn't quite understand what he was trying to tell him. "N-no, well umm yes, well what I mean is, yes you do love me, but those are just the feelings you have for a person that you just love, but it's different when you also love them in a romantic way."

"Hmmm......." sighed Yami to himself as he tried to grasp the complexity of what Yugi was talking about. 

"You see when you have romantic feelings for someone you love, you feel the same way about that person, but then there's also more, you want to do more with that person than just make them happy or be with them.........." Yugi suddenly felt himself grow very tense and nervous with each passing word. He never thought **he **of all people would ever have the courage to say anything like this before in his life, but for his Yami he would do anything. "For example, Anzu has romantic feelings for you so she kissed you...........now even though Anzu loves me too she would never want to..........kiss me..........." 

Suddenly Yami was broken from his reflective trance as he noticed that his Aibou's face had suddenly gone from embarrassed to very depressed. He wasn't sure why but the bright tint in Yugi's eyes had suddenly dimmed and there was a very pained look on his face. "Yugi what's the matter, did I do something wrong?" questioned Yami worriedly.

"Oh it's nothing" lied Yugi "M-maybe I shouldn't, well what I mean is I don't think I can do this.......I'm sorry, I know I've probably just confused you even more, I guess you were right, I don't think I can help you, sorry Yami." whispered Yugi as he stared at the ground sadly trying to avoid all eye contact. 

"Don't be sorry Yugi, your wrong, you've done more than just help me" smiled Yami warmly as he tried to reassure his little Hikari. He still wasn't sure why, but obviously this type of subject was kind of hard for Yugi to talk about, and yet despite his own feelings Yugi still went on in order to help Yami out. Yami was pretty sure he didn't have romantic feelings for Yugi, if he was actually grasping what Yugi was saying, but he was certain that what ever this word called love meant, no matter what form or shape it could take, he loved Yugi most of all. "If it wasn't for your words Yugi I don't think I'd ever have been able to find a solution to my problem, but now thanks to you I have" and with that last statement Yami stood to his feet, patted Yugi on the head, and left to go find Anzu.

"So Anzu loves Yami, and Yami's problem is he isn't sure he loves her back........I wish I had that problem," whispered Yugi as he clutched his heart and stared at the floor in silence. The only thing that could be heard were the distant foot steps of Yami and the faint beat of his heart. "Oh well I guess we don't get to pick who fall for, I guess love's just unfair like that......maybe I should have warned Yami........."

********************************************************

"So what do we need to talk about," questioned Anzu dryly. Kaiba was the one who insisted they needed to talk, but for the last few minutes he hadn't done anything besides stare into to his tea cup. 

'What am I doing here? I can't believe I got so caught up in the moment that I came here.' As Anzu waited impatiently, Kaiba finally stood to his feet. "Never mind, this is just a mistake on my part. I think I better leave." Anzu couldn't believe the nerve of this man. She and he both knew that they had a lot of things to settle right now. Both of them had so many questions for each other that neither one could answer on their own. 

As Kaiba walked outside of the house Anzu's frustrations finally exploded. "So your just gonna run away again? How long will you keep running away from your problems Seto Kaiba!!!" Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks as something he had never felt before took him over.

"That's right!" shouted Kaiba, "I was running away, so what! I was running away because I didn't think I could possibly ever tell you that I just can't seem to get you out of my mind. Ever since our kiss you are all I can think about." Anzu couldn't believe her ears as Kaiba's words hit her with full force. She thought she would almost faint as she watched Kaiba turn around and walk towards her.

"I just couldn't tell you that you were the last thing I thought about when I went to sleep and the first thing I remembered when I woke up!" Now Kaiba was only a few feet from her. "And you want to know why? Because everything you said last night was true!! Now are you satisfied?" As Anzu listened to Kaiba's words she felt as though her heart would crumble.

"Your right I am weak, so what! This is the way I was taught, this the only way I know how to be! I tried to fool myself into believing I was a strong person, that was my only justification and for why? Because when I recognized that I had been wrong all these years I also realized that I had wasted my entire life living one big lie, you didn't have to tell me, I already knew, but I just couldn't let myself believe it!!" Anzu leaned against the side of the door as her whole body begin to grow weak. When Kaiba had made her angry the only thing she could think about was hurting him, but now that she succeeded, she realized that she didn't really want this anymore.

"That's why I push people way from me. That's why I hated them. Because I hated the fact that everyone was so much stronger than me, and it is for that reason I hate myself even more!!! That's why I came here....." Now Kaiba was only a few inches away from Anzu. His voice suddenly begin to soften up as he stared sadly into Anzu's eyes, "that's why I came here to talk to you. That's why I came here to ask you for your.....help." Anzu could tell how hard it was for Kaiba to get that last word out of his mouth.

"I wanted you to teach me Anzu, teach me what it means to be a strong person, a strong person like the one you said........" Now Kaiba was only a few centimeters from Anzu, as the full sincerity of his words could be heard clearly. "Help me to understand the reason......." Anzu felt herself gasp silently as Kaiba reached over to her and took her hand into his own.

"The reason why my hands tremble the way that they do every time I think about you...." Anzu's heart begin to beat rapidly at contact with Kaiba's own strong yet shaky hand, as she realized that she was now holding her breath. 

"I want to know why........" as Kaiba continued to speak he took Anzu's hand and put it up to his chest. The rapid movements of his heart seemed to be a hundred times quicker than her own. "Why is it that my heart begins to pound so uncontrollably whenever I hear the sound of your voice........." Finally Kaiba released Anzu hand, however she was unable to remove it from his chest.

"Tell me why I can't seem to control myself every time I see your face." Kaiba slowly reached his trembling fingers to Anzu's face as he wiped away the single tear that had escaped from her eye and rested his hand on her cheek. "and why is it that I long to feel your lips against mine?"

"Please tell me, tell me why I feel the way that I do every time I know that your around." Kaiba wasn't sure what had taken over him, but at this point he didn't care as inched his face to Anzu's own and kissed away another tear that had trickled it's way down her face. "Please, please teach me........."

Anzu felt as though her body was on fire as she felt her lips press against Kaiba's. The first kiss they shared had been incredible, but this time it was ten times better. There was something about this kiss that was entirely different. The emotions behind this kiss were much more sincere and passionate. Sure that hint of confusion and hesitation was still present, but this time the pure feelings were much more stronger and honest.

Anzu slowly closed her eyes as she felt herself being overwhelmed by Kaiba's passion. Before his kiss had been much more fierce, but this time his touch was much more genuine and gentle, and yet still so demanding. To Kaiba's own surprise Anzu responded to his soft playful gestures and this time returned his kiss. 

Anzu felt as though she would be overtaken by the feelings that now surrounded her. Every vein in her body was burning as her heart begin to race in perfect unison with Kaiba's. Kaiba drew Anzu in closer to him, as he felt Anzu begin to lean backwards. She arched her back in order to deepen the kiss as a few faint moans begin to echo in her throat.

This time Kaiba was afraid to break their kiss, for fear that this passionate ecstasy would end. The thought of that, only made Kaiba savor Anzu's taste, her touch, her sweet smell even more. He felt as though his heart would float away as his soul begin to intertwine with Anzu's.

Without even knowing it, Anzu wrapped her arms around Kaiba's neck and drew him even closer to her. She wanted more of his passion, more of these overwhelming sensations. Kaiba was surprised by Anzu's aggressive actions, but rather enjoyed having an excuse to get closer to her.

However, all the while that they were sharing this moment, both minds seemed to be thinking the same thought.........'What the hell am I doing?'

******************************************************

As Yami begin to walk his pace went from a quick step, to a fast trot, and then finally to a light jog. With each passing moment something inside him became more and more excited as his anxiousness to see Anzu grew. 'Thank you Yugi, you've made the answer so clear to me now,' smiled Yami.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say, but he knew what he was feeling. 'I'm not sure exactly what these feelings I'm having are, and I'm even more confused by what it means to be in love with someone, however if I ever was to choose someone that I wanted to be in love with, it would definitely be Anzu.' Yami was now running towards Anzu's house as something suddenly took over his feet.

'I know that together we can work this out, and I know maybe, just maybe Anzu could teach me what it means to be in love with someone.'

As Yami made his way towards Anzu's house, Yugi's words rang clear in his mind. _"When you love someone, you feel like you can do anything and you want to do anything to make the person you love happy........and the only thing you want in return is to see that person's smile, to hear that person's laugh"_

'That's right Anzu, that's all I want to do for you, and your smile, your beautiful smile is all that I would want. I'm not sure if this will work out, but if there is ever anyone who could show me love on this kind of level, I know it can be you.'

As Yami finally turned the corner which faced Anzu's house he was suddenly stopped in his tracks. 'What!?! How can this be!?!," exclaimed Yami as he realized what it was he was witnessing. Suddenly all his feelings quickly transformed into something indescribable as Yami felt his anger boil. 'Why in the Hell are Kaiba and Anzu kissing!?!"

To be continued......................

****

Quote of the Week: "Love is blind for a reason"

Oh my, ain't I such a naughty gurl? Bad Momo, bad! Although I must admit that this is one of my favorite chappies too. But oh how it just leaves you in suspense //_smug grin_//! Hehe well at least you guys, I already know what's going to happen next hehe!

Well I did warn you guys that this fic would be taking and interesting turn. Oh and to you Seto/Anzu fans who seem to be my dominate readers, sorry but like I said this is a love triangle, (but in all reality I did say that you the readers will get to pick who wins this love battle, however don't be too harsh on Yami! He is like my favirote character sort of.......but then I also love Kaiba so much! Arghhhh too!! See this it the reason why I'm letting you guys vote because no matter who wins I'll be both happy and sad).

Maybe I should take P.R's advice and let Anzu get neither one of them (then I can have them both!!! _sweat drop _^_^;;). Just kiddin!! Anyways hope you like this chapter as much as I do and as usual I'd love to read about your feelings through many, many reviews!! 


	10. Love Rollercoaster

Well man I knew that last chapter was kind of a dozy, and maybe one of my most suspenseful chapters but Wow! I'm so happy! I've never had so many reviews for one chapter. I guess it's now safe to say that you guys really like me. You may hate my cliff hangers, but (sniff) you really like me! Thank you guys, you are all so very encouraging!!!

Well things have certainly heated up for Seto and Anzu, but now I guess it's Yami's turn. Well oh well it looks like Anzu is about to get a taste of what love triangles are made of. Hope you guys enjoy.

****

Disclaimer: I am such a sugar fiend, and how I **do **love to eat sweets. However, I'm **not** a very good cook. So I decided to take cooking classes. Today I was sh**own** how to make cookies. However mine were not very **yu**mmy and I'm sure if you eat mine they will **gi**ve you a stomach ache. **Oh **well, I guess I still have a long way to go........ (P.S: This is not a subliminal message....sweat drop).

****

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp10 Love Rollercoaster

Yami stared into the deep blue sky and watched as the clouds rolled along with the sweet afternoon breeze. He let out a peaceful sigh as he admired their beauty. Normally Yami would much rather prefer his usual midnight walks, but something about this day seemed to call out to him. 

As he walked along the familiar park path, his mind seemed to drift from one thought to another. Last night after what he had witnessed, Yami had decided it best not to dwell anymore on his feelings for Anzu. It was obvious that she had already given up on her feelings for him, and seeing as how he wasn't sure whether he had feelings for her or not gave him no right to be angry. He did however feel somewhat disappointed, and slightly hurt, but he wasn't angry.......anymore.

When he had seen the two together he had been so angry that he could barely contain himself, although he wasn't sure exactly why. It wasn't like Anzu was his girlfriend. So rather than cause a scene he simply turned around and went back home. When Yugi asked him what was wrong, Yami merely returned to his soul room without a word. His anger was so extreme that he was afraid that he might say something he didn't mean. At that time Yami had thought it better just to hurt Yugi's feelings a little by ignoring him as oppose to hurting him a lot by taking his frustrations out on his little Aibou.

However once Yami had cooled off and thought about things he realized he didn't have a right to be angry. He had his chance with Anzu, and now it had passed. Wanting to be with her when he wasn't sure how he felt about her was just selfish, but still, why did it have to Kaiba of all people!!!

"No, I won't get mad, especially on such a peaceful day like this one," gritted Yami through his teeth unaware that his hands were now balled up into tight fist. As Yami continued to admire the endless sapphire sky above him he didn't even seem to notice the familiar figure sitting on the park bench in front of him.

Yami stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the object of his distress. Was fate working against him? There sat Anzu on the bench staring off into the distance. Suddenly Yami felt his heart beat change as he thought of the best thing to do. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to her right now, so he decided if it would be better for him to just pretend like he didn't see her. However, before he could turn around, for some reason Anzu looked up in his direction and their eyes met.

'Crap, now what do I do? If I leave now she'll think I'm avoiding her because of what happened last weekend, and then I'll just hurt her feelings again.' Yami and Anzu hadn't seen each other ever since the last time they had come to the park, so they never really had a chance to talk about what had happened. 'Well there's nothing I can do now. I mine as well settle things now, besides she has no idea I saw her and Kaiba together last night.'

"Hello Anzu," smiled Yami weakly. Anzu stared into Yami's crimson eyes and smiled back at him. It was good to see his face again, however she wish that it had been under some better circumstances. Just as she had feared, the day after she had confessed her feelings to him, Yami started to avoid her. Of course Anzu had been preoccupied with her own problems, but she knew that it was no coincidence that Yami always seem to disappear from Yugi just before school everyday that week. 

Now was the first time that they had actually had a chance to talk since that fateful day. "Hello Yami, I'm a little surprised to see you taking your daily walk so early in the afternoon. I suppose even you couldn't let such a beautiful day go to waste." Yami shook his head in agreement as he finally made his way to Anzu. 

"Do you mind if I have a seat, " questioned Yami, as he felt that now was the best time to settle things between him and Anzu. Sure their chance of being together had passed, but he still treasured her friendship, and until they talked about things, their relationship would never be same.

"Yami I just want to apologize for what happened the other day, I had no right to-" Yami placed his finger on Anzu's mouth as he made an attempt to cut her off. Anzu felt herself shiver with delight at his touch.

"No Anzu, let's get one thing straight, you should never have to apologize for the way that you feel. To do something like that would be the same as lying to yourself, and thus losing a part of your identity." Anzu almost whined out loud as Yami brought his finger back down to his side.

"If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I should have been more sensitive to your feelings." 

"Now looks who's apologizing for his feelings!! You shouldn't be sorry for feeling the way that you did either. I should have never put you in such a compromising situation like that by forcing myself on you." Anzu felt tears begin to well up in her eyes once again as she started to remember the events that had occurred that day. "And then I ran away from you and treated you so coldly just because I was being selfish. I'm so sorry Yami. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me now."

"Anzu don't ever say such things like that. I could never hate you. Your my friend and I care about you very much. Our friendship is much stronger than that. Do you really think something like this would change how I feel? I'm glad that you were honest with me, that's what friends are suppose to do. I told you I wanted to help you and if being honest with your feelings by kissing me was the only way you could do it then that's fine with me. Believe me I've had much worse happen to me." Yami added as he tried to suppress a playful smirk.

Anzu was so relieved to hear Yami's words, however every time she heard Yami say the word friend, a part of herself begin to ache. 'That's right, well never be anything more than just friends......'

"I promise you that no matter what happens between us I will never stop being your friend or caring about you, so please Anzu, quit hurting yourself like this. Let's just put the past behind us." It was kind of hard for Yami to say those words, but he knew they were the words that they both needed to hear. 

They both had to make immense with their feelings. She had to stop punishing herself by thinking he still didn't want to be her friend, and he needed to give up on whatever feelings he thought he might have had for Anzu.

"I know how hard it was for you to tell me how you felt, and I know I didn't make things much better by not even saying anything to you. I guess I was just into too much shock to realize exactly how I felt and it wasn't until I had time to recover that realized I might also-" Yami quickly cut himself off as he realized what he was actually saying.

Suddenly all of Anzu's attention was focused and Yami's every words as a small light of hope shined in her azure eyes. "You also what Yami?"

Yami felt himself grow tense as he tried to avoid Anzu's eyes. 'Don't do this Yami, you'll only hurt her worse. If your her true friend then you won't do this,' scolded a voice in his head. "Well I-" just then a strange sound cut through their intense moment.

Anzu felt completely embarrassed. She had been so caught up with her problems that she had skipped breakfast and lunch that day. 'Saved by the bell, er growl' smiled Yami internally.

"My Anzu, I see your as hungry as I am, how about we get something to eat?"

************************************************

"So what exactly did you call it again?" questioned Yami as he blinked at Anzu incredulously.

"Italian," smiled Anzu back as she peeked at the bewildered Yami through the corner of her eyes.

"My that was very good, I never had anything like it before." Anzu giggled lightly to herself. She didn't think she could ever get tired of how cute Yami's naivety could be. It was sometimes hard to believe that someone as wise and as cunning as him could have so much trouble understanding minute things like Italian food. Sure it wasn't his fault that he had been locked away for more then 5 millennia, but Anzu still couldn't help but smile at the thought that Yami was so inexperienced when it came to the simple things of the modern world. Sometimes he reminded her of young child who was eager to learn everything about the new world around him. As if he had only been living in this world for a short time, and technically that was true. 

As they continued to walk down the busy city streets, suddenly all the noise and life around them begin to fade out as Anzu's thought overpowered her. 'Why did my stomach have to growl then!?! Is fate against me!?!' The whole time they were eating Anzu's mind kept wandering off and she hardly could take one bite. What was it that Yami had been trying to say to her?

"Hey you there with the spiky hair!!!" shouted an abrupt voice which cut Anzu away from her thoughts. Both Yami and Anzu turned in the direction of the voice as Yami pointed at himself and mouthed silently to the man 'Who me?'

"Yes you, why don't you step up and take your chances at winning are big prizes and much more! All it will cost you is a hundred yen. Also if you win you get your money back! You see this is a simple game, the only thing you have to do is turn this here handle on this wheel full of balls and if you get a gold ball you win!" Yami rolled his eyes at the over enthused salesman as he decided it best to ignore his antics.

"Sorry I don't waste my time playing such unchallenging games, let's go Anzu-" As Yami turned towards Anzu it was already too late. She had already paid the suspicious looking host and was now in the process of turning the wheel.

"Oh darn I guess I didn't win, but I suppose I've always been a sucker for these kind of games," whined Anzu as she snapped her fingers in discontent.

"I wouldn't exactly call gambling a **real **game. It's just merely a contest of luck and chance." Yami smirked as he came up behind Anzu and gave her one of his all knowing smiles.

"I know, but I just really wanted to win their grand prize," Anzu pouted as she stared sadly at the game.

"Or?" questioned Yami as he tilted his head in confusion letting one of his golden bangs dangle in front of his face. "What prize is that?"

"Two tickets to the new amusement park that just opened up. I really wanted to see what it looked like." Yami stared at Anzu intently in an attempt to read her expression. He wasn't exactly sure what this 'amusement park' thing was, but it was obvious to him that it meant a lot to her.

"Fine then Anzu, I'll win these tickets for you," replied Yami calmly.

"Oh so your gonna win them just like that, like it's really just that easy?" questioned Anzu almost sarcastically. "Even you said these games are nothing more then contest of luck and chance."

"Yes that's true, but I'm still the King of Games, I never lose." smiled Yami coyly as he gave Anzu a mischievous wink.

"Hmm and such a modest King of Games you are at that." grinned Anzu back.

'Yeah right, like this spiky haired little know it all is going to ever win' mocked the game keeper in the back of his head. A evil smile formed on his lips as he watched Yami turn the handle on the wheel three times. Anzu held her breath as the wheel finally came to a stop and the sound of a ball clicking sounded the air.

"Oh well Yami, that's okay, I guess you can't win them all, besides you said it yourself, this isn't a real game." Anzu could hardly believe it herself, but this was actually the first time she had ever seen Yami lose at anything. She knew his pride was probably hurt so she thought it best not to tease him about it.

Yami made no attempt to answer Anzu as the same mischievous smile still covered his face. Somehow that wasn't quite the reaction Anzu had expected. As Yami finally turned to oblige her the cuff of his sleeve accidentally got caught on the handle of the wheel sending it crashing to the ground. Dozens of balls spilt out onto the floor as everyone nearby turned to see what was going on. "Opps, sorry" smirked Yami innocently.

"Hn? Hey wait a minute," exclaimed Anzu. "What's the big idea? All of these balls are the same color!! I don't see the gold one at all!!" The game keeper paled as a crowd of people nearby begin to whisper among themselves.

"Uh, umm don't be silly little girl, there's no gold ball because your boyfriend there won it, remember. So take your prize and get lost!" gritted the man through his teeth nervously as he gave Anzu a suggestive glance. "Just keep your mouth shut about this and I'll let you two have the grand prize." whispered the gamekeeper.

"Now hold up, were not going to go along with your little ruse-"

"It's a deal," smiled Yami as he snatched the tickets out the man's hands and dragged the protesting Anzu away. Normally Anzu would have put up more of a fight, but when she realized that Yami was holding here hand her mind suddenly went blank as she completely forgot what she was arguing about.

Anzu shook her head in disbelief as a smile begin to form on her face. "I don't know how you do it, but somehow you always manage to beat everyone at their own games." 

Yami gave Anzu one of his famous know it all smiles as he handed her his prize. "Here you go Anzu, these are for you. I hope you have fun." smiled Yami.

Anzu begin to blush as she took the tickets from him. "Um, actually Yami, I was kind hoping that since I have two tickets, well" Anzu tapped her foot to the ground nervously as she lowered her eyes away from Yami. "-well I mean I only need one ticket so I was hoping that you might want to join me, you know seeing as how you won them and all."

"Sure," answered Yami quicker than Anzu had expected. Yami also realized this as he quickly suppressed an oncoming blush. "I don't see why not, besides I never been to an 'amusement park' before."

***********************************************

The sounds of screaming startled Yami as he eyed the crowded theme park in attempt to locate their whereabouts. He was amazed by how casual everyone could act when there were screams echoing from every direction. 

Anzu held back a giggle as she watched Yami eye his surroundings cautiously, as if someone was going to jump out and attack them. She could tell he wanted to ask her what all the screaming was about, but his pride and need to act brave around her prevented him from doing so.

"So what shall we do first?" questioned Anzu cheerfully as she interrupted Yami's suspicious probing. 

"I'm not sure what you do at a place like this." answered Yami somewhat nervously as another scream echoed in his direction. 'Dear Ra, what is this place and why is that I'm the only one who hears that screaming?' 

"Great, in that case I know exactly what to do!!"

*******************************************************

Yami dizzily stepped out into the crowd without a word as beads of sweat trickled from his brow. His once calm and clear crimson eyes were now hazy, wide, and blood shot. It was taking every ounce of his strength just to keep his legs from giving out as he suddenly begin to feel faint. "Wasn't that fun," giggled Anzu as she patted Yami on the back lightly almost sending his weak knees crashing to the ground.

"F-FUN! Why in Ra's name would anyone in there right mind spend good money to see what it feels like to have there heart go up their throat and back down again!?!" shouted Yami in disbelief as he pointed at the roller coaster ride that they had just gotten off of. It suddenly became clear to him where all the screams were coming from.

Anzu could barely keep herself from busting out into laughter as she gave Yami a empathetic look. "I'm sorry Yami, I didn't realized that you were so scared."

"I was not scared," scoffed Yami as he folded his arms over his chest in a manner that resembled a defiant child.

"Oh come on Yami, you don't have to pretend to be tough and cool all the time. I mean everyone gets scared their first time." It was now taking every ounce of Anzu's willpower not to laugh at Yami. He looked so cute when he was pouting and trying to act tough.

"Speak for yourself, your the one who was screaming and cutting off the blood circulation in my arm." Anzu eyed Yami wryly as she studied her denial stricken friend. Her cobalt eyes flickered at him playfully as a sudden malevolent thought came to mind.

"Well then if that's the case, we still have about a dozen more rides to try out, and that wasn't even the biggest one!" She sang as she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the next ride.

"!?!?!" piped Yami helplessly. If Yami had known that 'amusement park' was Japanese for torture hole he would have never agreed to come here.

***************************************************

As the sun drifted lazily into the horizon, a kaleidoscope of orange and purple hues painted the sky. Anzu let out a gasp of awe as the monochromatic colors danced off of the reflection of her glossy sapphires. This was definitely a ride that Yami could get use to. Not only did it move at a slow pace, but it also gave him a perfect view of the city.

"I do believe that this 'Ferris Wheel' contraption is my favorite ride," thought Yami aloud.

"Me too," whispered Anzu back as she continued to watch the sunset in wonderment.

As Yami stared out the widow of their cart his eyes suddenly drifted in Anzu's direction. However she was too preoccupied with the wonderful canvas of colors before her to even notice.

Yami had to admit that despite the horrendously heart stopping rides that he had been forced to ride, he had rather enjoyed himself. Spending the day with Anzu had actually turned out much better than he had expected. It was as if all the drama between the two of them had never happen. Now things between him and Anzu would be back to the way they should be.............or would they? 

As the day had went on, the small tug at Yami's heart that he had told Yugi about had begin to grow. Somehow Anzu had the power to bring out a part of him he didn't even know existed. Just being around her made him happy, even when he was doing something as ridiculous as cutting his life short by riding on one of those torture machines she called a roller coaster. 

Also Yami couldn't forget the one upside to those devil machines. The fact that every time they rode a ride together Anzu would always grab onto his arm in excited fright, and despite his own fear she somehow made him feel stronger. As if he could do anything. Her sudden touch would bring chills down his spine as he braved the rides for her sake.

"Wow gasped Anzu" as all the lights in the city suddenly lit up at once. "How beautiful! Yami, look."

"Yes, truly remarkable," sighed Yami as he made no attempt to take his eyes off of Anzu. He smiled dreamily at her as he admired the smile which had just appeared on her lips. 

'Damn,' cursed Yami to himself. 'How could I let this happen to me?' He shook his head in frustration as a sudden realization hit him. 'Oh my dear Ra, I do believe I'm falling for this girl.'

To be continued...............

****

Quote of the Week: "Life is one big roller coaster; it has it's ups and downs"

Sorry Seto/Anzu fans, but I warned you that this chapter was coming. This is a love triangle. Oh and I was so evil to leave you all in suspense about what happened between Anzu and Seto the night before, didn't I. Well I did kind of give you guys all those Seto and Anzu chapters, so now it's time to see things from Yami's perspective (come on give the guy a chance). As I mentioned before I'm not here to pick sides. I'm just here to leave ya'll in suspense, begging me for more, along with your usual annoying dose of confrontations, mixed emotions, and hot love scenes (I'm a ham for these hopeless love fics). It will be worth it in the end!

Anyways what I got in store for everyone is just as crazy and heated as usual and hopefully just as good. Yes I admit it will be more Yami/Anzu focused for a bit, but we mustn't write Seto out of the picture yet. Oh I can't wait for the chapters when Yami and Seto find out about each other (IEEeeeeeee). Oh well until next time and as usual many reviews are always welcomed. 


	11. Dance of the Fireflies

Did I ever tell you how much I love you guys! Well if I haven't then I am doing it now! For the past couple of chapters I have been getting some great reviews I especially appreciate all of you who have been reviewing my story from the very beginning. It's great to have all your support and input, and also some of you guys are just to dang hilarious. When I get off of work and read some of these reviews I just can't help but laugh or agree with you guys. ::Sniff:: I'm not alone!! Well anyways thanks again and I suppose I can show my appreciation best by dishin out some more awesome chapters for you guys!!

****

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there lived a really lucky girl. She was the happiest girl in the world! When people asked her why she would simply reply "It's because I own Yugioh and all it's characters!!" However one day she had a reality check and realized she didn't. Just like me. Poor girl.......oh well reality bites!!

****

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp11 Dance of the Fireflies

"I suppose it's getting a little late, I guess we better get ready to leave soon," frowned Yami as he stared up into the night sky. Sure he would have liked to stay a little longer in Anzu's company, but unlike Anzu he wasn't bound by the responsibility of having to go to school the next day. Sure he enjoyed going to school with Yugi every once in a while considering he liked learning new things, but if he ever wanted to stay up late, as he often times did, it was fine because while Yugi was cramming or listening to boring lectures, Yami would be sound a sleep in his soul room.

"Wait, what about this?" blinked Anzu as she stared at her ticket stub. "It says here that we have free passes to some kind of special attraction here at the park. "Maybe we can check it out before we leave, seeing as how we have two free passes."

"Very well then Anzu, if that is what you wish." smiled Yami as he was happy to have an excuse to spend more time with her.

**************************************************************

"Wow so this must be the place, hmm the Historical Myth and Legends Exposé, " read Yami aloud as he stared at the huge sign above him. "It actually sounds very intriguing."

As the two stepped into the building Anzu was amazed by all the colorful looking artifacts and paintings which were placed articulately around the room. "Wow I remember this legend, my mother use to tell it to me when I was young."

Yami watched Anzu parade around the room reminiscing over the many tales and legends that she had been told when she was younger. Even he had to admit that this place was pretty fascinating. Soon even he found himself examining the room in just the same enthused manner as Anzu. Each exhibit had a short story carved beside them in stone, as Yami read the most eye catching ones aloud. He had even found a few myths and stories about the ancient Egyptians, some of which sounded vaguely familiar to him. 

Suddenly Yami's eyes caught the attention of a most intriguing looking statue. Strangely at the same time Anzu had seen it too as they both were drawn to it.

"Wow that's one good looking statue," teased Anzu as she gave Yami a sheepish grin. 

"Sure I guess, if you go for that sort of thing," smirked Yami in a slightly jealous tone.

"Hello there," beamed a warm voice as a hazel eyed attendant appeared from behind the statue. "Don't feel jealous sir, your not the only guy whose girlfriend commented on this statue like that."

Both Yami and Anzu blushed as they both realized that they had been mistaken for a couple. "Actually." murmured Anzu.

"So would you two like to hear the story behind this particular piece?" smiled the women as she didn't even seem to notice the growing tension around her. 

"Sure!" exclaimed Yami and Anzu simultaneously, both were happy to find any kind of excuse to break this awkward moment. 

"Oh my I didn't know you two were so interested," blinked the startled attendant as she stared at the crimson faced couple. "Well I guess I should begin.

__

Once long ago, back during ancient times there existed a great kingdom, a kingdom unlike any other. People would come from all over the world to marvel at the wonders of this land, and everyone who visited it would envy it's natives. During this time there was also one great king who held soul possession over this rich and prosperous wonderland.

Every night before the king would go to sleep, he would always look out over his balcony and admire his great kingdom and often times would think to himself "There probably isn't anyone alive in this world who could be happier than I am." 

However one night when the clouds covered the land and blocked the moon, the king looked out at his kingdom and his heart was suddenly taken over with grief. An empty feeling from deep within filled his heart as he stared out into the darkness stretched across the land.

Soon the lonely feeling became so great that the king fell into a great depression. It was as though the very shadows before him were a reflection of the emptiness inside him. "No matter how great my kingdom is and how much greater I can make it, I fear nothing will ever fill this void inside of me" _whispered the king into the night. "_What is it that I am missing if I have everything a man could ever dream of?"

After several nights of gazing over his moonless land, one night the kind was so overcome with sorrow that he decided to take his own life. As the king stepped out into the shadows he soon found himself in the middle of a magnificent field of flowers, surrounded by a beautiful crystal lake.

"This shall be the perfect place to rest my soul" _whispered the king as he drew his sword and placed in to his cold and lonely heart. However before he was able to send himself to the next world a streak of light pierced the dark night and the kings eyes were open._

There before him stood a beautiful Earth sprit. She had felt the kings distress the moment he had stepped into her sanctuary and had grieved for his soul. When the king saw her face he instantly fell in love and it was then he realized what it was he was missing from his life. She had become the light that had stripped the darkness from his soul. Her light had guided the King from the dark abyss which had almost consumed him.

__

After that evening the King would visit the spirit every night and the two soon fell in love. The King was finally truly happy, for he had found the one treasure greater than any possession and even greater than his kingdom. His heart was finally complete. 

"Is it truly fair for one man to be so happy?" _cried the King in joy, however he would soon regret those words. For he did not know that it was forbidden for a Earth spirit to have any kind of relations with a human. Despite this the Earth spirit still loved her King and was ready to except any punishment to be with him. When Gaia the Earth goddess found out about her servants betrayal she sentenced her to death. Such was the fate of all spirits who broke her laws._

One night when the King came to visit the field where his lover resided he saw a sight which instantly broke his heart and soul. There amongst the crying flowers laid the dead body of his former lover. "Oh my dear Hikari," _cried the King in great agony as he realized what had happened. _"This is all my fault!" _Darkness had once again taken over the King's soul. _

After mourning over the body of his light the King finally decided to take his own life in order to join his love, but before he could experience his last breaths a light shined before him and his eyes were once again opened.

"What magic is this,"_ gasped the King through tears as he stared at the small light before him. Suddenly several of these small lights surrounded him as he realized that the body of his love was now gone. The field was suddenly filled with fireflies, creatures that no one had ever seen before. It was then that the King realized that these tiny creatures where the spirit of his lost love._

"Even in death you continue to be the light that guides my soul" _smiled the king as the tiny bugs danced around him. _"Very well I will continue to live in this world if that is what you wish my love."_ It was then that darkness inside the King was once again pierced and thus the legend of the fireflies was born._

"Oh what I sad and beautiful story," sniffed Anzu as she struggled to suppress her tears. 

"Indeed," agreed Yami. Although he wasn't really the type to fall to pieces every time he heard a sappy love story, even he had to admit that this tale had touched his soul. 'How is it possible that one thing could cause someone so much happiness and yet even more grief. It is a truly complex thing, this word called love," sighed Yami sadly. 'I fear I'll never be able to understand it..............'

*****************************************************

As the two left the building Anzu couldn't seem to get the story that the attendant had told them out of her mind. Spending time with Yami had almost made her forget about all her problems, but for some strange reason when she had heard that story, the image of Kaiba had somehow come to her mind. She also didn't want to admit the fact that the reason why the firefly exhibit had caught her attention was because the statue of the King looked a lot like Kaiba.

As Anzu's mind begin to drift off Yami suddenly noticed something and left her side. "Oh no, not you again," gulped a familiar looking gamekeeper as he recognized the spiky haired miscreant coming towards him.

"Hello, fancy meeting you again, I see your are up to your old tricks again," grinned Yami deviously.

'Why did I suddenly start thinking about Kaiba? What's wrong with me?' thought Anzu to herself just before she was suddenly interrupted by a bright sapphire gem which dangled in front of her face.

"For you," smiled Yami. Anzu wasn't sure what to say, as she stared at him in surprise. "I won this for you."

"But why Yami, why did you want to give this to me?" questioned Anzu as she stared at necklace in front of her.

"It kind of reminded me of the color of your eyes, although no gem or treasure could ever compare to the beauty of yours." Anzu felt her heart pound in her chest as she continued to stare at Yami in shock.

"Let's just say that this will be a symbol of our friendship. Like this jewel it will be something that you can always treasure, much in the same way that I have always treasured our friendship, because I know that I can always depend and trust you. I'm only lucky to have met a person like you." 

Upon hearing Yami's words Anzu felt her heart begin to ache. Yami would never say such things if he knew that this whole time she had been trying to manipulate Kaiba in order to win him over and now she was in deeper than she could have ever imagined. "That's not true Yami.......I don't think I deserve such a symbol (because you have no idea what a truly terrible person I am)."

Yami frowned at Anzu, as his eyes reflected a hint of disappointment. "Don't be ridiculous, here," Suddenly Yami wrapped the tiny silver chain around Anzu's neck as Anzu felt herself shiver at his touch. "There" he smiled proudly, "now I won't have anymore buts about!"

Anzu smiled weakly back at him but Yami could tell that it was a forced smile, and there was something obviously the matter. 'Did I do something wrong? And here I thought girls liked to get presents? 

"Yami maybe we should go home now." murmured Anzu as she stared at the ground in attempt to avoid his eyes. 

The two walked in silence towards Anzu's house. Despite her objections Yami had insisted on walking her home. Yami wanted to ask Anzu what was wrong, but he remembered that the last time he did that, he had definitely gotten an answer he wasn't prepared for. 

Just then a brilliant thought came to Yami as he realized the perfect way to cheer Anzu up. "Come with me," he shouted as he grabbed her hand without giving her time to protest. Just as usual, the power of Yami's hand holding her own erased all rational thought from her mind as she obediently followed him. 

"Where are you taking me?" stammered Anzu as she struggled to keep up with the anxious Yami. They had gotten quite off track and were now running in a secluded woodland area. Had it been anyone else Anzu would have been a little more than worried. 

"Okay now close your eyes," smiled Yami as he finally stopped and looked at her.

"Uh okay," stuttered Anzu as the dubious grin on Yami's face suddenly had her feeling a little nervous. Yami gently led Anzu by the hand without a word, as the sound of rustling bushes filled their conversational void.

Finally the rustling stopped as Yami let go of Anzu's hand. "Okay now you can open your eyes." Anzu was literally holding her breath as she slowly opened up her lids.

She suddenly felt as though he heart would melt at the sight she saw before her. "Yami, it's beautiful," she gasped in amazement. Their before her was a beautiful field of purple and blue wild flowers surrounding a crystal blue lake. However, the thing that caught Anzu's heart the most was the millions of tiny lights dancing amongst the field.

"It's just like in the story!" laughed Anzu as she walked towards the center of the field and begin to spin around in delight.

"I knew you'd like it." smiled Yami as he followed behind her. "I found this place a long time ago, but the moment I heard that story I instantly remembered it...........This is the place I use to often go to in order to think or relax, but your the first person I ever brought here. I guess because I knew you would probably be the only one who could appreciate it more than me."

"Thank you Yami," sang Anzu as she twirled around the field with the fireflies. As if realizing she was joining their ballet, the tiny little lights were instantly attracted to her as they danced along side her. Anzu giggled as the tiny insects tickled her nose, and hugged her skin. Anzu soon established a rhythm led by the fireflies as she danced along side them. 

Yami gazed dreamily at Anzu as he watched her dance among the fireflies. Her joyful laughs were like faint drumbeats on his heart as he eyed her intently. As he stared into Anzu's blue eyes which shined brightly against the flickering lights around her, Yami suddenly felt his heart ache.

At this point he didn't want anything more than to watch her smile and to hear her laughs. Even if he knew that he couldn't ever have her anymore, just being near her was enough for him. 

__

"When you love someone, you feel like you can do anything and you want to do anything to make the person you love happy........and the only thing you want in return is to see that person's smile, to hear that person's laugh............" 

__

"..........You also always want to spend time with the person you love, just being with that person makes you happy, no matter what your doing................."

"Yugi you are far wiser than you give yourself credit for" whispered Yami as Yugi's words echoed through his mind. "but, but even though the answer is so clear if front of me, why is it that I feel so lost?" 

Suddenly a strange impulse took over Yami as he stepped up behind a shocked Anzu and took her by the hand. "Y-Yami?"

"What kind of a gentlemen would I be if I continued to let such a beautiful girl like you dance alone?" smiled Yami sweetly. Anzu had never seen such a sincere look of passion in Yami's crimson eyes before. Unable to find her voice Anzu merely shook her head in compliance as she let Yami lead her towards the dance floor.

Anzu felt as though she were in a dream as Yami spun her around gracefully into the field. His movements were swift and fluent as he never once broke eye contact with her. As if in a trance the two twirled around elegantly as if their bodies had become one, guided only by the pounding of their hearts and the orchestra of bright lights which watched them in awe.

Anzu felt as if she was walking on air as she gazed deeply into Yami's hazy eyes. The flower petals were like purple and blue clouds, and the tiny fireflies reminded her of bright stars. Anzu was truly in heaven's ballroom, with Yami as her prince.

So distracted was the couple that they didn't even seem to notice a large tree stump blocking their path as they both suddenly lost balance and fell from the sky they had recently drifted to.

"Are you alright," mumbled Yami softly as he rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly his heart froze as he realized just what position he and Anzu were in. Yami had landed almost right on top of Anzu and his body was now hovering over her own. 

Their eyes met as Yami felt his mind go numb. Yami brushed the grass from Anzu's face as he took in the sweet flowery perfumes she was emitting. As Anzu's sea blue eyes begin to melt his fiery crimsons Yami felt as though he would lose control, as he stared down at the angel beneath him. Never once taking his eyes off Anzu Yami slowly inched his face towards her as she slowly drifted her own lids shut.

As there bodies pressed together, Yami could feel the rapid movements of Anzu's heart beat along with his own, urging him to move forward. No longer able to contain himself Yami closed in on Anzu as their lips came near to contact..................

To be continued

****

Quote of the Week: "Change is inevitable, except from a vending machine."

Oh no, how could it end like that ::evil grin::!! I know I'm so bad (and I love it too)!! Yeah I know that story was kind of corny. I made it up myself and I'm not really good at the kind of thing, but that story is a little important. It symbolizes a lot of things that have already happen and also foreshadows a few things as well. Sure the statue look like Kaiba, but in the story who was the person who really needed to be rescued from darkness. Hmm dunno it could go either way if you think about it enough! Yes even I can have a little depth in my stories sometimes!!

Well, well things have definitely taken a fine turn now haven't they! So what will happen next!?! Will Anzu give up on her new blossoming feelings for Kaiba and snag the man she originally wanted, or will she remain true to her new love? Will Kaiba find out that Yami is yet his rival in other matters, or better yet, here's the question I would like to know the answer to. Who's a better kisser, Yami or Kaiba? You don't know how much I would like to know the answer to that question (through real experience hehe :).

Anyways I hope you guys really liked this chapter too (even all you Seto fans out there). Speaking of which get ready because Kaiba will be making his appearance once again in the next chapter. All hope is not lost for this kaleidoscope will keep on turning! I love these things. Well ciao for now and as usual your input is always welcomed so don't forget to review!!


	12. Ice Blue Eyes

Thanks again everybody for all the great reviews. I guess it would seem that I'm reaching the end of my line. Now I'm running out of chapters which I have already prewritten (2 more chapters and then I'll have to get off my butt and start writing some more), but don't worry my lazy butt has actually started writing a few more chappies. Anyways I figure this fic will only be about 20 chapters (only!?! that's actually a lot) give or take a few. Wow when I started this fic I never thought it would me so long!! Anyways I'll stop rambling and let you guys read what's really important.

****

Disclaimer: Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not steal. Thou shall not claim to own Yugioh or any of it's cast. Thou shall not torture my little brother. Thou shall not run over small animals with my car. Thou shall not covet Yugi, Yami, Jonouchi, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik........etc. 

****

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp12 Ice Blue Eyes

__

The pounding of his heart beat is all that he could remember. With eyes tightly shut, and blood on fire, Yami slowly closed in. His heart raced and his palms were sweating as the world around him begin to fade out. The sweet aroma of flowers and perfume mixed with sweat, created a new fragrance far greater then any he had ever encountered before. If the scent of passion could ever be extracted and bottled up it would definitely smell like this. Never in his life had Yami wanted something so much, and then he heard it. In the back of his mind a tiny voice had somehow forced it's a way through it all. 'Do you really want to hurt the people that you love?'

Yami quickly jumped off of Anzu just as their lips were about to meet. He clutched his heart tightly in a attempt to subdue it's rapid movements, as he waited for his face to stop burning. 

'What just happened?' exploded Anzu. Why had Yami did that? Was he really trying to kiss her before, or had she just been deluding herself again. 'I'm so stupid! We finally get things settled between us and then I go off and do something like this again. Now he's probably scared to death of me!!'

Tears begin to well up in Anzu's eyes, as she felt her heart begin to crumble. "Here, let me help you up." smiled Yami warmly. It was now taking everything that Yami had in him in order to try and remain composed. He wasn't sure how to deal with this situation, as he wished to Ra he knew what Anzu was thinking.

'Damn, why did I do that? Now I'm giving her mixed signals. I think it's just best that we pretend that didn't happen!' Anzu cautiously took Yami's hand as she tried to read his actions through his eyes. However, to her distress, Yami seemed to have a better poker face than Kaiba!

"Sorry Anzu, I shouldn't have been so clumsy, I guess I still don't quite remember how to lead properly." Yami's face turned a light shade of pink although he would never reveal the true reason why. "Umm, maybe we should be going now, the moon tells me that it's probably about ten o clock now." Anzu obediently obliged him as she took his hand and stood to her feet. 

"Hello! Earth to Anzu!" shouted Yugi as he waved his hand in front of her face. Anzu was suddenly snapped out of her daydream as she finally noticed the two worried looking violet gems in front of her. 

"Oh sorry Yugi I was just thinking about something I forgot to do at home." Yugi gave Anzu a stern (as he could get it) look, as he was obviously not buying her story. 

"Miss Anzu, I have been calling you for the last several minutes!" thundered another upset voice. "Thank you Yugi for getting her attention now would you please return to your seat!" Yugi hesitantly obeyed the teacher's order, although he was more concerned about talking to Anzu then finishing another boring Math lecture.

"S-sorry Mrs. Miyazawa, I won't let it happen again," stammered Anzu nervously as she jumped up from her seat and bowed. 

Her teacher shook her head unhappily, but somehow couldn't find herself being able to stay angry with an apology like that. Besides up until recently she never had any problems with Anzu. "Don't worry about it, just don't let it happen again. Besides the only thing I wanted to tell you is that I was just brought a note saying that your needed at the office right now." 

'Crap, what did I do now!!' worried Anzu as she took the pass hesitantly and left the classroom. When she finally reached the office she stood outside the door, held her breath, and entered through.

"So your the lucky girl?" cooed a women's voice.

"Nani!?!" blinked Anzu as she stared at the older women. "What do you meant I'm lucky."

"Well why because someone sent these to you," smiled the women as she pointed towards the desk a few feet next to Anzu. Anzu's eyes popped out her head as she stared at the sight. "Aren't they such pretty roses? Your boyfriend must real love you. Is it your anniversary today?"

Anzu stood there with her mouth agape as she stared at the large bouquet of about two dozen red and white roses. "The young gentlemen who brought these also left this note."

"What gentlemen?!" snapped Anzu abruptly as she nearly gave the secretary a heart attack.

"Uh-it was a delivery b-boy" she stammered as she nervously handed Anzu the note. Anzu quickly snatched the card from the pale looking woman and she hastily read it to herself

"**Meet me after school**.........."

Anzu could barely concentrate for the rest of the day. The only thing she could think about was what would happen after school, and as fate would have it the clock seemed to tick much slower than usual that day. 

Yugi watched Anzu restlessly all day as he tried to think of the best way to approach her. Both Yami and Anzu were trying to hide something and he was deeply concerned about both of them. "Hey Anzu you want to go to Burger World with us after class today?" smiled Yugi anxiously as he interrupted her thoughts once again.

"Sorry Yugi, I have something I got to do after class." Yugi's worries begin to grow as he noticed Anzu begin to tense up even more. What was she hiding?

************************************************

"Sure the note said meet me after class, but meet you where?" grumbled Anzu aloud as she walked around the school building for the third time. "Whoever this person is when I see them I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind-" Anzu was suddenly cut off as a single white rose dangled in front of her face. When she finally managed to build up enough courage, Anzu slowly tore her eyes off the soft white petals and hesitantly looked up to see who it's owner was. It was then that her heart stopped. "K-Kaiba?"

"Here you go, I seem to have forgotten to give you one," Anzu shakily took the white beauty from Kaiba's steady hands as she stared questioningly into his eyes.

She shivered slightly as his ice blues eyes stared back down at her calmly. "T-thanks Kaiba, but why did you-"

"I don't know, I just thought you might like them seeing as how Mokuba told me you were so fond of the flowers outside the mansion." A look of slight irritation covered his face as he finally broke all eye contact, or was it nervousness? 

"I do Kaiba, thank you very much," Kaiba felt a knot develop in his stomach as he watched Anzu smile down at the small rose and stroke it's tiny petals intently.

"Umm anyways the reason why I came her today is to ask you if you would..........." Upon seeing Anzu's eyes suddenly drift from the small rose up to meet his own, Kaiba suddenly felt his voice begin to crack "I just wanted, umm.....Well about the other evening, I was just wondering if your still interested?"

*************::Flash Back::*************

Kaiba rubbed the side of his face in slight annoyance. She sure did have a mean right hook! "Anzu I-" 

"What do you want from me!" shouted Anzu angrily through tears as she suddenly backed away from Kaiba. How was it that one moment they were in a deep passionate heart stopping kiss, and the next second they were on the verge of killing each other? "Why do you keep doing this to me, what do you want?!?"

"I told you what I want, I want you to teach me how to become a stronger person!" shouted Kaiba back as if the answer was so obvious.

"Then why did you kiss me?" demanded Anzu as she finally turned to meet his gaze.

Kaiba hesitated for a moment, as if unable to find any words to speak. "I'm not sure.........but if you help me I promise I won't do it again, so please will you-"

"I know that, but what do you want ? How am I suppose to do that Kaiba? What do you expect from me!?!" Right now Anzu was so mad and confused that she wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't that she completely disliked being kissed by Kaiba, it was just the fact that he kept doing it without any kind of explanation that made her so angry.

"I don't expect anything, the only thing I need is..........is to be near you............" Kaiba paused for a moment as his voice suddenly begin to soften up. "For some reason, when I'm near you I have these feeling that I never had before. It's almost like there's another me some where deep within myself, and only you have the power to set him free........I'm not sure if this person is the stronger me, but I won't ever know unless I meet him. Somehow just spending the last few days with you has broken the chains that binds this man, and I believe that if I just spend some time with you, I will be able to fully set him free."

How could Anzu say no to a face like that? The look of sincerity in his ice blue eyes was enough to melt her own confused sapphires. She just couldn't find it in her heart to deny him this especially after all the pain she had put him through. 

She had stripped away his mask, his only security. So now how could she just leave him on his own? So being the sentimental girl that she always was Anzu just couldn't find it in her heart to turn down his request. Even if it was one coming from Kaiba.

*********************************************

"So now what Kaiba........why did you want to see me?" asked Anzu as calmly as she could. Reminiscing on memories such as that one often times left her a little on edge.

"I just wanted to know if it's alright if I spent the day with you." Anzu stared into his cold blue eyes questioningly in an attempt to read him, but found it impossible. How could he be so casual? Anzu just couldn't help but think he was up to something.

"That's it?" asked Anzu in a even more discredited tone.

"I told you that's all I expect, nothing more" replied Kaiba in a slightly more aggravated tone. "I just want to see what you do on a normal day."

Anzu eyed him warily, still unable to break through his icy gaze. "Umm okay......." She really didn't have anything special planned for that day. Normally she would hang out with Yugi and the others after school, but she couldn't let her friends see her now, especially Yami. "Well I did promise my mom to pick up a few things from the store for her after class, I guess you can come along if you want."

"Okay, I'll just call my limo up and we can drive there-," Anzu put her hand to Kaiba's phone just as he was getting ready to dial.

"Maybe it's better if we just walk," smiled Anzu nervously. As much as she would have enjoyed a limo ride, Anzu didn't want anyone to see her driving around with him and plus driving in such a fancy car was kind of intimidating.

The two walked together towards the small grocery store in silence. Anzu wasn't sure what to say to him and what it was that he wanted from her. Just when she thought she he had figured him out, he went and did something like this. 

"My such a charming boyfriend you are to go all out of your way to help your girlfriend out." smiled the clerk as she handed Kaiba all of Anzu's grocery bags. Kaiba shot the clerk a incredulous look as he realized he had been mistaken for Anzu's boyfriend again.

Anzu suddenly went pale as she braced herself for another snide remark, however she was surprised when Kaiba merely took the bags and didn't say a word. Anzu smiled to herself when she realized this. It was obviously clear that Kaiba's attitude towards her was beginning to change.

"Here I'll take those," smiled Anzu after they exited the store. "Well I guess we better take these things back to my house." 

The two continued to walk in silence, however after witnessing Kaiba's somewhat civil behavior Anzu finally felt the courage to strike up a little small talk. "So Kaiba, Mokuba tells me that you two were adopted."

Kaiba merely shook his head in compliance without making any attempt to conversate back. Anzu bit her lower lip in discourage. She thought that would work for sure. "Wow I guess you were really lucky. I mean being adopted by a Billionaire, I bet you were thrilled."

"You would think so wouldn't you," muttered Kaiba dryly. 

Taking Kaiba's sudden cocky tone out of context, Anzu figured that despite his luck in being adopted wealthy he still felt sad about his parents. "Yeah, well I guess even though you had it pretty good, no one could really replace your real parents, and I guess it was kind of hard losing your foster parent too."

Finally Kaiba's patience snapped. He had tried to hold his tongue many times already that day, due to the fact that Anzu was doing him a favor, but now he had had about enough of her prying. She didn't realize it, but somehow she always managed to hit him where he was most vulnerable. 

"What's with the third degree Anzu!?! You know I'd really not like to talk about this" snapped Kaiba, "But if you really want to know how I feel about my family I'll tell you! My Foster Dad was an Asshole and I'm glad he's dead, and I'm not too fond of my parents who abandoned me. In the end none of them ever did anything for me so I just don't see any reason why I have to like them! Now are you satisfied?"

Suddenly Kaiba regretted his words as the look of hurt on Anzu's face hit him hard. Had he not been so proud he would have apologized to her right there and then. He really didn't mean to explode on her like that, it's just that he hated to think about those things, and somehow it seemed as though Anzu always reminded him of them.

"Well here's my house......" whispered Anzu weakly, as she made no attempt to look at Kaiba. Although she was angry with Kaiba's rude outburst it was pretty obvious to her that she had unintentionally hit Kaiba where he was sensitive.

'Damn, why did I do that' scolded Kaiba to himself as he sat on the couch and listened to Anzu fumble around in the kitchen. 'She was only doing what I expected her to do. That's why I wanted to spend the day with her. Even when I try not to, I still manage to push everyone away!'

"Erhum!!" growled a voice from behind Kaiba. "And who are you?" Kaiba was slightly startled as he came face to face with a very unhappy looking man. "I've never met you before, what business do you have with my daughter? Who are you?"

Kaiba suddenly felt the familiar urge to say something smart but thought it wise not to provoke the already angry looking father. "I'm Seto." replied Kaiba in the most calm voice he could muster. 

"Seto who, young man? Don't you know it's rude to not give me your last name? I'm not one of your street pals!" snapped her dad in annoyance. Obviously Anzu had inherited her temper from her father.

Kaiba grew silent for a moment. He had thought it best that no one in her family really know his true identity, but if the old man insisted....... "Kaiba, Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba, Seto? Hmm that name sounds kind of familiar. It sort of sounds like the name of that young entrepreneur, you know the one who's the head of Kaibacorps?" mumbled Anzu's father as he slowly begin to catch on. "Wait a minute your not-"

"Oh hi dad, I see your home early!" giggled Anzu nervously as she quickly walked into the living room upon hearing the sound of Kaiba and her father's voices. "Well I gotta go now, see you later dad." she continued, as she grabbed Kaiba by his arm and quickly dragged him out the house before he had a chance to realize it.

"That wasn't who I think it was," stuttered her father in disbelief as he still stared at the spot that Kaiba had been sitting in. "Was it?"

"Sorry about my dad, he's really over protective? He gave Yugi, Jochan, and Honda the same treatment when he first met them. Even if any of them were my boyfriends my dad would have probably scared them all off,' laughed Anzu more to herself then to Kaiba.

"Tch, your dad's not that scary," smirked Kaiba. Now this was the Kaiba that Anzu was use to. "But, your lucky, I can tell your parents really care a lot about you." (or was he)? 

A layer of ice seemed to have melted from Kaiba's eyes as Anzu noticed that they had turned a slightly more deeper blue. 'Maybe Kaiba isn't really all that unbearable' smiled Anzu internally. It was just then that Anzu realized that this was one of the first times she had been around Kaiba and hadn't felt sick. She had even almost forgotten just who exactly he was. "So how about we get a bite to eat?" smiled Anzu.

********************************************

"So this is where you work," asked Kaiba as he probed the crowded looking restaurant. "Goofy looking uniforms." he smirked.

"Yeah I agree," laughed Anzu as she held back the urge to slap the cockiness out of him.

"But I bet you make yours look okay, I guess." muttered Kaiba just barely above a whisper.

"Why Kaiba is that a compliment?" teased Anzu.

"No not really, I mean how would I know it's not like I've ever been to a place like **this**." Anzu gave Kaiba a wily smile. Why did he always feel the need to back up his compliments with an explanation or a rude remark? Oh well at least he was trying.

"So Kaiba, what are your dreams?" Kaiba gave Anzu a surprised look as his blue eyes slightly brightened for an instant and then quickly dulled back down again. Where had that question come from? 

"I'm not sure what you mean," answered Kaiba back honestly.

Anzu giggled to herself, that was much the same reaction she had gotten from Yami when she asked him the same question. Somehow the two of them were so much alike and yet so completely different. "What I mean is what's your goal in life, what's the one thing you want to do most in the world, but you haven't done yet?"

"That's simple, I want to beat Yugi and his damn alter ego Yami!" Anzu smiled internally as she noticed a small spark light up in Kaiba's eyes again.

"Your so dull and one track Kaiba" smirked Anzu as she eyed him playfully. Kaiba knew that she was obviously challenging him.

"You know you sure do seem to ask me a lot a questions, but every time you don't like my answers you always try to change my mind!" Anzu merely smiled at Kaiba's remark. He did have a point, but it was kind of cute seeing him get all defensive. She would never admit it, but she actually enjoyed working Kaiba's nerves. To see some one as cold and frigid as him protesting like a child was actually kind of appealing.

"Well my dream is to become a dancer," Kaiba watched as Anzu's eye's lit up in a way he had never seen before. "That's why I'm working here so I can save up my money and maybe even go to America and study in New York............."

As Anzu continued to describe her fantasy, Kaiba couldn't help but feel a little jealous. How could she take such a simple idea as becoming a dancer, and make it seem as though it was the best thing in the world? Sometimes Kaiba wished he had as much passion in living as she did. It was then he realized that this was the reason why he was so drawn to her. It was almost like she was transferring some of her own life and spirit into him, and he just couldn't seem to get enough. What was it about this girl that made him feel and act this way? Why was it that he was so intent on being near her even though they had nothing in common.

//I want to be with her........// 

"I know you can do it," Anzu was quickly shaken from her fantasy world as she looked into Kaiba's face in surprise. His once cold blue eyes, had substantially softened up and where almost an entirely different shade of blue, or had they always been that color? "You know I wasn't completely honest before.......I did have one dream when I was much younger, but now that I think about it I guess it was a silly dream." 

Anzu felt herself begin to melt at the sound of Kaiba's voice. His tone had completely transformed from a low growl to soft gentle whisper. "Go on Kaiba, I don't think anyone's dreams are silly, that's why their dreams."

"Well when I was younger I use to love to read, I would read anything I could get my hands on, and I would often dream of becoming a famous writer, however I was always lousy at it. I just could never seem to put into words what I was feeling and as you can probably tell I've always had a problem expressing my emotions."

Anzu's heart skip a beat as she heard Kaiba laugh to himself. This was probably only the second time she had heard him laugh so purely, and just like the first time, hearing it almost made Anzu's heart melt.

"But seeing as how I was always good when it came to scientific things, most people laughed my dream off and said I should stick to the things I'm good at. I'm not really angry that they did. In truth they were right and I do enjoy what I do now, it's just sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if I tried a little harder and kept at my dream?"

Suddenly Kaiba's eyes begin to dim as he looked sadly at the table in attempt to avoid Anzu's attentive stare. "Don't give up on your dream Anzu. For me my future was already decided the minute I was adopted, but it's not too late for you, your future is still so blank and yet so much clearer then the one that has already been written out for me............."

Anzu found herself suddenly getting lost in his deep blue eyes. Why hadn't she noticed it before? That day at the carnival Anzu was so sure she had figured everything she needed to know about Kaiba, so how could she have missed it? First there was his beautiful mansion, then there was the kaleidoscope he had made for Mokuba, she also couldn't forget the two kisses, and now this! It was just so obvious she had completely missed it!

If only she hadn't been so concerned with everything wrong about Kaiba, she would have never missed this. 

Little did Kaiba know he was a living and breathing example of an actual modern day poet. Although he had hidden it so well from everyone even from himself, Kaiba was one of the most deep people Anzu had ever met. He appreciated the beauty in the world around him, which was a rare quality in most people. Such a beautiful mansion, and then better than any writer or artist, Kaiba had painted a perfect portrait of Mokuba's soul in something as simple as a kaleidoscope. 

Maybe it was his eyes that had hidden it so well. His cold ice blue eyes which were a false reflection of the poet that resided deep within him. He was the other person that Kaiba had been searching for. The one who had been bound by whatever heartaches and sorrows that Kaiba had let rule his life so many years ago. Those icy gems had frozen that man to his heart and locked him away, however every so often those eyes would melt and that other Kaiba would be freed. The Kaiba whose deep blue sapphires shined brighter than the clear ocean waves. Eyes that paled a perfect Sunday sky. The eyes that Anzu was now falling in love with.........

To be continued

****

Quote of the Week: "Can't never did a damn thing, so just shuddup and do it" (Brault) 

Ouu- yeah- I know that, that really sucks, them not kissing and all, but I don't think that at this point Yami should reveal his feelings to Anzu just quite yet. There's still a lot of things that need to happen first! Hah, I bet that makes all you S/A fans out there happy, but as much as I like to say I did, I really didn't do it for you guys. I did it for the fic. So does that mean they will kiss in the near future? Heheh I'm not tellin!

Well it's about time huh? I mean sure I make the two of them bicker constantly, but I thought it was about time that they went a little past that. So are Anzu's feelings really starting to change, and what about Kaiba? Sure he's being nicer to Anzu, but is it just because he wants something from her or could it be more?

Yeah I know I got in touch with Kaiba's softer side, but we'll see how long that last. I guess I had to do it otherwise Kaiba's and Anzu's relationship would just keep sitting still and well I don't want to make this fic too long. Hey but don't worry Kaiba will still hold on to his usual unbearable charm in later chapters. He is still Kaiba you know! 

Well anyways with enough said and done I better get on my butt and start writing the end of this fic. As usual I'm still exceptin votes and your input is always welcome through many lovely reviews /_Ah yes shower me with your words_/ ::sweat drop::.........ciao for now!


	13. Yami Showers, Seto Flowers

Hai hai everybody. As usual I'm very thankful for all your great reviews. You guys are a large part of what has made this fic so successful (well at least in my eyes). Well I hope you guys like the direction the fic is going in but don't get too attached. This is what my friends would like to call a "drama mamma" fic so get ready for some more surprises. Yaa for my crazy kaleidoscope!!

****

Disclaimer: If 1 + 1 = 2 , then Yugioh + Its Characters = not me because I don't own them and I probably never will. Okay now that I got those problems done can anyone help figure out how long it will take two trains heading northeast and southeast, one traveling from Cookietown 200km and the other one from LittleRock 500km at a speed of 30m/s, and they both left the station 2 hours apart from each other and it was raining in Pennville while Bush was giving a speech over budget increases, and purple elephants were dancing on the tracks, so..........

****

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp13 Yami Showers, Seto Flowers

Seto wasn't sure why he had told Anzu all those things. In all reality she was the only person he had ever told any of these things to before. However, for some reason while listening to Anzu, Seto suddenly got a little too comfortable and started sharing his innermost thoughts with her. What was it about this girl that made him act so irrationally? This time they hadn't even gotten into an argument and he had somehow still managed to lose his control.

"Thank you Kaiba," smiled Anzu. Kaiba stared down at her in mild confusion as he lost his train of thought. Why was she thanking him? "I know your not use to sharing yourself with anyone, so I'm just glad you chose me..........." Anzu's eyes suddenly begin to wander as she fiddled with her tea cup. Kaiba studied her face as he tried to figure out where she was getting at. 

"Okay!" shouted Anzu as she suddenly stood to her feet. Kaiba was so startled from her outburst that he almost knocked his cup over. "Let's settle things right here."

Kaiba felt a lump grow in his throat upon hearing Anzu's last statement. What could she mean? "Lesson one Kaiba, it's okay to have feelings. If you keep them locked away for too long they'll either overwhelm you and perhaps send you to an early grave, or one day they might just come bursting out all at once and you'll have a nervous breakdown, understand?"

Kaiba hesitantly shook his head as many sweat drops begin to form around him (^_^;). He wasn't sure what had caused Anzu's sudden mood change, but now he was actually starting to get a little worried.

"Next lesson Kaiba, you don't have to do everything on your own. If man was meant to be alone then God would have never created Eve for Adam. People aren't meant to be lonely," Anzu's face was now only a few inches from Kaiba as she leaned across the table enthusiastically. Anzu's bright expression was almost blinding Kaiba as his eyes slightly paled.

"Kaiba it's okay to have to depend on other people every once in awhile. That's why it's good to have friends. Their the people you can rely on for strength and visversu. I know without my friends I would have never become the strong person that I am today. That's why from this day forward you and I will be friends!?"

Kaiba stared at Anzu blankly as an awkward silence filled the air around them "..............is this the first step in my training to become a stronger person?" asked Kaiba monotonously. 

Anzu briefly frowned at Kaiba as she realized he still didn't quite understand. Was that all he could think about? "No, I think you misunderstand me, I just want to be your friend Kaiba, that's all."

"No........." Kaiba's voice was now sharp and cold as he lowered his eyes out of Anzu's line of vision "I think that if we're going to be friends..............then you should call me Seto."

The look of hurt on Anzu's face quickly turned to one of excitement as she realized that Kaiba had only been teasing her. "That wasn't very funny Kaib er Seto," smiled Anzu. "But that's okay, I guess friends can do things like that."

Anzu thought her heart would drop as she once again had the pleasure of witnessing one of Seto's real smiles. His blue eyes glowed with something new as they only seemed to extenuate his handsome face. Anzu definitely preferred this face over his usual cold and icy frown. 

Anzu felt warmth all the way to her soul as she realized that this smile was only a reflection of the happiness Seto must have been finally feeling. Just seeing him happy made her happy. 

'Yes friends, I suppose that's a start........"

The two brunettes were now staring at each other musingly as neither one seemed to notice that they had been sitting there for quite a long time. Suddenly a startling ringing noise jolted the two back to the restaurant as Seto quickly answered his cell phone. 

Anzu watched Seto talk into his phone as her mind slowly begin to drift away. 'Why did I do that? Okay I guess I do want to be his friend, but why did I have those strange thoughts about him before? Maybe my wanting to be his friend got my mind confused into believing that I was actually starting to have romantic feelings for him?'

"Hey Anzu, I'm really sorry, there's been an emergency at the office so I have to go," interrupted Seto. Anzu almost pouted as she realized his once sweet face was now flustered and covered with irritation. 

"That's fine, umm Seto, I'll be okay go ahead and go," she smiled reassuringly as she waved him off. Seto gave Anzu one last quick smile and turned to leave. Just as he was getting ready to exit the restaurant Seto paused in front of the door. "Umm on more thing Anzu, I want to see you again, so do you think you can meet her tonight around 6:30 or so?"

Anzu looked up at Seto questioningly, as she stared at his back in shock. For some reason he was hiding his face from her "S-sure I guess." Anzu wasn't sure what to expect and as much as she wanted to say she had something else to do, the only words that came out were "sure I guess."

************************************************

Anzu leaned against the wall as a cool breeze swept by her. She stared up into the tired sky as she watched the sun droop wearily into the horizon. She hadn't been home at all that day, as she was suddenly regretting that she had forgotten her jacket. Anzu stared dreamily into the sky as her eyes begin to glow cheerfully. "Hmm the last time I watched a sunset I was with Yami-"

"Hey Anzu, sorry I'm a little late," Anzu was startled as turned to meet the gaze of the tall dark figure behind her. 

'Did Seto hear me?' Anzu worried although she wasn't sure why.

"I know you don't really want to drive, but why don't join me otherwise we'll be late," replied Seto as he motioned Anzu to take a seat in his limo. 

Anzu hesitantly obeyed him as she let Seto open the door for her. "Umm late for what?"

"That's a surprise," smiled Seto mischievously. He was suddenly reminding her of Yami. As the two drove in silence, Anzu felt as though she would burst from curiosity. What could Seto be up to. When Anzu had finally worked up the nerve to ask, the limo suddenly stopped.

"Well I guess we made it," smirked Seto as he tried to suppress his smile. Anzu looked as anxious as a puppy.

"Wow this is the Domino City Arts Theatre, but why are we here?" As Anzu finished her question her eyes slowly drifted toward a huge sigh above her. "Oh the ballet festival was today, I tried to get tickets six months ago, but I was too late, plus they were way too expensive......but why did you bring me here?"

"I got us tickets, it was kind of hard since it was so short notice but-"

"Thanks Seto!" cried Anzu as she gave Seto a huge hug out of joy. "You are just too much you know! How did you know I wanted to come here?"

Not seeming to realize the affect she had had on him, Anzu still held onto Seto happily. "Well you said you wanted to be a dancer so I figured you might enjoy this kind of thing, I mean it was the least I could do for you seeing as how your going out of your way to help me."

"That's what friends do Seto," pouted Anzu as she finally let go of him. "haven't you figured that out yet. You shouldn't have to feel like you owe me anything." 

Seto wasn't sure what exactly he had done to make Anzu so mad as he watched her turn away from him in disgust. 'Man this girl has more mood swings then a playground.'

"How bout' we say this is a celebration of our friendship, okay," smiled Anzu as she turned back round to meet his puzzled face. 

'How is it this girl is the way that she is? I don't think I'll ever get enough." smiled Seto back as he nodded in agreement. "Well shall we?"

*****************************************************

Anzu wearily stepped out of the restaurant, as she dragged herself down the street. It had been a long day at work and she was still a little tired from all the excitement the night before. 'That really was something else, I can't believe Kaib- err Seto did that for me! Just when I think I know the guy, he goes and surprises me so much........Hmm things are a lot different now compared to a week ago. Back then I couldn't stand to be around him, but now............."

A light yawn escaped from Anzu's lips as she leaned against a nearby street lamp. "but now............." Suddenly Anzu begin to panic as an unexpected thought came to mind. "It can't be can it? I thought if we became friends then this strange feeling I've been having would go away, but now it seems as though it's only grown."

She stared into the blaring street light as her thoughts continued to wander. "I never thought my feelings for him could change so much, but I guess it's because he threw me off.........I hadn't realized that there was such a different person hiding under that ice cold exterior, but once I realized it was there I got so determined to dig deep for it that I didn't even think about what the consequences might be. Those consequences being......."

Anzu backed away from the pole as she tried with all her might not to think about it any further. Her feet begin to drift aimlessly as she didn't even seem to notice that she had passed the street that took her to her house.

'The ballet was so wonderful, I really don't think I could ever thank Seto enough. Heh, and even though I know he didn't enjoy it very much I'm glad that he pretended to for me.' Anzu laughed to herself as an interesting thought came to mind. 'For some who tried to fool the world for so many years he sure is a bad lair.'

When Anzu finally woke up from her sweet reminiscings she suddenly realized where she was. "Oh," she gasped in surprise. "This place, but why did I come here?"

Anzu's feet had somehow subconsciously led here to the lake where Yami had taken her just a few nights ago. It was still as miraculous as Anzu had remembered, however the tiny festival of lights were no longer there to brighten up the lake. Anzu let out a sigh of disappointment, but quickly shrugged it away. "Oh well, that's okay this place is still as beautiful as ever, I can see why Yami would come here to think." 

However, thinking was the last thing that Anzu wanted to do. If she did, then she might continue to dwell on her feelings for Seto, and if she did that then she might have to admit something she didn't want to. 

"Hello Anzu," beamed a dark yet warm voice from behind her. "I'm surprised to see you here." Anzu turned quickly in surprise only to come face to face with two bright rubies shining within in the shadows of the field before her.

"Oh Yami, I'm sorry this is the place you go to think isn't? I didn't mean to intrude-"

"Don't worry about it Anzu, I would have never showed you this place if I didn't expect you to come here. Besides I have no right to claim this paradise for just myself." Anzu watched Yami carefully as he stepped out of the shadows and joined her in the moonlight. His smile was warm and yet mysterious as ever. Sometimes Anzu would wonder what it was exactly that Yami was thinking that would always make him smile so mischievously. 

"Hmmm, it's kind of disappointing. I had kind of hoped that the full moon would be out tonight, but I guess I miscalculated" murmured Yami more to himself then to Anzu as he gazed up towards the stars. 

Anzu couldn't think of anything to say. A twinge a guilt clutched her heart, as she suddenly begin to grow uneasy. Somehow she felt as though she had betrayed her feelings for Yami although she wasn't sure why. 

"So is there something bothering you Anzu? I mean most people come here to think there worries away, but truthfully I believe the best way to do that is to tell a friend." Yami finally turned his gaze away from the dark sky and slightly tilted his head so that his eyes could meet Anzu's face. Anzu stared up at him shyly, as his deep dark scarlets looked through her intently.

Anzu wasn't sure what to say to him. It wasn't as if she could tell him her problem. If she did he would probably hate her forever. She was afraid that if he knew about Seto than he would push himself away from her. She also felt ashamed. Ashamed that she had tried to lie to herself and was still doing so right now. 

"Yami it's just that I'm so confused........." Yami perked his brow up at her questioningly as he made no attempt to speak. 

"Yami have you ever," Anzu paused a for moment as she wasn't quite sure how to put her words. "What I mean is, have you ever tried to........well let's say there was something you thought you didn't want, but then by chance you got it anyways. So you try your hardest to push this thing away, but when you finally do you realize that the one thing you thought you didn't want was actually the thing you needed most?"

Anzu wasn't sure if Yami had understood a word she had said, hell she didn't quite understand it herself either. Little did she know Yami recognized her dilemma better then she could have ever imagined.

The flare in Yami's eyes suddenly begin to dim as he stared at Anzu in silence. If not for the dark smile still covering his face Anzu would have sworn that Yami looked hurt. However Anzu couldn't say for certain, considering she had never seen a look like this before in his eyes. "Anzu-"

A loud clap of thunder sounded the air as Anzu jumped up in fright. By instinct she landed in the arms of the person closes to her, that being Yami of course. To her surprise rather than push her away in disgust Yami clasped onto Anzu defensively, in attempt to subdue her sudden fear.

Before the two could dwell on their position further a harsh torrent of rain poured down on the unsuspecting couple as they both ran towards a nearby thicket for cover. 

"Where did that come from," shivered Anzu as she squeezed her shoulders for warmth.

"Just as I feared. The fireflies weren't here tonight because they predicted the rain," smiled Yami as he took off his wet jacket and wrapped it around Anzu's shoulders. "Here I know it's wet, but at least it will keep you a little warm."

Anzu thought she would faint as she stared at the wet and jacketless Yami before her. His black sleeveless shirt was now clinging tightly to his wet form, leaving little to the imagination, and more to the eyes. His golden bangs were also in a mess as they drooped tempestuously in front of his face giving Yami a wild look that finally matched his fiery dark eyes. 

"But what about you Yami, aren't you cold," stammered Anzu as she finally found her voice.

"Don't worry about it Anzu, I use to be the former Pharaoh of Egypt, believe me the nights there were much more colder." 

Anzu still begin to shiver as she clung to Yami's jacket. Yami tried his hardest not to stare, but the way her own shirt was clinging to her tight bust was almost too tempting not to look at. 

Finally Yami cautiously scooted next to Anzu as their wet bodies made contact. "If we sit closer together, we can warm each other up." suggested Yami as he stared at Anzu as innocently as he could, despite a few ulterior motives. "Don't you agree?"

Anzu simply shook her head in a stupefied manner as she was now too stunned from the touch of Yami's body to speak. Keeping warm was definitely not the problem now, considering Anzu now felt as though her entire body was on fire. 

The two sat together in silence for long time as Anzu watched Yami stare out at the rain. His eyes seemed to have drifted away, however the same dubious smile still covered his face. Anzu could tell he was deep in thought as she made no attempt to interrupt him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of tortuous silence Yami spoke up.

"You know Anzu, I have always been fond of the rain. It's such a wonderful thing, don't you think? To me it symbolizes a cleansing, a time for fresh new starts. After the rain comes a time of growth for no matter how harsh the rain is it would be impossible for anything to grow without it."

Yami wasn't sure why he was sharing his deepest thoughts with Anzu. Perhaps it was because this was the first time that anyone had really intruded on his sanctuary of thought. Whenever he came here he would always think such things, but somehow today his words held an underline meaning.

"Yami..........Yami I just want you to know," Anzu paused briefly, as she reconsidered her words. "I just want you to know that my feelings for you haven't changed, they never have."

Yami continued to stare quietly towards the rain as his dusky smile never faded. Yami knew this to be true, it was actually something he had been pondering for a very long time. Yami's eyes begin to falter as he purposely avoided Anzu's desperate gaze. Before when Anzu had told him how she felt, Yami was too stunned and confused to give her an honest response, but now he knew exactly how he felt.

"I know Anzu," replied Yami monotonously. "It has been something that has been on my mind ever since our kiss, but back then I was too surprised and baffled to even think nonetheless act on those feelings. At first I thought that if we merely just talked about the problem and came under a mutual agreement to forget it ever happened, then the problem would eventually solve itself. However, now I know that feelings aren't just something you can wish or talk away. That's why I would just like apologize to you Anzu for being so selfish."

As Yami continued to speak he kept his eyes firmly fixed away from Anzu. He knew that it would be hard for him to lie to her while looking straight into her eyes. That would be the same as trying to deceive a person's soul, and that was one skill that Yami never wanted to master. 

"As time went by I finally was able to realize my feelings for you Anzu," Yami's smile remained permanently set however his eyes were as murky as the clouds raining down upon them. "and Anzu no matter how much I try to lie to myself I just feel.........I feel that I will never be able to have the same feelings for you as you do for me. I'm sorry Anzu but I just don't think I could ever love you that way.........."

To be continued..................

****

Quote of the Week: "Experience is something you gain, after it's too late." 

Ohhh bad Yami. Isn't Kaiba suppose to be the mean one. It would seem that in this chapter I had their roles slightly reversed. Kaiba's finally warming up to Anzu, and now Yami is shutting her off!?! Hmm will this affect the way Anzu feels about the both of them?

So did Yami mean what he really said or is he just lying to Anzu? If so, why would he do something like that? All (well most) will be revealed in the next chapter. Ahh suspense like that would kill me if I hadn't already wrote the next chapter....hmm does that mean it's killing you guys instead? Hehehe see you guys next update as I anticipate more of your wonderful reviews!!


	14. Rainy Resolution

Hey everybody, I couldn't wait to load up this chapter, because I know you'll really like this one. So is this the end or is there more drama to come? Well as I promised all or at least most will be revealed in this chapter. Anyways as always thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy yourselves. Well I really don't have anything else to say so I guess that's about it for now.......

Disclaimer: Yeah I know I've been a little lazy with these disclaimers and have even regurgitated a few of them, but I figure hey what's the point? Why do I have to tell you guys in every chapter that I don't own Yugioh or it's characters? I mean I figure you guys have caught on by now. It's pretty obvious I don't own any of Yugioh or it's characters. Hell I don't even own a car with doors that open and windows that roll down. There by I swear that in this chapter I will not tell you guys I do not own Yugioh or it's characters. There it's settled and I'm putting my foot down..........oro? What do you mean that's what I just did?!?

****

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp14 Rainy Resolution

__

Yami's Thoughts:

Badump-Badump. The sound of steel and concrete on a rainy day. The distant rhythm of a celestial drummer. What a solemn beat you play. Pounding down in a raging torrent, oh what an unforgiving tormentor you are! You rain down upon me and wash away my tears. Tiny retribution that scatters upon the surface. Badump-dump-dump goes the beating of my heart, barely out of sync with your own song. Are you teasing me? You bring a cleansing to the world and wash it anew, but can you, will you, could you ever reach my soul? Can feelings of the heart be washed away so idly? Is that why I beat a split second off from you?

What I feel and what I say never seems to be reflected truly. What I told her was for the sake of her own heart. I believed in your power to create new beginnings, but now I know it can never be that simple. You will never be able to reach my crying soul. These feelings deep within me will never be erased. So please won't you wash away her tears for me instead? Make her heart forget about me. Take away that pain, and make her world anew.

Steel and concrete on a rainy day, drummer beat your song. Wash away this crying world, make these tears be gone............

********************************************

The sound of rain pouring down into the once sparkling lake around her muffled Anzu's cries as she struggled to hold back her tears. "What am I crying for," sputtered Anzu as she wiped her face. "It's not like Yami told me something I didn't already know." What had she expected? Why did she think Yami's feelings for her could have changed after only such a short amount of time. Maybe she had completely misread his signals. The way he had been treating her and the way that he had acted almost made her believe that he might have actually started to have feelings for her. But now Anzu knew that she was wrong. She had only deluded herself into believing that Yami could ever love her the way that she loved him. 

After Yami had told her his feelings he swiftly stood to his feet and disappeared into the rain. She wasn't sure if he had heard her, but as soon as Yami left Anzu felt her heart crumble once again and she had instantly broke down into tears. Why did it hurt to love someone so much?

*********************************************

Seto stared out the window of his limo as he listened to the rain pound down on his roof. The continuous beating of the rain was a steady lullaby to the tired C.E.O. as he felt his lids begin to grow heavy. As Seto's eyes finally begin to close he was quickly jolted awake as he suddenly noticed a familiar figure walking in the rain. "Driver, stop the car right now!!!" commanded Seto as he almost jumped out of the moving vehicle.

"Anzu, Anzu!" called a voice from within the rain. At first Anzu thought that she had imagined the voice and thus she continued to drag herself forward. "Anzu wait!" 

Anzu turned and narrowed her eyes in the direction of the voice as she finally made out the figure behind her. Was that Kaiba? "Anzu why are you walking in the rain? What's wrong? Get in here right now before-"

"Leave me alone Seto, I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now," snapped Anzu as she continued to walk away from him.

"Stubborn girl," muttered Seto under his breath. "Don't be ridiculous, get in and I'll give you a ride home!" Seto let out a defeated sigh as he watched Anzu completely blow him off and continue to walk alone. 

'I can't let Seto see me now, he's the last person I need to see.' Suddenly Anzu eyes were popped open as the rain that had been pouring down on her so harshly had suddenly stopped. Finally Anzu slowly looked up as she came face to face with one large black umbrella and two unhappy looking pair of blue eyes. 

"Fine then be a stubborn premadonna about it," smirked Kaiba as he stared down at Anzu errantly. "however if your going to insist on not letting me drive you home, then I guess I have no choice but to walk with you instead!"

"Seto you don't have to-" 

"Don't worry about it, I do what I damn well please so don't argue with me. Anyways it's not wise to engage in battles you know you'll lose." Anzu half smiled as she decided it best not to fight with Seto any further. 

The two begin to walk in a silence with only the pounding rain there to fill there conversational void. Anzu felt herself shiver as she begin to have regrets. After Yami had left her, Anzu decided to leave his jacket behind as she realized it was time for her to finally forget about him. "Here, hold this," commanded Seto harshly as he handed his umbrella to Anzu. Anzu took the umbrella hesitantly as she watched Seto take his jacket off. 

Once he had finally managed to pull off his coat Seto gently wrapped the long jacket around Anzu's shivering arms. "Here, I know it's a little wet, but at least it will keep you warm, and it's definitely more dry then you. Geez what a moron you are, walking in the rain without even wearing coat"

"But Seto what about you?" questioned Anzu uneasily. 

"What about me? I told you I'll do what I please so don't question me anymore. I'm a big boy so I'll be just fine. Besides a little rain never killed anyone before." barked Seto as he took his umbrella back from Anzu. 

Anzu smiled to herself as she realized that this was Seto's best attempt at being a gentlemen. It was pretty obvious he was having a battle within himself on whether he should try to be a nice guy, or stick to being his old moody self. In the end it would seem that he had chosen to do both. Why where him and Yami so different and yet so much alike?

The two continued to walk in silence, until Seto finally decided to speak up. "So are you going to tell me what's the matter or are you going to keep torturing me with your silence?"

"I told you Seto don't worry about it, I'm just fine." Anzu knew in her heart that she couldn't possibly tell Seto what she was feeling. If she did she would run the risk of hurting him as well.

"Don't lie to me, just because the rain washed away your tears doesn't mean I can't tell you were crying!" Anzu finally stopped walking as she turned to look at Kaiba. She couldn't believe that Seto could be so attentive.

"Listen to me Seto, I don't have to tell you anything so just leave me alone! Besides this is none of your business"

"What!?!" exclaimed Seto. "What do you mean none of my business. You are such a hypocrite Anzu! Dammit woman, let me help you!"

"Oh yeah Seto, do you think calling me names is suppose to make me feel better," laughed Anzu bitterly as she quickened her pace in a attempt to leave him.

"Don't change the subject, you know what I mean. Your the one who said that were suppose to be friends, and aren't you the one who also told me that friends are suppose to be the ones that you tell your problems to?"

The only response Seto received was a sarcastic laugh, as Seto begin to feel his patience wear. "Oh I see how it is Anzu, it's okay for you to tell me one thing, but the minute your in my shoes you don't act much differently than me! Tch, and here I thought you were different, but now I see your just like me!"

"Shuddup Seto!" snapped Anzu as she turned on him angrily. "I don't have time for this, I just can't take this now so please, please just let me be!"

Seto stared back at Anzu pitifully as he watched tears begin to reform in her eyes. He really didn't mean to be so hard on her, however despite the fact that he was slowly changing for the better, Kaiba was still Kaiba, and it was for this reason that Seto still had a very thin line of patience. "I know that Anzu, but I will never be able understand your position unless you tell me what's wrong,"

"But that's just it Seto, I can't tell you, your the last person I can tell," Anzu had finally reached the ends of her limits as she once again burst into tears. " I don't want you to understand Seto because I don't want to hurt you." 

Seto was taken aback by Anzu's sudden outburst as he let Anzu fall into his chest and begin to cry. She clutched tightly onto him as Seto felt her muffled cries through his shirt. At this point Seto wasn't sure what to do. He had spent so much of his life only caring about himself, that he wasn't sure how to comfort another person. However, if by instinct alone, Seto gently wrapped his strong arms around the hysterical Anzu and slowly begin to rock her soothingly. 

"It's okay Anzu, never mind you don't have to tell me anything," Seto cooed softly into her ear. The pounding of Seto's heart so close to Anzu's body was comforting as she listened to it faint beats. Finally her cries begin to subdue as the rhythmic beating begin to lull her asleep and before Anzu knew it, she had melted dreamily into Seto's arms. 

**********************************************

"I'm not sure what to do, first he came in here soak and wet like some kind of stray off the streets, however that wasn't the most pitiful looking thing about him.......He tried to hide them from me, but the look in his eyes was almost enough to bring me to tears......."

Jonouchi stared down at his smaller friend thoughtfully as he tried to think of something to say. Finally his face lit up as it seemed as though he had come across a crucial revelation. "Yugi I......"

"Yeah Jochan?" questioned Yugi with anticipation.

"Yugi I'm really hungry, ya got anything to eat?" Yugi bout' hit the ground with full force after he heard this remark.

"Jo what do you mean do I got anything to eat, were having a crisis here!" shouted Yugi angrily as he finally picked himself off the ground.

"Yeah I know that, but how do expect a guy to think on a empty stomach?" Yugi shook his head remorsefully as he gave Jonouchi a helpless smile.

"You know your something else," however, the only response Yugi received was a big goofy grin and the back of Jonouchi's head as he hopped off towards the kitchen.

************************************************* 

"Hoy there Yami, what's up!?!" smiled Jonouchi cheerfully as he struggled to keep the half eaten bean roll which was now hanging out his mouth in place. 

"Hello Jonouchi," smiled Yami weakly.

"Man oh man, you are like drenched! I didn't know you liked playin in the rain so much. Hey I know, the next time my good old man kicks me out the house because he thinks the rain is too loud, I'll just call you over and we can hang outside together!"

"Jo!" threatened Yugi under his breath. How could Jonouchi joke around at a time like this?

"So, Yami......" laughed Jonouchi as he hopped onto the windowsill next to him, "Bean roll?" he offered as the took the half eaten pastry out his mouth and put it to Yami's face.

Yami gave Jonouchi a look of disgust as he pushed the cake away from his face and flicked off a large piece of bean paste that had landed on his pants. "No thanks."

Jonouchi gave Yami a pathetic look of hurt before he continued on "So Yugi tells me you got some kind of problem. You want to talk to us about it?"

A look of pain filled Yami's eyes as he turned his gaze back towards the window. "No there's nothing bothering me, I don't have anything to talk about."

"Are you sure?" questioned Jonouchi in a slightly more threatening tone.

Yami made no attempt to answer Jonouchi as he narrowed his eyes towards the street and sighed. 

Suddenly the huge smile spread across Jonouchi face disappeared as he grabbed Yami by his collar and slammed him against the window. "That's it Yami, I've had about enough of your crying!?!?"

"Jochan, what are you doing!?!" protested Yugi as he grabbed onto Jonouchi's sleeve in a attempt to pull him off of Yami.

"Back off Yugi, Yami ain't no baby! Now he needs to be a man, suck it up, and tell us what's the matter!"

"Did I ever tell you Jo," muttered Yami as he easily slipped himself out of Jonouchi's hold and slapped his hands away "That you should never pursue a career in psychiatry," .

"Yeah, so! you ain't the first," smirked Jonouchi as he rubbed the side of his nose and grinned. 

Yugi let out a sigh of relief as he watched his two friends smile at each other mischievously. Sometimes he would never understand them. "Well Yugi, I presume Jochan's right, I guess sulking isn't going to do me much. If you really must know what's bothering me, then I suppose I have no choice but to tell you."

************************************************

"Hmm, I had my suspicious that Anzu liked you and all, but I never thought things could get so out of hand." mumbled Jonouchi as he stared at the ground and shook his head ruefully. "However, I don't really understand what the problem is here!" 

Yami gave Jonouchi a stupefied look. He had already explained his situation to Jonouchi four times! What more of an explanation did he need? Could he not understand anything without pictures or charts? 

"Jo what do you mean you still don't understand?" sighed Yugi errantly as he rubbed the sides of his temples. He really wasn't in the mood to hear Yami explain things to Jonouchi for a fifth time.

"Well I mean from what I figure, Anzu likes Yami and Yami likes Anzu. It's just that simple. Therefore when two people like each other they should just be together, right? I mean what's so hard about that?" Yugi stared up at Yami questioningly waiting to hear what he had to say. In all truth, Yugi actually agreed with Jonouchi's simplified conclusion.

"Jonouchi, you just can't simplify things like that, it isn't that easy." sighed Yami tiredly. "I already told you that Anzu has already found another guy. It would be wrong for me to break them up now."

"Whatever," muttered Jonouchi as he rolled his chestnut eyes "if Anzu was really happy with this other guy, then why hasn't she forgotten about her feelings for you? Do you really think she could be happy in this other relationship if she's still in love with you?"

"Is this other guy a friend of yours, Yami?" asked Yugi innocently. 

A long pause filled the air around them as Yami hesitated to answer. "It's......Kaiba." he gritted just below a whisper.

"WHAAAAAT!?!?!" shouted Jonouchi and Yugi simultaneously. 

"How in the Nine Hells did Anzu ever-" Yami lowered his eyes sheepishly to the ground as he listened to Jonouchi recite every four letter word he could think of. "There's just no way, How could you lose to, I mean, Yami how could you give up to a no good-"

"Okay Jochan that's enough, please calm down, I'm sure Anzu has her reasons-"

"No way Yug," stammered Jonouchi incredulously. "I just can't understand what's so good about that guy? I mean, sure I can take the fact that you think there's some kind of good in Kaiba. That's just the way you've always been, but I thought at least Anzu would be a little smarter than that!?!"

"Watch you mouth!" snapped Yami threatfullingly as his eyes begin to light up. "Whatever her reasons, I would never question Anzu's choices, and besides it really doesn't matter who she's with because I don't deserve to be with her anyways........."

Jonouchi was finally cut off from his angry tantrum as he and Yugi stared at Yami in shock. "Why would you say that?" Yugi finally asked.

"Think about it little Aibou. The day I saw Kaiba and Anzu together was the same day I went to talk to Anzu. Now you and I both know I didn't really have any feelings for Anzu back then, that's the whole reason why I went to talk to her."

Yugi was suddenly taken aback as Yami slammed his hand down against a nearby table. "However Yugi, I didn't start to have feelings for Anzu until after I saw her with another, and of all people it was Kaiba! Think about it Yugi, the only reason why I started to like Anzu was because I was jealous! I tried to tell myself otherwise but before I could do anything about it I had accidentally fallen in love with her."

Yugi couldn't think of anything to say as he listened to his darker half tear himself apart. "Now tell me Yugi, don't you think Anzu deserves a lot more than that? How could I have a right to be with her if my feelings for her were uprooted purely out of jealousy? No, Anzu deserves much better than me. She deserves to be loved by someone who can love her more honestly and purely, and the way I see it, the only way someone like Kaiba could ever love anyone besides himself is if he really truly cared about that person. That's why I did it.......that's why I hurt Anzu. You see Yugi, it's okay to hurt the one you love, just as long as it will save them from any real pain in the end."

Jonouchi was at loss for words. The only thing he was usually good at was forcing information out of people. However, when it came to giving crucial advice or comforting someone, he was usually out of his league. Besides what more could he say? Yami was right, wasn't he?

Finally Yami was the one to be surprised as Yugi slammed his hand on the nearby table with an even a greater force. "That's not true at all Yami. How could you say such a thing!?!"

"Yugi?"

"How could you think so little of yourself? Your wrong!" both Jonouchi and Yami were shocked as they begin to shrink under Yugi's glare. 

"You and I have been together for a pretty long time, so I know you a lot better than you think Yami. When I heard you talk about Anzu I could tell how you felt about her, and I felt it right here." Yami followed Yugi movements as his Hikari brought his hands to his chest. "There's no way you could hide feelings like that from me, even when you closed our mind link I felt it. No, feelings like that are just too strong to hide."

"But Yugi-"

"No Yami I'm not through!" Yami blinked wildly as he was too shocked by Yugi's aggressive tone to protest any further. "The only problem I could see that day was that you were just a little too confused to realize how you felt. You told me yourself that you had been locked away in darkness for so long that you almost forgot what it means to be alive. That's why you had trouble understanding such feelings as love, but I knew how you felt. You see I know what it means to be in love with someone and that's why I recognized the feelings that you didn't understand. I know I should have just told you from the start, but I wanted you to figure this out for yourself That's why I let you go talk to Anzu by yourself because I knew if anyone could help you recognize what it means to be in love, then it would be Anzu!"

Suddenly tears begin to stream down Yugi's face as he finally begin to lose control. "Now I just feel that this is all my fault because I hadn't told you sooner." 

Yami took Yugi into his arms and hugged his little Aibou to him comfortingly. "Don't say such things Aibou, this is not your fault at all. Why are you so hard on yourself?" Now Yugi definitely couldn't go on as he finally broke down.

"Yugs right Yami, you shouldn't beat yourself up about this. I think you totally misunderstood your own feelings. Sure you got jealous when you saw Anzu with another man, but it just wasn't because you didn't want her to be with that other person. Sure you can be a little nasty at times, but when it comes to feelings of the heart your one of the most honest people I know. Why else do you think you and Yugi bonded so well together? You see the real reason why you got jealous is because you knew deep down inside you loved Anzu too, and the thought of seeing her with another person besides you tore you apart! It was probably then you realized just how strong your feelings were for Anzu and then the nature of what it means to love someone finally came to you! That's why your feelings for her became so strong after that moment. You finally got yourself a kick to the soul that opened up your stubborn eyes!"

Yami could barely contain himself as he took in his friend's words. How could he have missed something that was so simple? What was it that made him delude himself into believing otherwise? Why had he lied to himself? What was it that had held him back until now?

When Yugi had finally settled down he stared up at his Yami only to be surprised by the blissful smile on his face. "I really don't deserve friends like you," he chuckled. "Without you I know I would still be lost in darkness. Thank you so much for just being you, and thank you for once again opening up my eyes! Somehow you always manage to see through the barriers I set up for even myself and then you always manage to tear them down. Now I realize just how clear it all really is. Now I know that I truly do and always have honestly loved Anzu."

'However now that I've figured this out, what do I do? Can Anzu find it in her heart to ever forgive me or am I already too late?'

To Be Continued................

****

Quote of the Week: "Anyone who's never made a mistake, has never tried anything new."

Yes, yes, I can even write poetry too. I know it wasn't really much and I kind of sucked, but I figured it was the best way to reveal Yami's feelings without going into a load of boring detail. Hey but I guess that just proves that both guys are hiding their poetic and romantic sides from the world. Heh, for some reason in my mind I could so picture Yami's deep thoughts always being like that. He is a pretty intricate fellow.

Well anyways, things are getting a little interesting, aye? I know I probably fooled or confused a lot of you guys with that last chapter, making it seem as though Yami gave up on Anzu and all, but like I said, this ain't no ordinary love triangle. It's a love kaleidoscope! You know got to keep you on your toes. Oh and to the reviewer Dark Trinity, I have to give you some props for guessing what I was up to. Well at least half of it. Yes Yami did know about Kaiba, however even though he knew he could probably still have Anzu he didn't want her because he felt he didn't deserve her. There was also some other reasons, but I'm sure you guys figured that out just from reading this chapter.

Well sorry to burst all the S/A fans out their bubbles, but my story ain't quite over yet. Don't be mad, I do these things for you guys! You know leave you Y/A fans hanging and all you S/A fans in suspense! 

Hehehe, I had so much fun writing this chappie. Four of my favorite characters were in it! Little Yugi is so cute and Jonouchi can be so adorable. I definitely had fun writing his character, although his eating habits remind me of some friends I know and don't go out to lunch with anymore. Anyways enough of my babbling, I just hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did writing and as always all applause is well received through many, many reviews. Thanks!! Ja ne!!


	15. Say That You Love Me

Hello everybody ::shudders:: (I was having a vision of me saying that with a Kermit the Frog voice). I need to stop falling asleep with the tv on all night. Sometimes you wake up in the morning and the wierdiest crap will be on, like Sesame Street (lord help us all I thought they cancelled that crap back in the 90's).

Anyho as usual I would just like to express my appreciation towards you guys, and I just hope you guys have been enjoying my ficcie so far. Well, umm I have nothing really interesting or witty say right now (like I ever do), so umm just read my fic, and umm like it!

**Disclaimer: **

**Mysterious voice:** "Knock, knock"

**Momo:** "Who's there?"

**Mysterions voice**: "You know already"

**Momo: **::Sweat drop:: no I don't"

**Mysterious voice:** "Yes you do now say it Momo"

**Momo:** "No! I won't you can't make me!"

**Mysterious voice:** "Denail is the first symptom of nutcase who could possibly be committed, Momo"

**Momo:** "Fine, fine, I'll say it!"

**Mysterious voice: **"Hehe I knew you'd see things my way"

**Momo:** ::grumbles::

**Mysterious voice: **"Knock, knock"

**Momo: **"Not Yugioh or it's characters, because I don't own any of them and I probably never will! There now are you satisfied. I said it! Well now that, that's settled I think I need to buy a door bell. Then I won't be a victim of anymore lame oh knock knock jokes!

**Love Kaleidoscope**

Chp15 Say that you love me

She slowly opened up her weary eyes and stared into darkness. Anzu blinked twice in order to focus on her surroundings, however the only thing she could make out was a shadowy room and a cold silence. "Where am I?" thought Anzu aloud as she attempted to raise her tired body. 

Her body felt weak and her movements were slow, however Anzu finally was able to lift herself off the bed she was now lying in. The silky sheets cascaded from off her body as she rose to a sitting position and contemplated on why and where she was. 

Finally a recollection of what had happened seized Anzu's mind, as she felt herself grow weak. "I remember" she whispered. "I talked to Yami and then I ran into Seto….."

Anzu suddenly felt her face go flush as she realized she was no longer wearing her own clothes. Now the only thing she was wearing was a pair of oversized silk pajamas, which Anzu dared not to think about to whom they belonged. "M-my clothes," gasped Anzu as she crossed her arms over her shoulders in an exposed manner and hopped out of the bed in a panic.

It was then that Anzu realized just where she actually was. She was obviously at Kaiba's mansion. It was the only logical explanation, but had Seto actually? Anzu shook her head wildly in an attempt to ward out her stray yet dangerous thoughts. Now completely embarrassed, confused, and not sure what to make of her situation, Anzu finally stepped out of the room and into a familiar looking hallway.

She had only been in Kaiba's house once before, but she could never forget this magnificent place. Although she had only gotten a brief glance, Anzu recognized the hallway from the time she spent there with Mokuba. It may have not been the exact same hallway, but they all were built basically the same. So by instinct and basic reasoning, Anzu figured that the best way to make her way through this maze of a palace was to merely find the staircase and make her way downstairs.

She trailed her fingers along the banister as she slowly walked down the long flight of stairs. The banister was her only guide as she made her way through the darkness. 'Man why is this place so dark, you would think he could afford to at least pay his electricity bill.' 

When Anzu finally made her way downstairs she let out another disappointed sigh as she realized her tactic wasn't completely full proof. 'Now that I'm down here, what am I supposed to do? I don't even think I can find the front door.' Anzu continued to walk around the mansion aimlessly, as she decided on what her next move would be when her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of typing on a laptop.  Anzu was instantly drawn to this sound as she realized that there could probably only be one owner for such restless key pounding. 

Anzu found her assumption to be true, as she was led into a dark room that appeared to be a study of some kind. There at the very end of the room near a huge curtained window sat Kaiba at a large messy desk. He seemed to be completely mesmerized by the fluorescent lights radiating from his computer screen, as he made no attempt to acknowledge Anzu's presence. 

Anzu started to open her mouth to say something to him, however no words were able to escape her throat. She wasn't sure what to say to him. How could she let herself be seen by Kaiba in such a vulnerable state? Anzu could barely remember what it was she had actually said to him. At that time, Anzu had been so emotionally unstable that she could have said anything to him. He was probably the last person next to Yami that Anzu had wanted to see and somehow by some cruel twist of fate there he had been to rescue her.

'So now what?' Anzu wasn't sure what to do as she continued to spy on Kaiba from the corner of the doorway. 'Maybe I should just go.' She knew it wouldn't be the most polite thing to do especially to someone who had just helped her, even if it was Kaiba, but right now she wasn't in any kind of condition to talk to him. Especially with her thoughts trailing off the way that they were every time that she saw him. 

As Anzu finally turned to leave she was suddenly interrupted by a smug laugh. "So your finally awake I see, so where are you headed off to now, your not planning to go prancing around in the rain again are you?" Anzu suddenly felt her entire body freeze, while ironically her heart begin to pound uncontrollably. 

"Eh, uhh, n-no" stammered Anzu nervously as she turned to face Kaiba. In the darkness of the room Anzu was unable to make out his face however she could perfectly see the superior smile on Kaiba's mouth through the image of her mind. She had grown quite accustom to his annoying smirks.

"Ohh is that so," mumbled Kaiba in a strange tone under his breath as he went back to typing on his laptop. Anzu suddenly felt her frustrations begin to rise as she realized that whatever Kaiba was working on was being prioritized over her. She wasn't sure why this made her particularly angry, however Anzu decided to swallow her pride and thank Kaiba for his help anyway.

"Umm Seto," Anzu half whispered, "I just want to apologize for what I said to you before and thank you for your help." 

Finally Kaiba stopped his typing and looked up in the direction Anzu was standing. "You know Anzu my impression of you has started to change."

"Huh?" gasped Anzu as her heart began to flutter.

"Now not only do I think you're stupid, I also realize that you don't even have much common sense either. Your lucky I found you when I did."

"What!?!" screeched Anzu "Now you see here Seto Kaiba, how dare you call me stupid, it's not like I asked for you help in the first place!" As Anzu continued to explode on Kaiba she clutched onto her shirt angrily and suddenly remembered her clothes. "And what happened to my clothes!"

"Tch," retorted Kaiba as a sly smile formed on his lips. "Well wouldn't you like to know." 

Anzu's face paled at his devious grin as an idea of how her clothes might have magically changed hit her. It was then that she noticed the symbol SK on the pocket of the pajamas that she was now wearing. 'He couldn't have-'

"Relax Anzu don't get all delirious on me, I had one of the maids change you out of your wet clothes." Kaiba chuckled softly as he realized that Anzu was overacting again. "You don't think that I? Oh come on Anzu I do have better things to do than take advantage of sleeping girls, besides you don't seem to have anything worth looking at anyway."

Seto swiftly caught Anzu's hand just before it could make contact with his face. "Now you don't want to hit strike three just yet do you Anzu?" smiled Seto coyly. "If you were to slap me now, that would make three times I let you get away with slapping me, and after that our game would be over too soon. Besides slapping someone is just petty and weak, but I guess that's just the way girls are-"

::WHAP::

Seto could barely believe what had happened as he stared through his desk blankly. "Damn you Kaiba!" shouted Anzu angrily as she stormed out his office.

Once Seto regained his senses he lifted his sore head from off his desk and blinked wildly. "Did she just punch me?" 

"I just don't understand that guy, I don't understand any guys." Shouted Anzu as she stomped through the darkness aimlessly searching for any way out of Kaiba's torture hole.  "How can they all be so damn insensitive, and why…."

'And why do I keep torturing myself the way that I do over them…….'

"Having trouble finding your way out?" called a dry voice from within the darkness behind Anzu. "I'll let that one slide tonight considering I respect your right hook, it was pretty good for a little girl like you, but next time don't think I'll take it so easy on you."

Anzu let out a faint gasp as Seto tossed her clothes at her. "My limo is already waiting outside to take you home, follow me and I'll show you the way out." For some reason her anger had died down substantially upon hearing the sound of his voice. Now guilt began to take over her as she realized that she shouldn't have been so hard on him. That was just the way that Seto was. That was probably his best attempt at saying "your welcome."

After Anzu had changed back into her clothes, which one of the maids had dried while she was sleeping, Anzu followed Seto as he led her out of his house. Just as they reached the door, Seto paused for a moment as though he was gathering up his nerve to say something. "Anzu I…..never mind." He sighed tiredly as he opened the door for her and motioned for her to leave. Anzu started to say something to him, but decided it best not to provoke Kaiba further by trying to figure out what it was he wanted to say. Instead she merely walked out the mansion, gave Seto a weak smile goodbye, and got into the limo.

Seto rested his forehead on the heavy brass door and sighed in defeat as he listened to his limo drive away. "Dammit, why did I have to say that, why did I have to say any of those things? That's not what I wanted to say…….Ah hell maybe it's just better this 

way. Besides women are nothing but trouble……..especially that one!"

*********************************************

Anzu stared out into the distance as she lost herself within her thoughts. No matter how much she tried she just couldn't stop thinking about the night before. She wanted to forget about her feelings for Yami, that would be the smart thing to do, but the more she thought about what he said, the more she thought about, well, him. She just couldn't force herself into denying her feelings for him. She wasn't sure what to do about the situation, and then there was also her dilemma concerning Kaiba- "Penny for your thoughts?" beamed a cheerful voice.

"Oh h-hi there Yugi," smiled Anzu weakly. It had been awhile since she has talked to her childhood friend, and she felt pretty bad for ignoring him lately. 'If only all guys were more like Yugi, that would make my life so much easier…..'

"Umm Anzu I know you've been pretty preoccupied lately, and if you don't want to tell me the reason why that's fine, but I just want you to know that I'm always here if you want to talk." Anzu about melted as she stared into the concerned eyes of her friend. However, Anzu thought it best not to get anyone else involved in her problems. This was her hole she had dug and she didn't want to drag anyone else down into it.

"No I'm fine Yugi, just a little worn out I suppose," lied Anzu. Yugi eyed Anzu suspiciously, but quickly replaced his doubtful thoughts with a smile.

"Oh yeah Anzu this is for you," smiled Yugi as he handed Anzu a small envelope from his back pocket. Anzu stared at it in confusion as she missed the sad glint that had taken over his eyes. "Well lunch is almost over now, so I better be heading off to class now, I guess I'll catch you later!"

As Yugi ran off he made sure to hide his face from Anzu. He couldn't bare to let her see him cry. "I love Anzu, but I also love Yami………so I have to do this for them if I want  them to both  be happy." Yugi stammered as he made his way to his locker. "But if they both end up together, will that mean I lose them both?"

Yugi continued to stare into his locker as he tried his hardiest to hold back his tears. He couldn't show up to class with his eyes full of tears. He could never let his friends know how he really felt. If he did that would ruin everything, and then his friends wouldn't be happy, and in the end that was what was more important to him. No matter how much it hurt him, Yugi always put his friends first. "But just once what would happen if I didn't? No forget it, this is just the way things have been, how they always are….." And with that last thought Yugi let out a heavy sigh, pasted on a fake smile, and headed off to class.

Anzu watched as her smaller friend waved goodbye to her and ran off towards the school entrance. Finally she decided to open up the envelope. As Anzu read the contents of the note within the envelope her eyes begin to widen. However, before she had time to think or react the lunch bell suddenly rang, forcing Anzu to postpone any of her thoughts on the letter.

***********************************************

Anzu took in the night air as she admired the scenery around her. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew she didn't want to bring her hopes up like she did before, but what else could she do at this point? _"Please meet me at the place of the fireflies." _That was all the entire note Yami had written her had said. "He's about as vague as Kaiba." muttered Anzu.

"Anzu I'm glad you came," called a voice from behind her. Anzu turned around half startled as she came face to face with the object of both her laughter and tears. Yami had his eyes cast towards the ground as he stood within the shadows of the field behind her. Anzu tried to read his actions through his face however it blended in too well with the darkness which had now taken over the field before them.

Anzu wasn't sure what to say as she stared at Yami in a cold silence. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of empty nothingness Yami spoke up. "Anzu I….." Yami let his voice trail off, as he seemed to suddenly lose his nerve. 

Anzu let out an alarming gasp as she was startled by Yami's tone of voice. It was almost unrecognizable. This wasn't the same overconfident and strong voice that Anzu was accustom too hearing. Ironically this tone of voice sounded almost identical to the way Kaiba had sounded the last time Anzu had spoken with him. What could it be that they were both trying to tell her?

Yami shook his head as he let out a defeated sigh. "Here I want you to have this." Anzu blinked at him in confusion as she took the bag that Yami had handed her. Inside the bag was a jar filled with hundreds of white and purple lily petals. Lilies were Anzu's favorite flowers.

Yami watched solemnly as Anzu's eyes lit up with joy, making his own sad crimsons dull at their sight. "Thank you Yami but why-?"

"There my way of saying that I'm sorry. You see each one of these petals represents each tear that I have ever made you cry. Like your tears these petals have all fallen off of a once beautiful flower, a flower I fear I may have ruined due to my own fear and idiocy. I know it's not much but I pray that maybe……just maybe, if I were to bring you all of these tears, then together we can work towards making that once lovely flower bloom just as magnificently as it always did before."

"But why Yami, why do you need to apologize to me, you didn't do anything wrong?" Cried Anzu as she turned and finally got her first glimpse of Yami's face that night.

"Why? Because I'm nothing but a selfish liar Anzu. I lied to you and myself, and for why? Because I couldn't conquer my own fears and stupidity. It is for that reason I lied to you all this time, but now I realize that the cost for my own selfishness was a price far greater than any other. One I fear I will never be able to pay…….." Anzu gasped silently as Yami brought his hand to Anzu's face and brushed away a loose tear that had escaped from her eye. " That cost being, all those tears that I made you cry."

"Please Yami…..please stop it," cried Anzu as she felt her vision began to blur. The look of pain and sorrow that his eyes were emitting was almost too much for her to bear. She just couldn't understand why he was doing this. If anyone deserved to be called selfish or a liar it was her! If only Yami realized that it was she who had used Kaiba in order to try to win him over, and in the end it had failed and now she may have ruined not one, but three people's hearts. 

Finally Anzu could take it no longer as she finally broke down and cried however before she could wipe away any of her tears, or hide her face, Anzu was caught by Yami's embrace. "See now look what I've done. I've made you cry again! Now I definitely don't deserve your forgiveness!"

Upon feeling his touch Anzu's cries suddenly begin to subdue as the warmth of Yami's body became a shield from all the pain and confusion that Anzu was now feeling. 'If only we could stay like this forever.'

Yami listened as Anzu's faint sobs begin to fade. Now the only thing that he could hear was the pounding of Anzu's heart close to his. At this point Yami wished that he could hold Anzu in his arms forever and he hated the fact that even though they were so close together, their bodies were like barriers keeping their hearts from each other. "Anzu I know I don't deserve to ask, but I'm begging that you please forgive me for the fool that I am. There is no way that I can erase the past, but I promise that I'll do whatever and for however long it takes to make up for all the suffering that I have caused you. Even if I have to die as many deaths as there are petals in that jar."

Anzu leaned her head against Yami's chest as she took in his words. She still wasn't sure why Yami was doing this, but she knew deep in her heart that no matter what Yami did to her she would never stop loving him. He was her friend, mentor, and much more. "Yami, please I told you that's enough. You don't have to apologize for the way that you feel. I don't care if you don't love me the way that I love you, the only thing I want to do is…..to be near you."

"No Anzu, your wrong," Anzu lifted her head off of Yami's chest as she stared into his eyes questioningly. "You see the reason why I'm apologizing to you is because I've been lying to you all this time. The words that I spoke to you, and the feelings in my heart that I had to control the day that we were here last, they were all lies. There are many reasons why I did what I did, but when it comes down to it those things really shouldn't have mattered. If I was really someone who was worthy of being the object of your love than I would have realized this long before I hurt you." Anzu felt as though her heart would stop as she listened to Yami's every word, and then he said it. "What I'm trying to say Anzu, what I should have told you a long time ago is that………I love you."

To Be Continued……..

**Quote of the Week**: "Anyone who's nver made a mistake before, has never tried anything new." 

Well oh well, it would appear that Yami has beaten Kaiba to the punch line again. Well little Seto did have his chance, but you all know how he is. He would never admit to having any feelings to anyone or even to himself at that. Well at least not right away. 

So the moment all you Y/A fans has finally come! But wasn't I so wrong to end it there. I guess they don't call them cliffhangers for nothing!

So will Seto ever confess his feelings? What will Anzu do now that Yami has finally told her the truth? And when will I ever find my other orange sock? Well get ready for the next chappie where most of these questions will me answered. Well see ya all next update!


	16. A Thin Line Between Love and Pain

LOL! You know you guys are just too much! Today was the first time I got to read any of your reviews and I was laughing so hard I almost cried! No, no I'm not making fun of you guys it's just so cute how strongly you guys hold your views. I guess I'm no better myself! Anyways thanks for all the great reviews guys I really needed them. 

You see sadly I have been without my computer for the last 2 weeks! My motherboard got fried and I don't want to but a new one! Why? Because I'm getting a new computer built! It's a good thing I had these chapters saved on a disc otherwise I wouldn't have been able to post the last chapter or this one. 

Funny thing is I usually don't save things on disk but one day I did because I wanted to let my friend read them and the I forgot to erase the disk when I was done (thank God!). So right now my buddy Jewel is letting me use her computer to upload my chappies! Thanks Jewel! Yeah I couldn't leave you guys hanging until my new computer gets built. Anyways thanks again for the support and very interesting input (did I ever mention I love you guys)!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters (cuz life is cruel). However, I was gonna bid on them while shoppin ebay, but when I was watchin TV I saw this interesting commercial saying that McDonalds was havin this two for two Big Mac sale and well.......

Love Kaleidoscope 

Chp16 A thin line between love and pain

"I love you…." The words echoed clearly within Anzu as she felt herself drift in and out of herself. After all this time, Anzu's greatest dream had finally come true. The man to whom she had merely loved from a distance finally loved her in the way that she had only fantasized about. So if all that she thought she had ever wanted had finally come true, then why did she not feel the way that she had imagined she would?

"Yami I-I…….I'm sorry," cried Anzu as she reluctantly tore herself from out of his embrace and took off running. However, before she could get more than two feet away from Yami, Anzu was startled as she felt herself being grabbed forcefully, yet at the same time gently, by the arm.

"Anzu, please don't runaway from me yet." pleaded Yami as he stared sadly into Anzu's eyes. 

"No please Yami, let me go, I, I can't, no I-" stammered Anzu as she forced her tears back and tried with all her might not to let Yami see her face.

"It's Kaiba isn't it," replied Yami somewhat too casually. Anzu felt her heart stop as she finally turned to meet Yami's eyes. However to her surprise the look in Yami's eyes held no signs of anger or malice. Instead his dark purple crimsons were still overcome with the same sad look Yami had given her the moment that he had first looked up at her that night.

Anzu couldn't believe it. Even though she had first tried to use Kaiba to make Yami jealous, she had never actually went through with her plan. She just couldn't find it in herself to hurt anyone like that. Not Yami, and even not Kaiba. However, somehow, somehow without her even trying, Yami had found out?

"Don't worry Anzu I'm not mad……..it's actually something I've thought a lot about before I decided to tell you how I feel. At first I was angry and a little frustrated, but now I don't care. The only thing that matters to me is that you're happy. I mean I've already had my chance with you, but now I know I'm too late. My own stupidity and my ability to recognize my feelings for you too late is only my own fault. That is why I'm not angry. However, I just thought that it would only be fair to us both if I told you how I felt……if I'm to continue any kind of relationship with you, I just wanted to be honest, and now I know I am truly and honestly in love with you and even if your with another I will still love you."

Anzu couldn't take it anymore, as she was finally somehow able to wrench her arm out of Yami's desperate grasp. "No Yami, your all wrong!! There's, there's nothing going on between me and Seto…..It's just that…..that, I can't be with you!!" and with that final statement Anzu took off running into the night. Yami debated on whether to chase after her, but finally decided against it. He hadn't expected that kind of response from Anzu and now he wasn't sure what to do.

*********************************************************

Kaiba let out a frustrated huff as he drummed his fingers against the counter impatiently. He really hated coming to this part of town. This area and it's inhabitants were just so, so, well beneath him! "Oh sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Kaiba, but I'm sure you'll be pleased with this."

"Well it's about time!" snapped Seto angrily as he took the package from the cowering shopkeeper. " Ahh, yes perfect," triumphed Seto as he held the treasured card to his face. For the past couple of months Seto had looked everywhere for this particularly rare card, and then one day by chance he heard that this rarity had somehow stumbled its way into this third rate shop. 

'This card is too good for this place,' grumbled Seto silently. 'Oh well it's not like this place is as bad as Yugi's stupid grandpa's shop.' smiled Seto somewhat slyly.

"Is that you Kaiba?" called a familiar voice.

"Well speak of the la de freakin devil" muttered Seto under his breath. 

"It is! Well hi there Kaiba long to time no see. Geez I never thought I'd see you in this part of town." greeted Yugi brightly as he made his way towards his much taller acquaintance. 

"Well that makes two of us," gritted Seto in the most polite tone that he could muster. It was enough to be seen in this third rate establishment but to also be recognized here was just too much. Also the fact that Seto wasn't too fond of Yugi and the company that he kept didn't help matters much either. Okay so it wasn't exactly like Seto disliked Yugi, in all reality he actually respected him enough to tolerate him. He could even say that sometimes he might have even liked him. It was just the fact that their personality's and ideals clashed so much that Seto often times felt himself repelled away from Yugi. Seto also wasn't too fond of Yugi's alter ego, and he also still held a grudge considering he still hadn't beat the two of them yet.

Yugi momentarily waited for some kind of a return greeting, however after a moment of awkward silence and a well received "get lost" glare Yugi quickly caught on to the fact that he was being snubbed. Now normally Yugi wouldn't let something like this get to him, but considering it was Kaiba he decided to just let it be. "Umm, well it was good seeing you again, guess I'll catch you later," smiled Yugi weakly as he waved goodbye and made his way to the farthest corner in the store, away from Kaiba.

Kaiba briefly watched Yugi disappear into the back. He was thankful that Yugi had more sense then the rest of his companions. "I swear him and his lackeys all share one brain, and he's usually the one in possession." chuckled Seto somewhat bitterly, however before he could finish his thought another one suddenly flashed into his mind.  

Seto let this somewhat dangerous thought linger as he struggled against his mind. Finally after what seemed like an endless battle Seto gave up and made his way towards Yugi.

Yugi rummaged through a nearby gaming magazine as he finally decided to read an article about the latest dungeon dice booster set. As Yugi's eyes continued to wander along the page, he suddenly felt a cold presence. Yugi shuddered to himself as he hesitantly lifted his eyes from the magazine that he was reading. To his surprise, there stood Kaiba about three feet from Yugi, reading a different magazine.

Yugi could hardly believe that Kaiba would spend anymore of his time hanging around this lower class establishment, much less spend his time so near to Yugi himself. 'Does he want something? Naah, I'm just making too much of it.' 

Yugi shrugged away his stray thoughts as he decided to move to a different part of the magazine area. However, to his surprise just as he started to get back into another article, an icy chill went down Yugi's spine. Once again Yugi looked up from his reading only to come face to back with Kaiba. 'Is he following me?' Not wanting to jump to any conclusions Yugi decided to put away his magazine and go look around another part of the store. 

Finally Yugi let out a frustrated huff as he shoved the large cookbook back into its shelf. Now he knew for sure that Kaiba had no business looking around the "Happy Homemakers" section unless he really **was** actually following Yugi around. "Kaiba is there something you forgot to ask me," questioned Yugi somewhat harshly.

"What are you talking about Yugi!?!" shouted Kaiba in a discredited tone. "Can't a man look around a store without being accused of doing otherwise!?! This is a free country I'll have you know!" 

Yugi's anger began to rise as he clenched his fist to his sides. However after running into Kaiba so many times before, Yugi started to develop a different kind of tolerance for him. "Fine Kaiba, forget it. I'm leaving! Sorry for the misunderstanding," Yugi  gritted as he turned to leave the store. He wasn't really in the mood for a duel, and his greatest suspicion was that Kaiba was just looking for another rematch.

Realizing that everything wasn't exactly going the way that he had expected, Kaiba let the first thing that came to mind accidentally slip out his mouth. "What is with all you idiots, you're all the same. I mean you and Anzu can just be so damn impossible!"

Yugi stopped in his tracks as he realized that his suspicions had been wrong. This wasn't about him and Kaiba, this was about Kaiba and Anzu. Yugi wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them, but he knew that Kaiba had to like Anzu very much if he was able to swallow his pride enough to talk to him about it. 

"Kaiba?" questioned Yugi. However the only kind of a response he got back was a dirty look and the back of Kaiba's jacket. Yugi hesitated for a moment as he started to have regrets. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but his conscience just wouldn't let him abandon someone who needed him, even if it was Kaiba. "Umm, Kaiba……I know about you and Anzu."

"What are you babbling about you little runt! There's no way you could know anything about me and Anzu, because there's nothing going on between us!" barked Seto angrily, as he made no attempt to turn around.

"Fine!" snapped Yugi back as he suddenly had a quick change of heart. However just as Yugi begin to turn and leave he was yet again interrupted by Kaiba.

"Anyways, what would give you that idea? Did she say anything to you about it?" Although Kaiba's tone was still a little more than harsh, Yugi could sense a tiny bit of desperation slip out. 

Yugi sighed somewhat wearily as he realized that there was no way he would have any kind of peace of mind unless he wrapped things up here. As much as he knew he would regret this, and how angry it would make Yami, Yugi finally decided to help Kaiba out. 

It was obvious to him that Kaiba was looking for some kind of consoling and even though they weren't the best of friends (if they were even that), Yugi was the only one close enough to Kaiba, to which Kaiba trusted and could understand his situation the most. Besides Yugi realized that if he didn't try harder and wasn't more sensitive about the situation, Kaiba would never be able to get the kind of help he needed from Yugi. It wasn't like Kaiba's pride would ever let him flat out ask Yugi for his help! "No she didn't say anything to me about it. I mean why would she? You yourself just said there's nothing going on between you."

"You damn straight! I mean how could anything be going on between us if all we ever do is argue and bicker. Even if you try to do nice things for her all she does is fuss and fight and turn everything against you. I mean goddamn, is she always like that!?!" shouted Kaiba angrily as he didn't seem to realize he had let out more information then he had cared to give.

"Well she's usually only like that to people she doesn't really like," smiled Yugi somewhat coyly. It was now taking most of Yugi's willpower to keep from laughing as he listened to Kaiba rave on. It also didn't help that Kaiba had turned so many different shades in the face in such a short amount of time.

"…………" Kaiba couldn't think of anything else to say as he realized that Yugi was probably right.

Realizing that teasing Kaiba wasn't the most appropriate thing to do at this point, despite how much he was enjoying it, Yugi finally decided to change the mood of their conversation. "However, with some people it's hard to say."

"You make so much sense," muttered Kaiba sarcastically as he pretended not to care.

"I mean with some people it's harder for them to express the way that they feel, especially when that person is so unfamiliar with those kind of emotions. I could easily see why that person would get their words and actions all twisted around into the complete opposite direction, even when they tried."  Yugi smiled internally as he felt a sort of dejavu feeling take over him. Wasn't it not too long ago that he had this same little talk with Yami? 

"Often times when a person is not quite use to experiencing new types of emotion, let's say for example the feelings of being in love with someone, they usually first try to reason with their emotions through denial. That it usually the reason why they lash out at the person that they care about, or even try to push them away. However, love isn't something that a person can rationalize……….I guess that's why they usually say that the smartest person in the world would probably be the first one to save it and the last person to love it." 

Kaiba had grown very silent as he took in Yugi's words. Yugi could tell that Kaiba was making the same mistakes Yami had made by trying to think too much about the situation. It was funny how much the two of them were so alike and yet so completely different. "I guess I kind of feel sorry for people like that."

"Hmm?" questiond Kaiba a bit too anxiously.

"Well, what I mean is people like that are usually the ones who think so hard about the situation that they usually completely miss the whole point. Sadly by the time that they do, it's usually too late."  "  Yugi smiled internally as he noticed the bemused expression on Kaiba's face. He could honestly say he had never seen that one before. "What I would advise that a person like that do is be honest with themselves and start thinking less with their heads and more with their hearts. It might be the least used muscle in their body, but that is the only way they'll be able to handle situations like this, otherwise both them and the person that they care about will lose!"

"So your saying that Anzu should shape up or shape out?" frowned Kaiba as he finally responded to Yugi's little speech.

"Anuz!?! Who ever said I was talkin about Anzu!?!" laughed Yugi somewhat satirically as he headed out the door. "See you around Kaiba!" He shouted as he waved himself out the shop.

 "…………." Seto stood there in silence as he continued to dwell on Yugi's words. He wasn't sure what to think about the situation. It was pretty obvious to him that Yugi had caught on to him pretty quickly and only stuck around to help him out. Although he hated to have to depend on Yugi, Seto had to talk to someone. So in all reality Yugi was the closes person he could actually call a friend and had a decent amount of sense. Besides Seto just figured he would owe Yugi another one. However what Yugi had said wasn't quite the answer that Kaiba had expected, or better said wanted! Now he was even more confused.

"………damn you Mutou!" growled Kaiba under his breath. "Anzu was right about you! You are a little tougher than you let on…….a lot stronger than I am……..at least right now!"

****************************************************

As Seto made his way down the quiet street he couldn't help but hesitate. Everything that Yugi had said was probably true, however Seto knew the only way he could solve his problem was to see Anzu again. 

Lately he just couldn't seem to get her out of his head. Although he tried everything that he thought best, his dilemma just always seemed to get worse and worse. It was as though he was swimming towards the beach, but only seemed to drift further and further away  from it. He just couldn't understand what was so special about Anzu. 

Sure she was a pretty attractive girl, but Seto had still been approached by much better looking girls before. So Seto had to admit that the way that Anzu looked wasn't what was affecting him, although it was an added bonus.

Perhaps maybe Seto just felt differently about Anzu because he had never had a real kind of relationship with any kind of women figure before. He never had any sisters, his mother died so long ago that he could barely remember what she looked like, and Gozubaro was so damn rude and moody that women were so appalled by him that even all his secretaries were men! Yes, Seto could honestly say that Anzu was probably the first female figure that he had ever grown so attached too. But was that the only reason why he felt the way that he did about her? If any women had come along would he feel the same way about her too?

No, that couldn't be true. Many women had approached Seto before, and he had never been moved enough by their antics to even bat and eye. There was just something that was different about her. Something Seto just couldn't quite describe. There was the way that she was able to handle his foul attitude, not be completely repelled by it, and also most importantly, the way she could bring out the other person in him. Anzu had some how done much more than just move Seto, she had basically pushed him off the almighty pedestal that he and everyone else had put him on. She had somehow made him do things he never thought he would do. Things such as buying flowers and presents, spouting out love crazed nonsense, and even acting  out actions as dumb as kissing someone on merely an impulse.

And for why? He wasn't really sure, but for some reason, Anzu had given him the chance that no one else had ever really thought twice about giving him. Okay maybe it was because he didn't deserve it, but somewhere along the way, Anzu had set aside her feelings and decided to give Seto that chance.

It seemd that no matter how many times Seto tried to push her away or knock her down, she was still always there for him, smiling…laughing…caring…

"Seto?" questioned a soft voice, violently shocking Seto from out of his thoughts.

"A-Anzu," he stammered as he came face to face with the source of his afflictions. Little did Seto know, Anzu was also making her way home and the paths had somehow crossed along the way.

Although Anzu was a little curious as to why Seto was walking around her neighborhood, Anzu decided not to dwell on the matter, and just tell Seto what was on her mind. Ever since Yami had told Anzu how he felt, Anzu had been overcome with guilt. First of all the guilt of trying to deceive Yami, and second of all the guilt of using Seto. She knew deep in her heart that Yami would forgive her, but Seto was a different story.

Yami was in love with Anzu and was one of her closes friends, but she wasn't exactly sure about how Seto felt about her. Sure he had to care about her little, otherwise he wouldn't have wasted his time hanging around her, but what was the true extent of his feelings?

It didn't matter to Anzu anymore, because she knew now the only thing left for her to do was to be honest with both Seto and Yami. She knew now that she could never be with Yami. Not after what she had done, and she also knew now that she didn't even deserve Seto's friendship. Where had she gone so wrong?

"I'm glad you're here Seto. You see we need to talk. First of all I just want to apologize for the way I treated you before-"

Seto couldn't help but get lost in Anzu's deep blue sapphires. Although they both had blue eyes, Seto had to admit that her's were so much more alive then his. They held a passion for life that Seto knew he would never be able to grasp. At this point he didn't care what Anzu was saying because he knew deep in his heart that he had already forgiven her. And then before he had time to think the meaning of Yugi's words finally hit him as he got lost into Anzu's eyes.

"Anzu!" interrupted Seto just as she was about to get to the root of her conversation. "Anzu I think, no I know that I'm, that I…..love you." Seto could feel his face burning as he realized that he was completely embarrassed from just blurting out his feelings. What could he have been thinking?

Anzu suddenly chocked as she could no longer find her voice. Instead she just stared at Seto in a daze. At first Seto was too just shocked with himself to say anything either, however after a long period of silence went by, Seto suddenly began to feel his frustrations rise. 'Why won't she say anything? Shout, yell, scream, hug me, kiss me, punch me, or tell me that you hate me, just do anything!'

To Seto's surprise Anzu chose to pick none of the above. "Why Seto? Why now?" she cried as she fell into his chest. Seto froze up as he stared down at her in utter surprise. "You just can't! You can't be in love with me you idiot."

Now Seto was even more confused. "Don't you see that you can't be in love with a person like me. Not someone who, who, who has only been using you!!"

"What are you talking about," snapped Seto threatfully as his suspicions begin to rise.

"Seto I have to tell you. I know it's too late, but you deserve to know. You see Seto the only reason why I first came to see you that day at your mansion and all the days after was because I only wanted to use you!" 

"You see all this time I have been in love with Yami, but I thought Yami didn't feel the same way about me. So then I decided to use you to make Yami jealous! I never thought that things would go this far, and I never thought that I would grow to care about y-"

Anzu felt her blood freeze as she heard Seto begin to laugh. It was an unnerving laugh that would have frightened even the devil. Anzu tried to back away from Seto however his grip on her had suddenly grown very tight. At this point Anzu wasn't sure what to do as pangs of panic begin to attack her mind.

"Ha ha ha, so it was all just a trick just one big lie, aye?" chuckled Seto as he stared down at Anzu fiercely. "All this time that I had trusted you, opened myself up to you. You were only using me?"

"Seto I'm so sorry I -"

"You? Your sorry?" scoffed Seto in a bewildered tone. "If anyone should be sorry, it should be me for being such a damn fool." Scowled Seto as he forcefully threw Anzu away from him and spat. "I should have known that everything we shared, everything you told me was nothing more than a lie!"

"Seto that's not true you-"

"It's Kaiba to you!" thundered Seto as he cut Anzu off again. "And why should I believe anything you have to say to me now? What more do you want from me Anzu. If you want to succeed in humiliating me any further you can save yourself the trouble. I don't think you could stab me any worse than you have now."

"Seto I'm so sorry," cried Anzu as she could no longer take it. Without anymore moment's waste Anzu took off running in the direction of her house leaving only pieces of her broken heart and tears behind.

Seto watched as Anzu ran off as he held his fist tightly to his sides. With his last ounce of strength Seto turned and punched a hole in a nearby brick wall. "Dammit! What a fool I am! How could I let myself be tricked so easily? How could I have been so weak!?!" At this point Seto was so angry that he didn't even seem to notice that he had broken a few bones in his hand and that his face was now flooded with tears. "Never, never again….never again will I ever let myself be tricked! Never again will I cry for the person I foolishly put my faith in. Never again will I ever care about that girl! I've been fooled for the last time. Anzu Mazaki, it's over between us!"

To be continued……

**Quote of the week**: "It takes a big man to cry, and an even bigger man to laugh at him, and a even bigger man to ask why."

Oh no! How could I end the chapter like that! Aren't I like one of the evilest people! Hehheh :)! You know isn't it just so interesting how much different Yami and Seto can be. Put them in the same situation and things turn out completely different. Well what did you guys expect? Seto ain't no touchy feely guy! So does this mean it's really over (gasp)? Don't lose hope yet S/A fans. You guys have been reading my fic to know that things aren't always what they seem and the story can take a twist pretty quickly. Then again I don't want to be too predictable.

Well I think I have about four more chapters to go before this fic is through so alot can still happen……… You know over the course of this chapter I've come to realize something… I'm really jealous of Anzu! How can she horde both guys to herself! That's not fair! Wait what do you mean I'm the stupid idiot who wrote the fic! Oh well, I guess I only have myself to blame. At least I can still have Jonouchi!

Well I guess that's it for now and I will be looking forward to all your reviews! Love and peaceout!


	17. Women is Fickle

Yeah! Momo updated again! Wow I can't believe that I've actually made it this far! My 17th chapter! And I've already wrote chapter 18 too! I guess this means that (dramatic pause) I might actually finish a chapter fic! Well I guess I better. I mean especially after how faithful all of you guys have been. I suppose the least I can do, is not do something as stupid as just quit like the lazy bum that I am. Also after reading some of your reviews of come to fear some of you guys and I think if I didn't finish this fic some of you my plot my death -_-…….

Anyways I'm also happy to say that…….I got my new computer!!! Yeah, I didn't realize how important my computer was until I didn't have it anymore! The only problems that I am having is that I can't access my email and since I got Windows Xp, the format of all my older version files won't open right (Arghhh, why didn't I save everything on a disk). Well enough about me, I guess it's time I get onto more important matters.

So now what you've all been waiting for……..

Disclaimer: My momma always said life is like a box of chocolates, you ain't never know what ya gonna get…..unless your me and you know you'll never get to be the lucky sap who owns Yugioh and it's characters…….hmm now that I think about my momma said life was always like a bag of cheezits……whatever!

The authoress Momochan does not own the Movie 'Forest Gump' in  any way shape or  form. It also kind of sucks that she had to write a disclaimer for her disclaimer. Perhaps this is due to the fact that she is a weirdo who just can't write a normal disclaimer and she also likes to ramble. Oh and by the way if you can read this you have really good eyesight and you probably realize that Momo has issues. And now just for the sake of being and idiot and thinking mini print is cool Momo will now sing a little song for you. "The bunny the bunny, the bunny, Oh I ate the bunny! I didn't eat my soup or my steak just the bunny. The bunny, the bunny oh I ate the bunny and now I feel sick from heaaadd down to my tummy!" The authoress Momochan does not own 'Veggie Tales' in any way shape or  form. It also kind of sucks that she had to write a disclaimer for her disclaimer that was for her other disclaimer.  Perhaps this is due to the fact that she is a weirdo who just can't write a normal disclaimer………..

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp17 Women is Fickle

"Hey Anzu," shouted an energetic voice from the back of the mall. Anzu probed the food court frantically until her eyes caught a glimpse of a mess of bright and curly blonde hair. "Well it sure has been awhile since I've seen you. Hmm something or should I say someone must be keeping you busy," winked Mai suggestively as she wrapped her arm around Anzu's neck and giggled into her ear. Mai had no idea how right she was.

"H-hi Mai," smiled Anzu weakly as she quickly escaped from Mai's overly friendly hold. After the past couple days Anzu had been through a lot and now Mai was definitely one of the last people that Anzu wanted to run into. Although she would never blame Mai for her problems, she definitely wouldn't write her completely out of her chaotic little love triangle.

"Well?" smiled Mai implicatively as she eyed Anzu somewhat suspiciously.

"Well what?" blinked Anzu questioningly.

Mai let out a frustrated huff as she realized to whom she was talking to. "Well aren't you going to tell me how things are going between you and Yami?"

Anzu's face suddenly paled as she realized her suspicions were correct. She had tried to play it dumb in hopes that she wouldn't have to talk about what had been tormenting her for the last couple of days, but she knew that her plan would have instantly failed. This was Mai she was talking to. Regardless of whether she wanted to tell her or not, Mai would have eventually weaseled every little agonizing detail out of Anzu in the end.

Mai tapped her foot on the ground impatiently as she waited for Anzu to speak. Anzu's silence was almost unbearable! However, Mai figured something must have gone terribly wrong, otherwise Anzu wouldn't be staring at the ground in such an ashamed manner. "So what's the matter girl. You're still not with Yami? Damn that guy is harder to crack then I expected."

"No, it's not that. Actually just the other night, Yami told me that he loved me." interrupted Anzu nervously.

"What!?! Well then that's great Anzu! I'm so happy for you! Now you finally got the man that you wanted,"shouted Mai enthusiastically as she gave Anzu a victory hug. However Anzu's silence on the matter was not the response that she had expected. Suddenly Mai cut her little victory party short as she finally noticed Anzu's strange behavior. "Now what's wrong with you? Your sappy little love story is all happily ever after now Princess, so don't get all hysterical on me." muttered Mai somewhat sardonically.

"No Mai everything has gone all wrong," cried Anzu as she struggled to keep herself from crying. "Yami said he loved me, and he says he knows about me and Seto, but he thinks were actually together!"

"Well that was the plan," shrugged Mai dryly.

"I know, but will he still feel the same about me if he knows that I was only using Seto to get to him. Will he still love me if he finds out that I'm nothing but a liar!?!"

 "He doesn't have to know anything," insisted Mai as she tried to calm Anzu down.

"No, I can't lie to him anymore. I couldn't bare to lie to someone again!" cried Anzu as she balled her fist tightly to her sides.

"Fine then Anzu, tell Yami the truth. If he really does love you then he will forgive you although if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't tell him anything. What the little guy doesn't know won't hurt him if you ask me. Other than that I don't see what the problem is." Suggested Mai as she waved her finger in Anzu's face knowingly. 

"I know that, but I also told Seto everything." With the mention of Seto's name Anzu could definitely feel her tears start to surface their way out.

"Seto? You mean Kaiba?" questioned Mai in minor shock. "So what about him? That was part of our plan too. You know kill two birds with one stone or something cliché like that. Snag one guy and teach the other one a little humility."

"Mai he told me that he loved me!" shouted Anzu back with even more despair in her voice then before.

"He what?!" Sputtered Mai as she could hardly believe her ears. She knew that was what she had told Anzu to do, but she never expected that she would have been able to pull it off.  "I mean that's what was suppose to have happened."

"But Mai I hurt him!" stammered Anzu as she finally burst into tears. "At first I thought that's what I wanted to do, but that was before I got to know him. Sure he's rude, impatient, cruel, and a little heartless at times but he can also be a little sweet and deep down I know he's a good person. Yugi was right! Seto does have a heart somewhere deep inside. He was just afraid to let anyone see it. Then somehow I managed to break through to him. He trusted me and I betrayed him. I hurt him when I finally realized I didn't want to anymore and now he hates me!"

As Mai continued to listen to Anzu a sudden realization hit her as she quickly gasped aloud. "Oh no! This is all my fault. Why didn't I see it coming."

"What do you mean?" asked Anzu as she wiped away her tears.

"I got so caught up in my little plan that I failed to think this out. I didn't tell you before because I thought it would have been pretty obvious to you. I mean I should have known you wouldn't have been able to handle this. You heart just isn't hardened enough." continued Mai as she seemed to be talking more to herself than to Anzu.

"Mai what are you talking about," questioned Anzu a little more harshly as she realized she was being ignored.

"Girlie, you broke the first and most important rule of the game…..you fell in love with   your victim."

***********************************************

"Dammit," growled Seto under his breath as he rubbed his poor bruised hand. "How could I have been so stupid? How could I have fallen to someone so much weaker than me? And why is it that I just can't seem to get her out of my mind!?!" After their parting Seto had thought about a lot of things. First he thought about how careless it was to reveal his feelings so idly. He definitely was going to blame Yugi for that one. 'Now I really do owe the little twerp one.'

Then he devised many plans to seek out revenge against Anzu, all which turned out to be very illegal. Finally after much debating he just decided to forget the whole thing ever happened and never talk or even think about Anzu again. However try as he might she was the only thing that was on his mind. 

"Dammit," shouted Seto again out of pure frustration as he slammed his hand down on the nearby counter angrily. Realizing his fatal flaw a little too late, Seto let out another shout of pain as he retreated his poor broken hand from off the counter and held it up in agony.

"Hey Sherlock it's not wise to go slamming around broken things, you know for one of the smartest guys I know, you sure don't have much common sense." Chuckled a smug voice from behind Seto.

"Who asked you," grumbled Seto as he gave the older looking woman his dirtiest glare.

"Ouu temper, temper, now I see how you broke your whittle hand. You may have grown up to look like a pretty big man, but your attitude has never evolved from whiny little brat, aye little Seto." The only response the cocky women received was an intangible mutter and a very familiar eye roll.

"So little Seto it's been awhile since I've seen you here. I can't say I've missed your attitude, but it is good to know that I'm still needed." Smiled the women warmly as she began to examine Kaiba's hand.

"Well I wouldn't had to have come here if Mokuba wasn't such a cry baby." Muttered Seto under his breath. It may have been true that Seto wasn't too fond of hospitals, but it also didn't help that his doctor had a smarter mouth than him and an attitude to match. It was no wonder that Dr. Misato's family had been the family doctors to the Kaibas for so long. They were the only doctors with enough tolerance and moxy to handle them. 

When Seto was much younger he would often times find himself visiting Dr. Misato's office, no thanks to Gozubaro's intensive training sessions. Eventually Seto had grown quite accustom to the old walls of this building as he found himself at this place frequently. Although Seto would never admit it, he actually always liked Dr. Misato and enjoyed seeing her annoying smirks. 

Although she was strict and somewhat harsh, to a poor abused little child, she was the only older person he could trust. Misato was the only one who could comfort his pain when he was younger, even if she was just doing her job. Little to Seto's knowledge Dr. Misato had tried many times to help Seto and Mokuba out, however her influence just wasn't strong enough to match Gozubaro's.

However after he had grown up, Gozubaro found it unnecessary for Seto to come there due to what he called "character development" and after Gozubaro Kaiba passed away Seto found himself avoiding this place even more. It was just another harsh reminder of just how weak he use to be.

"Well, oh well, I thought you had grown out of bullying people when you got out of grade school, but I guess with a temper like yours, it doesn't matter how old you get, eh?" questioned the doctor smugly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but it's nothing like that." Retaliated Seto.

"Oh so it was you who was getting bullied," answered the doctor coyly.

"No!" thundered Seto defensively. "It's just none of your business what happened. Besides your not my psychiatrist so just drop it! I pay you enough as it is! Ouch!"

"If I were you I'd watch what I was saying to the person examining me." Warned Misato as she eased up her grip on Kaiba's hand. "I mean if you don't want to tell me about your silly little problems that's just fine."

"Tch, women," grumbled Seto as he realized he wasn't to fond of any of them.

"Ohh so it's women problems. What's wrong little Seto is it that time of the month for you because I can recommend some really good cramp medicine-"

"What the fu- hell no, what is your problem? It just wasn't working out between us and I got a little carried away. That's all, so don't go making a small problem into something that's important, because it's not. She doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"It's broken." Replied Dr. Misato dryly.

"Huh?" sputtered Seto as he felt his heart thump off beat. Was it really that obvious, how much Anzu had affected him? Did Dr. Misato really think he had sunk so low that he would let some girl hurt him bad enough to break his heart?

"Your hand, it's definitely broken." Repeated Dr. Misato as she stared down at Kaiba's hand with concern.

"Tell me something I don't know! Damn I'm starting to think I pay you too much." Thundered Seto angrily although he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he was taking his misunderstanding and frustrations out on Dr. Misato because he thought she actually gave a damn about his personal life.

"Well I think I know what your problem is. You're still very much in love with this girl." Smiled Dr. Misato calmly as she finally looked up at a very baffled Seto.

"Well that's what you get for thinking because you're wrong, besides who asked for your advice anyway?" retorted Seto hysterically.   

"Well didn't you just ask me to tell you something you didn't know." Answered Misato sheepishly.

"Dammit woman your impossible! Ouch!" cried Seto out in pain.

"You're a slow learner, now didn't I just tell you to watch your mouth." Hissed Misato as she began to wrap Seto's hand up. "Besides if I were wrong, which I never am, then why are you letting this get to you so much?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I made the mistake of telling this girl I loved her and now I'm starting to regret it. She completely humiliated me and now I hate her!" growled Seto as he clenched his fist.

"Little Seto," laughed the doctor as she pinned his bandages tightly. "You can just be so silly sometimes. Can't you see you just can't void out your feelings whenever they're inconvenient to you? Love is just not something you can own and fire. It would be better put that it is something that can own and fire you."

"Well I don't know what your talking about and I'm pretty sure you got me figured all wrong," smirked Seto.

"Is that so? Well let me give you a little advice. The only way you'll ever know whether I'm right or not is to talk to this girl again. It's obvious to me that what's tearing you up is more the fact that you told this girl you loved her and judging by your hand you never gave her a chance to tell you how she felt about you back. Now being the little boy that you are your agonizing on the fact that you have no idea how she feels about you and you won't find any closure on this matter until you do. Therefore what I suggest you do is talk to this girl one more time and ask her how she feels about you. Only then will you find any peace." Seto cursed under his breath as he listened to Dr. Misato. He hated it when she was right.

"Well now little Seto I guess were all done her for now. Now I want you to take a few x-rays, and then well see what we can do about patching this mess up." Smiled Misato as she gave Seto a scruff pat on the hand.

As Seto reluctantly got up to leave he paused at the door and turned to meet Misato's eyes. "Thank you….for fixing it." And with that final word Seto disappeared from out the room.

"Silly little boy." Chuckled the doctor warmly as she realized the little kid who use to come crying to her office frequently had finally grown up. "Your welcome, and later you should come back and thank me for fixing your hand too with a nice big bonus."

***************************************************

As many dark clouds filled the air the moon cowered behind them as if it feared the very shadows themselves. Yami smiled to himself as he stared up into the sky and realized this fact to be true. He often times enjoyed dark nights such as these. It was as though he was within his own element. These were the nights he felt as though he was one with the world. 

As Yami continued to take in the night air the shuffling of quiet feet suddenly interrupted him. "Anzu?"

"Yami…Sorry to interrupt you, but I just needed to talk to you and I knew you would be here."  Anzu cautiously walked towards Yami, as Yami turned to oblige her. "First of all I just want to apologize from running away from you the other night."

"That's okay. I think I'm getting use to that." Smiled Yami mischievously.

Normally Anzu would have laughed, but tonight she was too focused on telling Yami everything that was on her mind. 

"And secondly I think you should take this back." Yami blinked at Anzu with confusion in his eyes as Anzu handed him the blue jeweled necklace he had given her at the amusement park.

"But why Anzu?" was the only thing he managed to sputter.

"Because I don't deserve to keep this anymore. You said this was a symbol of our friendship, because you believed that you could always depend and trust me, but Yami I'm nothing but a liar!" cried Anzu as she tried to restrain herself from falling apart in his arms.

"Anzu what do you mean?" questioned Yami with more concern in his voice. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he was afraid that he might scare her away again.

"Because I didn't tell you the truth. You see the reason why you believed that me and Seto were together was because for the past couple of days, I've been spending a lot of time with Seto, and do you know why?"

Yami stared at Anzu in a somewhat dumfounded state as he shook his head.

"Because I was trying to use Seto, to get to you. I wanted to make you jealous in hopes that you would notice me Yami, but now…I'm so sorry. Now I know we don't deserve to be together. I tried to manipulate both you and Seto and now I don't blame it if you both hate me! You both trusted me and all this time I only deceived you both."

"Anzu please," whispered Yami as he held out his arms to hug her but then quickly retracted the idea. "Sure when I saw you two together I did get jealous, but that only reinforced the truth in my heart that I was in love with you. You know, at first I believed that I only loved you because I was jealous of you and Kaiba. That is why I tried to push you away from me. That was why I had lied to you and hurt you so badly again. That is why I made you cry so many times. I believed it was the best thing for me to do, so that you could be loved by someone more deserving, but after I thought about it more I realized that I always loved you." 

Yami smiled warmly as he wiped away a tear that had escaped from Anzu's eye. "And I still feel the same way. Nothing has changed. I still love you Anzu."

"Oh Yami, I still love you too," cried Anzu as she could finally take it no more and fell into to his arms. Little did she know Yami was thinking the same thing as he welcomed her embrace.

**********************************************

Seto cursed under his breath as he trudged down the worn park path. "Why in blazes would that girl want to go for a walk so late in the evening. Especially on a dark moonless night like this?" After his talk with Dr. Misato, Seto had his mind set on one thing and one thing only. To talk to Anzu and find out how she really felt. However when he finally made it to Anzu's house, Mrs. Mazaki had informed Seto that Anzu had went to the park for a late night walk.

Now rather than stay and wait for her like any normal person, Seto's impatient side got the best of him as he finally decided to track Anzu down himself. Now here he was trudging down and old dirty road in the cities most run down park, aimlessly searching for a girl to whom he had no earthly idea of how he felt about.

As Seto continued to grumble to himself he was finally cut off as he saw Anzu not too many feet in front of him. He started to call out to her until her realized just where it was she was going. "Yami?" Seto growled under his breath as he quickly hid behind a nearby tree and closed in on Anzu and Yami.

Although Seto wanted nothing more than too speak Anzu right there and then, regardless of Yami's presence, a little voice inside him told him it would be better to listen to what Anzu had to say first. Seto clung onto the nearby tree as he took in Anzu's words. Her apology was so pure and sincere he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. It was obvious to him that what she had done to him and Yami was tearing her apart down to her very soul as she struggled not to cry.

However what shocked him the most was what he heard come out of Yami's mouth. What did he mean by hurting Anzu so many times? After Seto listened on it suddenly became clear to him what had happened, and why Anzu had done what she did. All those times that he had seen Anzu crying was because of Yami. Anzu had been so in love with Yami that despite how much she hated Seto she tried to use him in order to win Yami over. 'If only she cared enough to do something like that for me……wait what the hell am I talking about? I don't need her! She just tried to trick me into believing that I did!'

Seto dug his nails into the nearby tree as he seemed unaware of how much he was torturing himself by listening to the two of them speak. With each passing sentence he became more and more confused, and all of his anger towards Anzu for what she had done to him begin to wear down. What was it about the sound of her voice that left him so defenseless?

However before Seto could continue to dwell on this thought further he jumped from behind the tree and interrupted the two. Words were on thing, but actual physical contact with each other was enough to drive him to the edge as Seto's jealous nature took over. When he suddenly heard the two confess their love to each other and then hug, something inside of him ignited as he went against his very self.

************************************************

"That's it I've heard about enough," thundered Seto as he jumped out from behind the tree he was hiding.

"Seto?" chocked Anzu as jumped away from Yami out of surprise.

"Kaiba?!?!. What are you doing here!?! What do you want?!?" Yami demanded as he stepped between Anzu and Kaiba defensively.

"Don't you worry about it. I came her to talk to Anzu, so I'll deal with you later," smirked Seto as he tried to make his way past Yami. However Yami was not at all intimidated by his much larger advisory as he eyes lit up angrily, daring Kaiba to test him further.

"Seto I….Yami please. Seto has a right to talk to me." Pleaded Anzu as she tried to calm the two of them down. Despite his better judgment Yami eventually stepped down realizing he couldn't win against both Kaiba and Anzu.

"Seto I'm so sorry I-"

"I've heard enough of your apologies," interrupted Seto harshly "And now it's time for me to talk. Now there's only one thing that I need to know, and once you've answered my question, I promise I'll never bother you again." As Seto continued on he suddenly realized that what he had rehearsed in his head might of sounded good at first, but now the more that he actually talked the more he started to lose his nerve. The only thing he wanted to ask Anzu was how she felt about him, but after hearing her confess her love to Yami, he had suddenly lost his motivation and wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was that he felt there just was no point in asking a question he already knew the answer to.

Finally Seto gave up and just decided to blurt out any question. "So is what you said true? Are you really in love with Yami?"

"Yes," answered Anzu without hesitation. "But-"

"I see well then that's all I need to know," lied Seto as he quickly cut Anzu off. Suddenly something inside of him felt broken and he decided he wanted to be anywhere but there. So rather then punch Yami out and yell at Anzu, like he had intended to do from the start, Seto simply turned around and left.

Yami gasped silently to himself as he saw the look in Seto's eyes. At first he had intended to punch Seto out, the moment he got done asking Anzu his question, but after he caught a glimpse of Seto's sad cobalts, he simply couldn't bring himself to do anything. When Yami had defeated Seto for the first time he thought he would never see a look in his eyes that could be any more pathetic, but now he knew he was wrong. The look of a heartbroken man was definitely a hundred times worse. He had learned this fact to be true from his own experience. 

"Seto please, don't walk away!," cried Anzu.

"No Anzu. A promise is a promise, now just let me leave with my dignity. You owe me at least that much." Seto half whispered as he kept his eyes fixed away from her. He couldn't bear to let either Anzu or Yami see him cry.

Anzu begin to panic as she watched Seto leave. A flood of emotions suddenly begin to encircle her as her vision begin to blur. Everthing that they had went through, her own actions, and even Mai's words suddenly begin to fit together. 'He's leaving….he's walking away……forever!'

"Seto please don't leave, you can't leave." Called Anzu as she could no longer restrain her heart. "Not at least until you know that…..that I love you!"

To be continued

**Quote of the week**: "A word to the wise ain't necessary -- it's the stupid ones that need the advice." Bill Cosby 

GASP!!! Finally Anzu told Seto how she feels. So now what will he do? What will Yami do? What will Anzu do? What will I do? What will you guys do? Okay I think I got a little carried away there. Anyho as I mentioned before I already wrote the next chapter and I know you guys are gonna love it. Finally after many many chapters……the confrontation between Yami and Seto!

Oh guys and don't forget to keep those votes and reviews coming. I'm so near to the end of this fic that it will almost be too late. Oh and for those of you who asked, I'm not going to reveal how many votes I've been getting until the last chapter. I thought it would be best to just keep you guys in suspense…….then again you could just go through all my reviews and count them yourself……but that would be no fun-_- Then again I haven't voted either and neither has my brother so the tide of votes could change dramatically if we did vote(I say this just to discourage any of you from cheating).

Anyho keep your eyes open for my next update, and as always Arigato! 


	18. Fire vs Ice

Hey everyone and as usual thanks for all the reviews and great input. I'm also sorry to say that I'm having a really bad day today. First of all tomorrow is the end of my Summer Break. So I had to move back to my dorm. However when I moved back into my dorm and started to umpack I realized that I was missing a cable that allowed me to turn my computer on and I forgot my glasses (I can's see the board and take notes without them).

Sooo I had to drive 2 ½ hours all the way back to my home town to get them and then another 2 ½ hours back to school. Then I realized I forgot the disk which I uploaded this fic onto.

Luckily (or so I thought) I had it saved on my old computer and had transferd all the data onto my new computer. However my old computer was running Windows 98 and my new one runs Windows XP (by the way I did catch that stupid new Microsoft virus! Geez I've only had this CPU for 2 weeks). So I couldn't open up the file with the fic because the formats were differnte.

So I tried to be sneaky and open it in word pad, but the crap came up all screwy, but was still readable. So in order to post in a way you guys could read I have spent the last 2 hours retyping this chapter, which also makes my upadate about 2 hours behind my normal schedule!

Oh well life's hard I guess……Well enough of my ranting, I think all this stress is just a guise for my not wanting to go to school tomorrow. Anyways I hope you guys have had a better day than me and if not, maybe my fic will bring up your spirits!

Disclaimer: My legal consultant (lawyer is such a harsh word) told me that I have no legal right to claim Yugioh or any of it's characters. He also told me that I should stop running over small animals and it's not healthy to have pictures of Yami, Jochan, and Kaiba posted all over my room, but what's he know? Okay so he has a Harvard degree and a doctrine in law, but so what!! I have pictures of Yami, Jochan, and Kaiba all over my room so I've got him beat! Take that Harvard Diploma. _::Throws dueling deck at framed diploma on lawyer's wall, shatters it into a million pieces, and runs away frantically like she didn't do anything:: _Gomen! (^_^;)   

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp18 Fire vs. Ice

Seto felt as though his heart had stopped as Anzu's words echoed through him. At this point he wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or just imagined what he heard. Suddenly the world grew very silent as everyone instantly became speechless. Seto, because he was still determining whether he was awake or not, Anzu because she was still trying to figure out whether she had said the words or just heard someone else say them, and Yami because his pulse had suddenly disappeared.   

 Finally the first person to finally come to their senses, or so to say, spoke up. "You can't possibly mean what you said," whispered Seto slowly. "You weren't supposed to say that. You weren't supposed to say that you loved me!" Now Seto's voice had grown substantially louder as he could no longer keep himself under control. 

"You were suppose to say that you were only using me, and that you had no real feelings for me, but no, you had to say that you loved me!" Both Anzu and Yami were taken aback as they weren't sure what had come over Kaiba.

"Then after you had told me that, all my problems would have been solved. Then I would have had the right to hate you. Then my feelings of hate would have cancelled out the feeling that I had for you before! Then I would have had the righ to stop loving you!" Anzu gasped aloud as she heard Kiaba's words. After she had told him what she had done to him, she thought for sure that Kiaba hated her and that she would never see him again. That was the main reason why she tried to deny the fact that she loved him when Mai had told her that she did. That way it wouldn't have been so hard for her to live without him in her life anymore, but when she had seen him that night she could no longer lie to herself as she finally confessed her true feelings to him. However, she would have never imagined that Kiaba would still love her back.

Silence once again took over as Seto continued to so sulk to himself and Anzu tried desperately to catch her breath again. "So you love Seto?" replied Yami monotously as he finally cut through the silence. His tone of voice would have been well disguised if not for the look of pain in his eyes.

"Yes….I do…..but I-I love you too," whispered Anzu as she cast her eyes towards the ground and balled up her fist to her sides tightly. "And that's why…….that's why I can't be with either you! I don't deserve to be loved by either of you! I don't deserve to be with either of you because it wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be fair because I could never totally give my heart to just one of you! That's why I want you both to forget about me….and find someone you deserve. Someone who can love you each completely!" And with that final outburst Anzu took of running leaving a trail of tears behind her.

As Anzu ran away Yami took off after her, however before he could get more than two feet away, he was forcefully yanked by the shoulder and forced to come  face to face with a pair of icy blue eyes. "Let go of me Kaiba. What the hell is you problem!" Barked Yami as he slapped Kaiba's hands off himself and pushed Kaiba away.

"Where do you think you going? I havn't dealt with you yet!" smirked Seto as he ignored Yami's piercing glare.

"I have to talk to Anzu! I don't have times for you!" shouted Yami back frantically.

"You won't be doing anything until you solve your problem between us." Glared Seto.

"What problem? The only problem I see between us is that you standing in my way!" growled Yami as all his tolerance for Kaiba suddenly disappeared.

"Think about it Yami. You'll go stupidly skipping after Anzu and then what? It's pretty obvious that Anzu is confused and can't decide what she wants. That's why we need to settle things between us first and make the choice for her." Yami was suddenly quiet as he contemplated on Kaiba's words carefully. His attention was definitely caught now.

"All though I didn't ask for this I somehow mad the mistake of falling for that girl and now I just decided to give up and come to grips with this harsh reality. So now that I know that Anzu loves me too, I won't let her go, and the way that I see it, the only thing standing in my way is you!" Now Yami was completely on guard as he fully turned to face Kaiba.

"Well I love Anzu too, and there's no way I'm going to give her up either. So I'm sorry to dash your fantasies, but there's no way I'm letting you have her." Threatened Yami as his blood suddenly started to boil.

"You have no right to be with her, you've already lost your chance, besides you don't deserve to love her, not after how many times hurt her! She mine now Yami!" thundered Seto angrily.

"Shut up Kiaba!" growled Yami as his crimson eyes begin to flare with rage. "She's not some kind of thing you can just own, she can make her own decisions!

"I know that! But I don't care! I won't let you hurt her again! I just couldn't live with myself if I did! I can't let her be with you. Not with someone like you who can't even make up his own mind what he wants! Besides you didn't want to be with her until she decided she wanted to be with me first!"

Upon hearing Kaiba's words Yami lowered his gaze toward the ground solemnly. "That's not true at all," he half whispered. "I never wanted to hurt her, but I had to….."

"At first I wasn't sure how I felt about Anzu, and then when I saw you two together I got jealous. It was then after that point my feelings for her became much more stronger, and before I knew it had fallen in love with her."

"Yami are you aware that your only reinforcing my argument?" smirked Seto as he crossed his arms over his chest in an unamused manner.

"And then," continued Yami as he completely ignored Seto's snide remark. ""And then I decided that no matter how much I loved Anzu I could never be worthy enough to be with her, not if my love for her was generated purely out of feelings of jealously. That's why I told myself that I didn't deserve to be with her and that's why I forced myself to hurt her. I lied to myself and to her because thought what I was doing was best for her. I felt that she deserved to be with someone who could love her more honestly and purely." Kaiba begin to drum his fingers against his arms impatiently as he wasn't sure what Yami's point was.

"However," continued Yami as his voice begin to soften. "Now I know I was wrong. My feelings for Anzu hadn't been uprooted purely out of jealously. The real reason why I got so angry and jealous when I saw Anzu with you wasn't because I just didn't want her not to be with you. Now I know the real reason why I got so angry was because………"

Seto unconsciously moved closer towards Ymi as he could barely hear his rival's faint whispers. It was obvious that Yami had as much trouble expressing his feelings as Seto did.

"It was because I finally realized that I had lost her, I had lost something that I didn't realize I had treasured, needed………, loved so much. For so many years I had took for granted the fact that Anzu wouldn't always be there by my side. For so long I deluded myself into believing that she would always be with me loving and caring for me as she always had before, but when I saw you two together I got jealous! It was at that point I realized that I was wrong and that I had quite possibly lost her love forever!"

"At first I thought my feelings only became so strong for her after that point because I was jealous, but now I realize my feelings for her had always been that strong! You see Kaiba I have never been in love with anyone like this before, so I never could quite understand the feelings I had until now! It wasn't until I got a kick in the soul when I saw you two together that I realized just how deeply and truly in love I was for her. The thought of never being with her, never seeing her smile, or hearing her laugh again was almost too much bear!"

"It was then that I realized the true nature of what it means to love someone, and when I realized how much it hurt to do so and how vulnerable it makes you my heart hardened and I begin to lie to myself. I made myself believe that my feelings for her were purely out of jealousy and that I didn't deserve to be with her but now…. Now I can no longer lie to her or myself! Now I know no matter what, the love I feel for Anzu is definitely something worth fighting for and I'll be damned if I give her up to you without a fight."

A faint laugh escaped from Kaiba's lips as he shook his head in remorse. It wasn't until now that Kaiba realized just how similar he and Yami were. They were definitely standing in each other's shoes. Neither one of them really deserved to be with Anzu and yet both had every right to be with her.

Yami wasn't much different than him at all. He had used Anzu too. He had used her feelings of love for him and took for granted the fact that love is something that could never be one-sided. And for why?

Yami had never been in love with a person before so he couldn't understand his own feelings. It was then that Yami realized for the first time in his life, he didn't know everything and the thought of that scared him. That would mean that he would run the risk of getting hurt and also risk finally losing at something! That's why he lied to himself and had hurt Anzu in the process. Sure his overall intentions were good, but underneath it all he was just as deceitful as Kaiba! He had used Anzu believing she would always love him and before he knew it had fallen in love with her too!

'But what about me? I'm not that much better myself.' Contemplated Seto. Seto had also used Anzu. Those were his very intentions from the start! He had never intended to have feelings for her. The only thing Kaiba had wanted from Anzu was to learn how to become a stronger person.. He knew that she was the only one who could teach him. She was the one who had broken through his defenses and seen him for who he truly was!

It was then that Kaib had realized just how strong of a spirit Anzu had compared to his own poor, weak, and abused soul. That's when he had decided that he could feed off her spirit, feed of  her very life in order to make himself stronger. If he could of, he would have taken her very soul away from her and used it for himself.

But then he realized that it could never be that simple and then the more time he spent with her the more captivated with her free spirit, her love for life, her very simplicity he became. It was something he wanted and had to have….something he couldn't get enough of.

And then……..then without even trying, rather then making him a stronger person in the way that he wanted to be, she ripped his very cold soul out of his heart and set free the other Seto within him, the Seto that he had tried so hard to lock away in his heart.  Was that Seto a strong person? He wasn't sure, but one thing he did know as that this was the Seto who had the ability to actually live. The Seto who wasn't afraid of the pain of life and then without knowing it he had fallen love with her too.

So did either one of then deserve to be with Anzu more than the other? No neither one of them deserved to be with her because they had both used her so selfishly and yet both of them deserved to be with her merely for the fact that they both equally loved her!! And in the end isn't loving a person all that matters? It doesn't matter how or why you fall in love with that person just as long you love them. Sure that doesn't make sense, but love isn't something a person can simply rationalize! Maybe that was the true reason why Seto and Yami both had so much trouble understanding it. All their lives they had survived by depending on their wits, and now they were faced with a problem that neither one could ever figure out. Damn! Why did love have to be so illogical?

Both teens suddenly begin to curse under their breath as they begin to think this same thought. Now they both finally realized this fact to be true and there was really nothing they could do. Both also realized that they were in the same painful situation and both would do anything to win Anzu over.

"Well then Yami, do you have any bright ideas?" Muttered Seto sardonically.

"Well I suppose we could fight it out, but would that really solve anything?" Smiled Yami suggestively.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'd break you like a twig!" Scoffed Kaiba aloud as his eyes lit up fiercely.

"Would you," smirked Yami evilly as his Sennen puzzle begin to light up and the trade mark eye of Ra lit up on his forehead.

They stared at each other in a long could silence, eyes flaring at each other threatfully. Yami's crimson eyes burned fiercely as his love for Anzu fueled his burning gaze. Kaiba however was not at all intimidated as his own ice blue eyes froze icicles around Yami's heart. This time his love for Anzu had hardened his heart and mind and there was no way he was backing down either.

Fire and ice were now clashing as their fierce battle suddenly begin to cower in fear as the tress shook restlessly and all nearby wildlife ran to find refuge.

Finally Yami spoke up. "Very well Kaiba, I see that at this point were are at a draw. If we continue our battle like this, we will never get anywhere, however I think I know the best way to solve this problem."

Yami's raging ora finally begin to die down as he reached in his side pocket and pulled out his deck.

"A duel! Exclaimed Kaiba incredulously. "You intend to decide the fate of our love over a duel!" Sure he even Seto had to admit that he had chosen plenty a bad time to challenge Yami, but now was different. Didn't Yami feel his love for Anzu was too important to be decided over a mere duel.

"I know you agree with me yourself in saying that love is something we could never rationalize. I know your thinking I probably lost my mind, but think about it this way……since we can't decided who deserves Anzu the most, we will let fate decided it for us. Seto was still having trouble believing that Yami would do such a thing, but at this point he didn't care. Yami was right. This wasn't a battle neither one of them could win by force.

"Draw your deck Kaiba, and listen to what I have to say." Mesmerized by the questionably calm smirk on Yami's face Kaiba pulled his deck out his own pocket without a further word of protest (Heh-heh where do Yami and Kaiba really keep there decks hidden?)

 "Now here's the game, we will each draw one card from our decks and who ever draws the card with the strongest life points wins. It's that simple."

"How will I know you won't cheat by using your stupid little heart of the cards magic?" Snapped Seto defensively.

"You have a point, that is why I suggest that you draw your card from my deck, and I will draw my card from yours. That way for sure we will know this is a duel of fate and we will only have the betrayal of our own decks to blame.

Seto wasn't sure what to decide. For one thing, Seto knew that the ratio of strong cards was much higher in his deck compared to Yami's but then again if he let Yami draw from his own deck then he would run the risk of losing to Yami's belief in the heart of the cards. This was something Seto had lost to too many times before. "Very well Yami, have it your way. Well play this game by your rules.

"So who shall draw first? Smiled Yami exquisitely

"I will," snapped Seto as he couldn't wait to wipe the smirk off Yami's face. Seto slowly reached his hand towards Yami's deck as he felt himself grow weak.

Yami watched on intently never taking his eyes of smile off of Seto. Slowly Seto drew the card from Yaim's deck. With eyes half shut from anticipation he brought the cart to his face.

"Hmm-" smiled Seto in an equally nerve racking manner as Yami. "It would seem as though your own deck has betrayed you."

"Or should I say your own favorite card." Smirked Seto as he finally revealed the card to Yami.

"The Dark Magician!?!" gasped Yami under his breath. Seto couldn't believe his own luck. Fate must have definitely been on his side. It must have been a sign. Not only did he draw one of Yami's most powerful cards, but he also drew his most favorite and loyal one at that. It was going to take a lot for Yami to beat this.

"I wouldn't smile just yet, this duel isn't over! Although he felt a little betrayed by his Dark Magician, Yami knew that this game wasn't over. Fate was a mysterious and capricious lady who often times worked in ways Yam could never comprehend.

Seto was a little disappointed as he expected to get a better reaction out of Yami However, Yami still had managed to keep the same piecing smirk on his face and was still pretty well composed.

Seto watched with his breath baited as Yami slowly reached into his deck. It felt as though centuries had passed by as Yami slowly brought his fateful card to face.

Yami's eyes widened with excited fear as he still somehow managed to keep his smile firm. "Well then Kaiba…….." whispered Yami as he paused for longer than he needed to. It was enough to drive Seto crazy. Now he knew he should have never let Yami draw last. He should have guessed that Yami would prolong this moment only for the soul purpose of torturing him. Okay maybe he would have done the exact same thing, but that was beside the point. "Damn!" Muttered Seto to himself "He's even more vindictive than me!"

Finally Yami removed his eyes from the mystery card and looked straight into Seto's eyes. His blazing crimson's cut at Seto's soul, as his smile began to fade.  "It would seem as though the card I have drawn is……."

To Be Continued

Muhwahahaha, am I one evil person or what!?! HOHOHOHOHOHO cough-hack, cough. Eh I guess my evil anime laugh gotten a little rusty. Okay now don't you all go trying to kill me all at once here (Dead writers cannot finish ficcies). You know I couldn't resist. I know what, why don't you guy all express your love for my evil cliffhangers in many, many reviews!! (:P)

So guys we now are approaching the near climax of this fic and now there's no turning back. This is your last chance to vote for who should win Anzu. So get those votes in and for any of you who want to change your minds it's not too late.

So which card shall Yami draw? Well I already have two ideas however your votes shall determine which one it will be, so be ready for my next update. Oh and seeing as how I didn't have much of a head start on this one and I gotta wait on your votes, my update might be a little later that usual (Aghh stop glaring at me like that!!!) Ja ne!!

**Quote of the Week**: "Two wrongs don't make a right, but three lefts do!"


	19. A Kiss Farwell

Hiya guys, and as always I'd just like to say, thanks for all the great reviews and all your comments. Well I guess the moment you guys have all been waiting for has finally come. 19 chapters later (wow I actually wrote 19 chapters), and now you guys will finally see who has won. Doesn't that just make you so excited?? Well anyho hope you guys really enjoy this chapter, and well I guess that's all I have to say for now. Disclaimer: _Glares at readers with shifty eyes while clutching her Yugi plushy possessively, daring anyone to challenge her. Suddenly a magical hand appears, slaps her with a court notice stating "that she does not own Yugioh in any way shape of form", and then takes the Yugi plushy away from her._ Love Kaleidoscope 

Chp19 A Kiss Farewell

Yami removed his eyes from the mystery card and looked straight into Seto's eyes. His blazing crimson's cut at Seto's soul, as his smile began to fade.  "It would seem as though the card I have drawn is……."

Suddenly a glazed look took over Yami's eyes as he was stopped in mid sentence. Seto stared at Yami with bated breath as he waited for the fateful card to be revealed. However after a few moments of heart stopping silence and agonizing anticipation, Seto could take it no loner.

'What the Hell is he doing!?! Why is he just standing there staring into space!?' Seto was now furious as his last ounce of patience finally disappeared. As Seto began to contemplate the best method to get Yami's attention, Seto noticed that the fire in Yami's eyes had suddenly disappeared. It was as if all life had vanished from within him and now the only thing left was a hollow soulless body. Now this wasn't the first time that Seto had seen Yami or Yugi act in such a manner. Often times while watching Yami and Yugi duel, Seto had noticed this strange behavior and wondered what exactly the two of them were doing.

Finally just as Seto was about to jump Yami, in order to knock him back to reality, Yami blinked, and all life returned to his eyes. Seto was relieved and also slightly disappointed, mainly because he wanted an excuse to jump Yami, as he quickly noticed the transformation from one zoned out looking Yami to one slightly disturbed and depressed looking rival. After his little episode something about Yami had definitely changed. However at this point Seto could careless. Now he could no longer take the suspense, as the identity of Yami's mystery card clouded his mind.

"Well Yami, tell me what the Damn card is already!" growled Seto as he tried his best to restrain his anger.

Still a bit shaken from what ever had interrupted him before, Yami didn't even notice Kaiba's outraged command, as he seemed to be thinking something over in his head. Finally Yami decided to delay the moment no longer as he finally spoke up. 

"The card that I have drawn………is not the card I need to beat you. I'm sorry to say this, but…….I have lost."

Seto felt as though his heart would stop as the world began to move in slow motion. He watched as Yami's mouth began to move, however he was unable to hear a word that was spoken and yet somehow three out of the many words that Yami had said had somehow managed to break their way through Seto's daze. "I have lost."

Seto could hardly believe it. He had finally heard the words, which he had never thought he would hear outside of his own dreams and fantasies. It was almost too much for Seto to take in. After all the defeats and all the humiliation that Seto had been through, the time that it had mattered the most, Seto had finally won. He had finally beaten Yami. Fate had chosen Seto this day, and now he knew for sure he and Anzu were meant to be. 

Seto could hardly contain himself as a full realization of what had just happened finally hit him. However to his own distress, this victory did not feel at all the way he had imagined it would. For years he had had dreamed of this moment and now that it was finally here he didn't feel at all the way he had expected. 

A part of him wanted nothing more than to jump for joy and rub his victory in Yami's face. Now it was finally his turn to let Yami realize the true depths of defeat and humiliation. He had finally triumphed and yet rather than feel overwhelmed with pride and conceit, he felt empty, incomplete, and slightly, well…….unsatisfied.

What was this feeling that had taken over his usual cocky nature? Was this guilt? 'But why? Why of all times would I feel this way. This is my day of glory so why do I feel so miserable?' It was then Seto finally realized a harsh reality of life that he would have been happy to remain ignorant of, humility. 

Sure he was empathetic towards Yami. He had felt the pains of defeat several times from his own point of view and now that he was no longer on the receiving end he finally realized that winning could be just as hard as losing. Especially when it was something as important as this. He also felt empathy towards Yami because he realized just how it was he would have felt had he have been the loser of this duel. "Damn you Anzu," muttered Seto under his breath. "I never would have felt like this if not for you turning me soft!"

Now Seto was torn between his desire to gloat and his feelings of guilt towards Yami's loss. "Yami I-"

"Kaiba what is wrong with you!?! If you are going to just sit there looking dumbfounded then I will be forced to challenge you to rematch and snatch away this short victory from you." Snapped Yami as a familiar gleam filled his eyes. 

"Well aren't you the cocky one," smirked Seto.

"Tch, look who's talking." smiled Yami back mischievously.

"Well then I guess I shouldn't waste anymore of my time with you!" retaliated Seto as he turned to leave. However, just before he could make his exit Yami and Seto's eyes met. It was then that both teens came under a mutual understanding. Now Seto understood why Yami had never held his victories over his face before.

Yami watched as his rival took off in the direction that Anzu had ran. As he silently contemplated on what had just happened, Yami suddenly realized that he had never given the card he had drawn back to Kaiba. Kaiba had been so excited that he failed to even care what Yami had drawn. "I knew he would do that," smiled Yami as he stared down at the tiny card. The small white creature's icy blue eyes pierced at Yami soul as he realized the remarkable resemblance between master and card. "It's no wonder you're his most faithful card." Smiled Yami. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to return this to him later………"

*********************************************

Seto let out a defeated sigh as he entered through the dark dusky doorway of his mansion. He had searched for hours looking for Anzu. After he had separated from Yami, the only thing he had on his mind was to find Anzu and tell her exactly how he felt. Everything within him was now fueled by his emotions. It was a feeling that Seto had never felt before. However after hours had passed, and he had still failed to find her, Seto's energy began to die down. Now the only thing he felt was fatigue, remorse, and a slight pang of defeat.

Seto made his way through the shadows of his house as he decided to take out his depression with a little work. He quietly slipped pass Mokuba's room in a attempt to not wake him, but quickly retracted the idea when he peeked into his room and saw that Mokuba's head had become glued to his computer screen, and a joystick had become permanently attached to his hand. 'He'll be on that game for hours.' Sighed Seto as he couldn't find it in him to make Mokuba go to bed.

Seto sat in front of his laptop, and began to work. He decided the best thing to do was to just forget about his problems for now, and start working on things that were more constructive. Lately he had been neglecting his work way too much, and now he feared his business had greatly suffered due to his own personal issues.

As he continued to type away (with his one hand, because he's just that damn good), Seto felt a part of him go numb. For some reason he just couldn't concentrate. Now this wasn't normally like him. Usually he would get so consumed by his work, he didn't have time to think about other things. Things such as fatigue, regret, and……lonliness. However before Seto could continue to dwell on these thoughts a loud noise sounded from his computer, signifying that he couldn't continue his work without the proper disk. 

Seto rummaged through his papers and desk as he searched for the disk frantically. Suddenly his frustrations began to rise as he realized it was nowhere in sight and he had no clue where it could have gotten to. "Dammit! Where did I put it?" Seto shouted as he knocked a pile of papers off his desk. Finally he started to search all the drawers in his desk.

Sadly, to Seto's avail he was still unable to locate the disk as his patience began to wear thin. However just before he was about to snap, something at the back of his bottom drawer caught his attention. "This?" he murmured. Seto couldn't believe his eyes as he held the small object to his face. "I thought a threw away this sorry piece of failure." 

As Seto further examined the object, he noticed a piece of it had been cracked along the front edges. "Oh great, now not only does the stupid thing not work, it's also broken!" However despite his better judgment Seto put the tiny contraption to his face anyways and looked inside it. "What the….." he gasped silently as he could hardly believe what he was seeing.

After Seto finally tore his eyes away from the object, something inside of him was shaken as he got up from his desk and left. "That's it! I have to find Anzu right now!"

*************************************************

Yami yawned loudly as he made his way back to the Kame Game Shop. It had been a long night, and the only thing he was looking forward to was a nice long rest. Now not only was his body tired, so was his mind. He had been thinking about a lot of things ever since he and Kaiba had gone their separate ways. First of all he had thought about why he had did what he did, and finally he had thought about what he needed to tell Anzu. Now he knew it was very important that they talked and finally ended their problem.

However little to Yami's knowledge fate was conceiving the same thoughts as Yami ran into the last person he had expected to see that night. "Anzu?" he gasped aloud.  

Upon hearing Yami's voice Anzu turned and their eyes met. Anzu began to panic as she contemplated on what to do. She had hoped that she would never have to see Yami or Seto again. That way it would be easier for her to forget about them both, but she knew deep in her heart that, that would be impossible. Finally Anzu thought about running away, but as she continued to stare deep into Yami's desperate eyes she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had been running away for too long, and now she realized that it was no longer the solution to her problems.

"Anzu we need to talk." Pleaded Yami as he made his way towards her. Yami was almost afraid that Anzu would take off running again as he walked towards her cautiously.

"You're right Yami, we do," answered Anzu as she gave no signs of flight. She knew that Yami deserved this much if not more.

Yami was relieved as he chose his words carefully. "Anzu I've thought a lot about what you said and I've come under the conclusion that you're absolutely right! You don't deserve to be with either of us! Not as long as you're in love with us both."

"What?" chocked Anzu as she was surprised by Yami's harsh words.

"I mean it's just not fair to either of us if you can only love us halfheartedly. That's why I think you should choose one of us or don't to be with either of us at all! That would just be selfish." Continued Yami as a small smile begin to form on his lips.

"What are you talking about Yami?" retorted Anzu in a slightly frustrated tone. "I know that already. That's why I decided not to be with either of you! That's what I told you first!"

Now Anzu was even angrier as she noticed the amused look on Yami's face. Did he think this was funny? "I just couldn't choose which one of you I cared about the most. There are so many different reasons why I love you both. Some reasons are the same but most reasons are different. You Yami I fell in love with, because your so kind, caring, mysterious, selfless, strong willed and daring and Seto because he's so determined, strong minded, tenacious, bold, intricate, impulsive, and something else that I still haven't quite figured out, but have also come to love. I fell in love with both of you for different reasons. That's why I didn't know who to choose. So that's why I decided not to choose at all."

"Well that's not fair either! I didn't realize how selfish you could be Anzu." Smiled Yami strangely.

"What are you saying? I don't understand," snapped Anzu.

"So since you can't decide who you should be with, then neither one of us gets to be with you? Do you really think that's fair to either Seto or me? Did you even stop to think about how we would feel about your decision? Now not only do you get no one, we get no one either!" Anzu felt as though her heart would crumble as she listened to Yami's words. She thought what she had done, was for the best. She thought it was the only fair thing to do for Seto and Yami after hurting them both so much, but now she realized she was wrong. Now she realized she had only hurt them worse. 

"Then what should I do?" she asked solemnly.

"Well isn't it obvious? You should choose one of us. That's why I'm here to help you make the right choice." Anzu stared up at Yami expecting to see a frustrated or angry face, however she was shocked by Yami's questionably calm smile.

"I think the person you should be with, No the person I know is right for you is, Seto."

"Yami!?!" questioned Anzu as she was taken by surprise again.

"Anzu you'll have to excuse what I said to you before. I really don't think that you're a selfish person. I know you were only trying to do what you thought was best. I just wanted to help you realize my point." Smiled Yami reassuringly.

"You see, I've been thinking a lot and I've come to realize there are two reasons why we shouldn't be together. The first reason I hope I have already made clear to you. That being, that it isn't fair for two people to be together if one of the people in that relationship is only in love halfheartedly. After spending so much of my time with Yugi and you, and everybody else, I've come to realize a lot of things I never knew before, and one of those things is what it really means to be in love with someone." Anzu grew silent as she listened to Yami in a daze.

Yami let out a reflective sigh as he continued on. "There are so many different ways that you can love a person, and over the course of the years I have come to love you in two different ways. First of all I love you as a friend and secondly I've come to love you as a woman. As a friend my heart is completely yours, but on the other level, right now I believe I can only love you halfheartedly."

"You see right now I realize there is someone else who needs me more than you do. However, I got so caught up in my relationship with you, that I failed to realize how much that person is hurting now. If you and I were to get together it would only hurt that person even more, and as long as this fact is true I could never be completely happy being with you. Now this person will never straight out tell me this, out of fear of hurting us both," Yami brought his hand up to his chest suggestively and stared at the ground thoughtfully, "but we are connected in such a way that I felt the pain and fear of lose here in my heart."

"At first I wasn't sure why, but after I thought about it, I finally realized the reason I would feel unhappy. You see I'm also in love with this person. Not in the same way that I love you, but it is definitely something that goes beyond a friendship type love. So what I'm saying Anzu, is as long as my heart belongs to this person, and that person is unhappy seeing us together, then I could never love you wholeheartedly." Anzu continued to stare at Yami as she realized whom he was talking about. Now she realized how much Yami understood her feelings towards Seto.

"You see I don't think it would be fair to you if I couldn't give you my whole heart. I feel the same way as you. You yourself taught me that love isn't just some one-sided thing. Both people should love each other sincerely and completely. That is why I feel it would be better for the both of us if we weren't together." Anzu was still silent as she was unable to find her voice. However even if she was able to she couldn't think of anything to say. The only thing she could think about now, were Yami's words. 

"Now the other reason why I feel you should be with Kaiba is because……well he needs you more. You know that thing you said you loved about Kaiba but you weren't quite sure what it was. Well I think I have an idea." Suddenly Anzu's attention was once again completely focused on Yami's as she could hardly believe Kaiba would be one of Yami's reasons for not being with her.

"All of Kaiba's life he has felt that he only needed to depend on himself and no one else. I'm not sure the reason why, but I figure he's been let down a lot during his life. That is the reason why he has shut himself off from the world. However, somewhere along the way he opened up his heart to you. Now I'm not sure the reason why, but once Kaiba did, he started to realize how much he needed people in his life. How much he needed you. The reason why I know this is because I have seen a look in his eyes that I thought I would never see from him. There is a passion in them, as if something deep inside of him has finally been reawakened." Yami narrowed his eyes towards the ground as if he were struggling to speak.

"However Kaiba still has a long way to go before he can truly learn what it means to live again. Yugi has tried so hard to show him this, and has succeeded to a point, however, he can only do so much." Finally Yami tore his gaze from the ground and looked Anzu straight in the eyes. "Now I believe you are the only person that can bring Seto back to life."

"I can understand completely what he is going through. You see most of my life my heart was lost in darkness. That is until Yugi rescued me. However even though I was freed from those shadows that would have swallowed up my very soul, I still would have been lost if not for Yugi, and you, and everyone else. Somehow you all became the light of my life, the lamp to my feet. You all have guided me and continue to guide me even now, and for that I could never be more grateful." Yami quietly chuckled to himself as he realized the more that he talked the more he was able to understand things. 

"I know sometimes it seems as though I always have the upper hand or am a really strong willed person, but in truth  I an only strong because you all our my strength, and that it why I have tried my hardiest to help you all the best that I can. I feel it is the best use to the skills that I have been blessed with." As Anzu continued to hang onto Yami's every word, his sudden movements startled her as he pulled a familiar object from his side pocket.

 "And whether or not you and I are together, I know we will always be friends." Yami smiled as he chained the small blue necklace back around Anzu's neck. "That I know I can always rely on. So no matter how many times I get lost Yugi or Jonouchi or Honda or even you will always be there to help me find my way."

"However I've come to realize that not everyone one is as lucky as I am. Yugi may have shown Kaiba the path to light, but Kaiba has no one to guide him. That is until you came into his life. I can see it in his eyes. He needs you Anzu. You are his light now, and I've come to realize that in this world there can be no darkness without any light. That is why you two belong together. You two can guide each other." Now Anzu was on the verge of tears as she wanted to badly to say something, but realized she still had nothing to say.

"I know it will be hard for the both of us to just denounce our feelings for each other so idly, but I think both of us have the strength of heart to do it. That's one thing about you that I could always rely on, your strength of heart. Its one thing I admit I could never beat you at, and as long as you can do this, I know I can to. So please let us both focus on the people who really need us the most. I know once you've come to realize the truth of my words then we can all be truly happy." Yami smiled warmly as he wiped away a stray tear from Anzu's cheek. He knew he meant everything that he was saying, and yet he also realized that saying what should be done was always easier than actually doing it.

"I will always treasure what we had, but I want you to be happy Anzu. However don't think of this as an ending, think of this as a new beginning, for us both." That had about done it. Anzu could take any more as she fell into Yami's arms and burst into tears.

"Oh Yami," she sobbed as she held onto him tightly. Anzu realized that everything he had said was true and yet a part of her just couldn't let go of him.

"It's okay Anzu." Cooed Yami softly as he welcomed Anzu's embrace with his own. "Cry as much as you want. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you."

"I know that Yami, but…" Anzu's words got lost as she chocked on a few tears.

As Anzu continued to cry into Yami's chest, a realization of Yami's words suddenly hit her. She was finally able to look past everything and realize the truth behind his words and her own feelings. Now she realized that everything he said was true. Now she knew she would truly be able to let go of Yami and completely give her heart to Kaiba. With each tear that she cried the part of her that loved Yami romantically began to fade. She knew that she would always love Yami, but now she realized it was time for her to let him go, and the idea of that, losing what they had only willed her to cry even more.

Finally as Anzu's sobs died down, she was shocked back into reality as something wet fell to her face. Anzu looked up and was surprised by what she saw. Although Yami's face was covered with a peaceful smile it was also flooded with tears. "I guess this is goodbye," she whispered as she brought her hand to his face and let a tear trickle down her arm. 

 'But there's one thing you still owe me, and one thing I owe you.' Anzu stared into Yami's memorizing crimsons as she inched her face towards his. Suddenly for one split moment in time their souls were connected as Anzu's eyes fell shut and their lips met.

Anzu felt as though she were in heaven as she felt Yami's spirit run through her veins. It was a fire that she had never felt before. Finally the secret behind what fueled Yami's fiery crimsons flowed through her as she lost herself in his kiss. 

His kiss was not at all like Seto's. It was much less demanding and fierce, and yet just as powerful and much more serene. It wasn't any better, but it wasn't any worse. It was just different. Just like the different reasons why Anzu loved them both.

As Anzu attempted to breath through their kiss in order to elongate the moment, Yami took advantage of the situation as he claimed her mouth. With Seto Anzu always felt the need to test and tease him, but with Yami she was somehow driven to surrender to him instantly as she did not challenge him at all. Anzu let out a soft moan from the back of her throat as she could hardly handle the flood of emotions that had taken over her.

Anzu felt their souls intertwine as she finally realized what it was Yugi felt while sharing a body and soul with Yami. Unable to bring herself to break their kiss Anzu leaned on Yami for support as she suddenly felt her head go light.

Yami felt as though he would die from pure ecstasy as he savored Anzu's very being. Her scent, her touch, the way that her hair tickled his neck was almost enough to drive him to the edge. However despite how much he would regret it Yami broke their kiss as he realized that this was their final farewell. 

As their kiss finally ended so did the last piece of whatever they had once shared. Both teens realized this as they stared into each other's eyes sadly, and hugged for one last time. "Goodbye Anzu, I will never forget this moment, and thank you for always being you."

******************************************************

Seto let out another exasperated sigh as he circled the block that Anzu lived at one more time. He had been so determined to see her, but finally decided to come to grips with the fact that all that he had bottled up inside him, would just have to stay bottled until tomorrow. It was so late in the night that Anzu was probably already home, and Seto thought it best to not bother her now for fear of waking her and further angering her father who was already not too fond of him. 

"Driver just take me home," he muttered tiredly as he leaned against the window in defeat. However his eyes suddenly widened as he noticed two figures standing in the middle of the street. 

"What the Hell!?!" shouted Seto angrily as he realized what he had just seen. "That was Yami and Anzu…….Kissing!"

To be continued

**Quote of the Week**: "Time is what keeps everything from happening at once."

Heh-Heh, talk about situational irony huh? Wasn't it not to long ago that Yami was in Seto's shoes? Well let's see how much differently Kaiba handles this situation. Uh huh, and there's a big difference between Yami and Seto. 

Oh and as for the card. Well I guess you all sort of called that one…er but from the oppisite direction. No matter who would have won vote wise, Yami would have always drawn that card. That was always my intention. I mean Kaiba drew Yami's most trusted card, and Yami drew Kaiba's. These are the cards that basically symbolize the 2 characters. Especially Kaiba (white coat, blue eyes!!)!! I know he could have drew Obelisk, but that card is more borrowed then a part of him, and eventually he will lose it. And why did Yami draw it even though he lost vote wise…well because he's the King of Games, he never loses, and I wasn't about to change that now! Oh and for those of you who still don't know which card I'm talking about…come on, don't be slow! Fine then I'll tell you in the next chapter then. You'll just have to wait again for not being a big enough Yugioh fanatic to figure it out (heh, hope I didn't offend anyone ::sweat drop::).

Aww and wasn't that just so Kawaii? Come on I know even you S/A fans had to think that was a little sweet. I felt so sorry for Yami, but oh well it's not like they won't still be friends. I also have to admit that finding a resolution between Yami and Anzu's relationship was a lot less challenging than it would have been had Seto lost. As I mentioned before, those two guys are so different, and the results might not have been quite so cute. Seto can be a little vindictive……then again Manga Yami freaks me out even more (he looks all friggin psycho and he even kills people!).

I also hope I didn't discourage you YY/A fans from reading this fic. I went strictly by the votes and well the S/A fans were a little overwhelming. I know you guys want to kill me and stuff, but if you've read this far you mine as well go all the way, right? I promise there will be a lot of Yami to come in the last two chapters, and don't you guys want to see what happens after Yami and Anzu's kiss? Uhhhh _::sweat drop::_ please stop glaring at me like that. It's kind of scary, eh heh. Yami still has Yugi.

Oh and for those of you who were wondering. Yes Yami was talking about Yugi, and no I'm not a yaoi writer. I don't mind reading the stuff (because in my opinion a good writer is a good writer regardless of what there writing about), but I don't have it in me to write the stuff either. Yami and Yugi just love each other in a special way that two people (despite gender) normally can't. Think about the kind of relationship you have with your same sex best friend and take it to another level. Being close doesn't mean you have to be an item. So that's what I was trying to portray in this chapter. 

Ouuu I can't wait for the next chappie, how about you? I know, I know, you guys hate my cliffhangers and all, but that's just the way I can keep you reading this fic. Heh, cliffhangers you can't live with them, and you can't live without them….well maybe you can, but they also just make really good end points.

Anyho, I'm also excited to say that I've actually finished writing this fic, so that means I'm guaranteed to post it all up. Yep, I won't just leave you guys hangin like I would normally do! Now I know I was only going to make it 20 chapters, but the conclusion was just a little longer then I expected so it is exactly 21 chapters (only 2 more to go). Darn, and I wanted it to be a nice even number, but no it had to turn out to be just like me….odd. Well I guess you should be looking forward to the climax, and I guess I'll hear from you next update. Ciao for now!

p.s F.Y.I, since I finished writing the fic, you don't have to vote anymore, unless you really want to and your very convincing, however the 20 million votes for your friends and family and your pet raccoons (come on people) and all that other good stuff didn't count. They can vote for themselves, but believe me the point was well taken. You bunch of goof balls….you bunch of obsessive goofballs. ^_^ !!!


	20. Kaleidoscope of Love

Well it's another wonderful day everybody. The birds are chirping, the sky is blue, the temperature is perfect, and the sun is shining. Sigh…Well LADDIE-FREAKIN-DA! You still can't make me go outside. ::Hisses:: We vampires loath the light! I think I'll just stay here locked up in my dorm room and finally update this fic!

As usual I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Reading them just makes me know this fic really was worth writing! Now I'm kind of sad that this fic is almost done. I actually enjoyed all your interesting input and occasional death threats. Well now I'm getting all sentimental and this isn't even the last chapter. Okay Momo think evil thoughts…….Yeah that would make a perfect cliffhanger!! ::Grins Deviously::

Okay, and for those of you guys who thought me calling you crazy obsessive was offense, it wasn't meant to be. It was actually a compliment. Your off the wall reviews are some of my favorites! I'm also glad and flattered that you all actually read my long drawn out author notes at the end. ::Sniff:: Someone out there is listening. ::Glomps the reviewers::!! Oh and by the way my dog can to review! She voted for Joey because she thought he looked hot in his puppy suit…::Sweat Drop:: Okay well maybe my dog didn't, but if he could and if he was a girl dog he would of…..Whatever! I still think Jonouchi looks hot in a doggie suit!

Disclaimer: 

Momo: I do not own Yugioh. I do not own Yugioh. I do not own Yugioh. I do not own Yugioh. I DO OWN YUGIOH! OUCH! I do not own Yugioh. I do not own Yugioh. I do not own Yugioh.

Yami Momo: Due to her recent, well I mean ongoing obsession, Momo is now undergoing the latest in shock treatment therapy.

Momo: OUCH! Hey what was that for? I didn't do anything that time!

Yami Momo: Opps, finger slipped.

Momo: ::Mutters something intangible::  I do not own Yugioh. I do not own Yugioh. I do not own Yugioh.

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp20 Kaleidoscope of Love

"What are you people good for? I can't leave this place for more than five minutes without you all letting it fall apart!" Shouted Seto angrily as he slammed his good hand down forcefully. "Sometimes I wonder why I even let you people work here." Suddenly Seto paused for moment, as he quickly started to rethink his words. "Correction why are you people still working here! You're all fired! Now get out of my sight right now before I have you all physically removed from this building!!" 

The cowering CEO's jumped out their seats like frightened animals as they made their clumsy escape out of the meeting hall. After the room was finally cleared Seto scowled in their direction, snatched his laptop from off the table, and made his way to his office. His icy blue eyes scanned the crowded office area viscously, daring any poor unsuspecting victim to even so much as breathe in his direction. 

Everyone in the office let out a long delayed sigh as Seto slammed the door to his office, knocking down a few framed certificates from off the nearby walls. For the past few weeks, Kaiba's visits to the office had become increasingly less and somewhat resembled the work hours of a normal human being. Therefore, with the decrease in Kaiba's presence, work ethics skyrocketed seeing as how everyone was finally able to relax.

 However the vacation was quickly cut short when their oh so cheery boss had returned. Something had definitely changed about Kaiba. Before he had left, Seto was just strict, uptight, and slightly unbearable, but now that he had returned, he had somehow transformed into a cruel, ruthless, and unrelenting monster. Now the office was filled with nothing but fear and dread as everyone anticipated who would be fired next during Seto's unruly rampage.

Seto slammed his hand down on the keyboard, frustrated with the fact that he was only allowed the use of one hand. "This is all her fault too," thundered Seto as he tossed the laptop violently to the floor and stared at it absently. Try as he might Seto could just not forget about Anzu. Now the only temporary relief Seto was able to find was when he fully absorbed himself into his work, however with the loss of his right hand, Seto found himself severely handicapped.

"Dammit! Why did I have to be so stupid? How could I have been so weak? I let them both trick me time and time again, and for what?" Seto took in a sharp breath as something uninvited ran through his mind. 

'And for what? Because……..' Seto stared down at his broken hand silently as his mind began to register what he had just said. However, He quickly pummeled the stray thoughts as he squeezed his injured hand tightly causing a sharp pain to run up his back, blacking out all previous thoughts.

 "Anzu, I'll never forgive you, and Yami, I swear the next time I see you……" When Seto had seen the two together he had been in so much shock that by the time he had finally instructed the driver to turn around (so that he could possibly run over one tri-colored haired teen and strangle one brunette), they were both already gone.

"No! I won't be beaten again! I won't let either of them hold me back any further. That's probably what they would want!" growled Seto as he picked the poor tattered laptop from off the floor. "I don't need my other hand to do this, and I definitely don't need anyone's help!"

/That's right Seto, you don't need anyone/

***************************************

"Sorry Anzu, Seto's not here today either," frowned Mokuba as he stared at Anzu sadly. "Actually he left for work early yesterday morning and he's still hasn't come home." 

Anzu stared down at the depressed looking Mokuba and tried her hardiest to smile. It was obvious to her that Seto's careless behavior was worrying the younger Kaiba and although she was a little more than disappointed that Seto had just about disappeared off the face of the planet, Anzu didn't want to vex Mokuba any further.

"Don't worry Mokuba, I'm sure there was just some kind of a problem at the office. I promise he'll be home soon." Smiled Anzu reassuringly, as she gave Mokuba a scruff pat on the head. Mokuba smiled up at Anzu weakly. Normally he didn't like being treated like a little kid, but with Anzu it was different. He could see why his brother liked her so much.

As Anzu waved Mokuba goodbye she couldn't help but feel a slight pain in her heart. Everyday for the past week, she had been trying to get a hold of Seto, however for some reason he had been spending a substantial amount of time at his office. Now Anzu really hoped in her heart that she was right and that there was just some kind of problem at the office, and not something else.

After Anzu had spoken with Yami, a part of her heart started to ache for Seto more and more with each passing day. Now she could take it no longer. She just had to see Seto and tell him how she felt. It had taken some time, but now Anzu was truly able to embrace the meaning of Yami's words. Now she knew in heart without a shadow of a doubt, that she did truly and deeply love Seto. Yes a part of her still had feelings for Yami, but the part of her that cared for Seto was just so much greater and she knew that with time she would be able to completely overcome the grief of his lose. 

Now the bigger part of her wanted nothing more than to see Seto again. It was at this point that Anzu realized that ever since their fateful meeting at the park, this was the longest period of time she had spent away from Seto. It wasn't until now that Anzu realized just how much she missed….wanted…..needed to see his face again, to hear his voice. "That's it!" shouted Anzu aloud. "I have to see Seto right now!"

****************************************

"I want you to file all these and have them on my desk in an hour!" barked Seto. The startled secretary stared wide-eyed at her boss as she dared not to object to his outrageous request. To her dismay, her employer had some how managed to finish a weeks worth of paper work in one day, despite the disuse of his right hand.

The secretary took in a nervous sigh as Seto returned to his office with a very loud slam of his office door. At this point the poor trembling secretary wished she was anywhere but at work. She knew that there was no way that she could file all that paper work in just an hour. However, without a further moments delay she reluctantly started working at the impossible task that she was given. That is until she was suddenly interrupted.

**********************************************

Seto stared out the large windows of his office suite as he impatiently tapped his pen on the windowsill. "Uh, um M-Mr. Kaiba Sir……" whispered a meek voice from behind him. 

"What do you want Kairi, I told you not to interrupt me, and I seriously doubt you're done filing all those reports." hissed Seto as he made no attempt to turn around and face his nervous looking secretary. 

"Um, uh, but Mr. Kaiba Sir, there is someone her to see you." Retaliated the secretary.

"Well I'm pretty sure I have no scheduled meetings, considering I fired all those incompetents, so tell whoever it is to go away. I'm busy!" snapped Seto as his patience began to dissipate. Now suddenly he was in the mood to fire another idiot.

"But Mr. Kaiba the young lady insisted she needed to speak with you." Seto's heart suddenly stopped in his chest as an idea of the only young lady who would come to see him came to mind.

Seto paused for a moment, as his heart suddenly began to falter. However he was quick to regain his senses as his pride took over. "Well unless she has an appointment, which I seriously doubt, tell her to go away!"

Not wanting to anger her boss any further or get fired, the secretary decided not to test Seto any further. "Sorry miss, but Mr. Kaiba is very busy right now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave-" 

"No wait I have to see Seto right now, Seto why are you being like this-" shouted a very familiar voice.

Upon hearing her voice, the pen Seto was pounding on the windowsill suddenly snapped in two, however before Seto had time to react he was swung forcefully around in his chair, only to come face to face with two pair of desperate looking azure eyes. 

"Seto, it's me," cried Anzu. "Please, we need to talk."

As there eyes met, the ice in Seto's eyes briefly melted as a flood of emotions flowed through him. However, Seto's eye's quickly returned to subzero temperatures as he easily regained his composure. "Kairi, what is this? I told you I was busy! Now if you truly value your job, you will show this lady to the door."

Fearing the fury of her boss Kairi quickly jumped in front of Anzu and tried to motion her towards the door. "What!? Seto what is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" exclaimed Anzu as she pushed passed the frantic secretary.

"Kairi if you can't handle this then perhaps I should find someone who can," growled Seto in a cool yet irritated tone.

A miserable look covered the secretary's face as she looked at Anzu desolately. True she was afraid of Kaiba, but at this point, the fire Anzu was emitting was a bit more intimidating.

"Now I see why you've been hiding here at your office!" exclaimed Anzu as she once again made her way towards Seto. "Seto I'm sorry about what happened! I know that you're probably angry with me, and you might not want to talk to me, but…but we really need to talk, and I want you to know that I really am truly sorry for any pain and hurt that I might have caused you!"

Kairi let out sharp gasp as she took in Anzu's words. Realizing that Anzu had already revealed too much of his personal life to his bumbling secretary, Seto quickly leapt from out his chair as the alarm signal rang clearly in his brain. Both Anzu and Kairi were taken aback as Seto started to say something to Anzu, but then quickly turned on his secretary and gave her his iciest glare. Kairi felt as though her heart had stopped as she fearfully anticipated her bosses' wrath. 

Kaiba opened his mouth and let out a very infuriated sigh. It was pretty obvious that he was trying with all his might to keep himself under control. "Never mind," gritted Seto calmly. "It's obvious that I'll have to handle this myself. Now leave right now before I make your disappearance from this office permanent!"

Not having to be told twice, Kairi bolted out of the office, leaving the two frustrated teens alone.

Seto watched impatiently as his secretary fled from the office. After he was sure that they were completely alone, Seto turned his cold gaze on Anzu. "What do you want!?!" 

Anzu was taken aback by Seto's bitter tone. Sure she had thought that he would be a little angry by her action's that night at the park. She should have never run away from the both of them like that, but she had no idea he would be this mad. However, despite his rage, Anzu was determined to tell Seto how she felt. Even if it meant she had to continue to take his worse kind of abuse, Anzu knew that her love for Seto was absolutely worth it.

"Seto I came here because we need to talk." half whispered Anzu, as her voice suddenly decided not to cooperate with her.

"Yes, yes, talk, talk," muttered Seto in a sarcastic tone. "That's all you've been doing, but quite frankly I think I've heard enough of your irritating speeches! Now I feel there is nothing more we need to talk about!" And with that final statement Seto turned around in his chair and continued to stare out his window.

"Seto why are you being like this?" The only response Anzu received was a long cold silence and the back of Seto's chair.

"Seto please," pleaded Anzu as her heart suddenly went into panic mode. Seto still made no attempt to answer her. 

"Fine then, be that way, but I'm still going to tell you what I came her to say." Shouted Anzu angrily. There were still no objections from Kaiba's side of the office.

"Seto, first of all I just want to apologize from running away from both you and Yami. I know it was selfish of me, but now I realize that running away from my problems doesn't solve anything." Seto let out a silent sigh as he prayed that Anzu didn't hear it. He wanted to ignore her. The smarter part of him was telling him to do so, but no matter how much he tried to fight it, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I also realize that the decision I made, was selfish. I thought what I was doing would be the best for all of us, but now I know I was wrong. Now I realize that what I did only hurt you both worse, and well that was never my intentions. I never would want to hurt you because……" Anzu paused as Seto's unbearable silence continued to suck her nerve away. "Because….."

"Kaiba I love you. I'm not sure how or when it happened, but I think I've been in love with you for a long time. However, at one point I was also in love with Yami. But now…now I've come to realize that I don't love Yami anymore, well at least not in the way that I love you." 

Upon hearing Anzu's words, Seto slowly shut his eyelids and leaned his head back on his chair. 'Why does this girl torture me so?'

"At first I didn't want to make the choice, but now I see that even though I loved you both, I only want to give my heart to you! You see it's you that I want to be with Seto. It's you that my heart aches for. It's you that I love….." As Anzu's voice began to trail off she was suddenly startled by a loud slam.

"That's it! I've heard enough," shouted Seto as he finally turned to meet Anzu's bewildered gaze. "Why do you keep doing this to me? I don't understand what you want from me Anzu!"

"I don't want anything from you Seto. All I want is you." Whispered Anzu softly.

"Liar!" thundered Seto as he slammed his hand down again. "What kind of an idiot do you take me for?"

"Seto?" questioned Anzu just before she was cut off.

"I'm not sure what I did to you to make you hate me so much. I guess this is some kind of revenge for Yugi or Jonouchi, or something. I'm not sure, but now that you finally got your damn Yami you can let me be! You've humiliated me ten times worse than I ever did them." 

"Seto what are you talking about?" blinked Anzu as she found herself completely lost.

"Don't play stupid with me. I saw you and Yami! I know who you really chose!" spat Seto venomously as he felt his blood boil at the mere recollection of that night.

Anzu gasped as she suddenly realized what Seto was talking about. "No Seto, your wrong, I-"

"Yes Anzu," interrupted Seto once again. "I was wrong! I was wrong for ever getting involved with a person like you!"

Anzu tried to explain herself to Seto, but found her voice suddenly cut off by an icy laugh." But at least this experience wasn't a total waste." Chuckled Seto disdainfully. "I guess I can thank you for one thing Anzu. You taught me Anzu that there really is no one in this world that I can depend on but myself. You've shown me that I shouldn't trust anyone and that love is a tool used against the weak. So I guess in the end you did help me become a stronger person. Now I know I will never be tricked like this again."

Anzu felt her heart shatter, as her legs suddenly went weak. No matter how much she tried, Seto would not let her speak. Even if he did let her, Anzu knew deep down that at this point it really wouldn't have mattered. 'Why won't he believe me."

"What's wrong Anzu? You don't look so well?" smirked Seto wickedly. "Could it be that you finally realized you can't fool me anymore?"

Finally Anzu could take it no longer as she felt her heart burst, sending a flood of tears pouring from her face. "Seto your wrong!" she cried as she ran out his office. 

Seto followed Anzu out the office and watched her run away. All workers stared at him with disbelief, in shock that their boss was not only cruel to his employees, but to anyone who got in his way. Seto stared at them all in disgust, quickly averting all gazes away from him. "What's wrong with you people? Get back to work!" growled Seto as he turned around and slammed his door shut. (I'm surprise he hasn't broken that door yet. LOL!) 

Once he returned to his office Seto rested his head on the door and waited for his heart beat to slow. "Dammit!" he shouted as he balled his hand into a fist and punched the door. Finally he walked back to his desk and stared at his work blankly. "Now I've lost my motivation," he growled as he knocked all his papers off his desk and sat back down. "What I did was the right thing! Right? What I told her was only the truth and what she deserved. Right? I don't need her. I don't need anyone. I should be happy that she's finally out of my life."

/So then why do you feel so miserable/

***************************************************

"Wohoo!" jeered Jonouchi as he patted his stomach with satisfaction. "That sure hit the spot! Right Yug?"

"I wouldn't know Jono, you polished off my ice cream too!" muttered Yugi as he eyed Jonouchi wryly.

"Uhh, yeah well about that," laughed Jonouchi nervously as he scratched his nose. "Hey isn't that Anzu?" shouted Jonouchi almost too excitedly.

"Yeah like I'm gonna fall for that, now quit trying to change the subject!" frowned Yugi as he rolled his eyes and made no attempt to follow Jonouchi's lead. However, unable to resist Jonouchi's pathetic look for any longer, Yugi stole a quick glance in the direction he was pointing. "Hey wait, that is Anzu!"

"That's what I said Yugi!" grumbled Jonouchi. "What do you take me for, some kind of a liar?"

"No, just a thief," smirked Yugi much in manner that resembled his darker half. Jonouchi let out an innocent chuckle as he quickly sought out a means of escape.

"Hoy Anzu!" shouted Jonouchi goofily as he was relieved to find any kind of excuse to get him out the fix he was in now. Anzu waved at them weakly and then continued to walk away. 

Yugi knew immediately something was wrong, but by the time he could say anything, the guilty Jonouchi had already took off running in Anzu's direction. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Whoa Anzu you don't look so good, what's the matter." Questioned Jonouchi with full concern. Not too long after Jonouchi asked, Yugi quickly caught up to see what was the matter.

"Hey Anzu, hn? What's the matter," panicked Yugi as he realized what had startled Jonouchi. Anzu's face was stained red from tears and her usually clear blue eyes were now dim and murky.

At first Anzu had planned to keep her problems to herself, however once she heard Yugi's voice she was unable to contain herself any longer as she instantly fell to her knees. "Oh Yugi!" she cried as she burst into tears. Yugi wasn't sure what was wrong as he immediately took Anzu into his arms and let her cry into his chest. 

"It's okay Anzu," cooed Yugi reassuringly. "Everything will be alright."

**********************************************

"Thanks a lot for hearing what I had to say. I'm sorry I kept this all from you, it's just that I didn't want to trouble any of you with my problems," smiled Anzu weakly.

"What's wrong with you Anzu? Don't say stuff like that. I thought we were all friends here!" protested Jonouchi. 

"Yeah, Jochan is right. We're all friends here. When you have a problem, you know you can always come to us."

"Yeah! And if you want, I'd be glad to clobber Kaib-umf." Jonouchi was quickly cut off as Yugi swiftly elbowed him.

"Jochan," scolded Yugi as he gave him an irritated look.

"Geez I was only jokin Yug, well sort of." Retaliated Jonouchi as he rubbed his side.

Anzu watched the two best friends bicker, and let out a small giggle. "Thank you guys. I think I'm starting to feel a lot better now."

"Really?" questioned both teens simultaneously, as they smiled back at Anzu inquisitively. Anzu couldn't help but smile back as she realized that they were only arguing to try to make her feel better.

"Well maybe you should get some rest for now Anzu, I bet you'll feel even more better in the morning," replied Yugi reassuringly as he opened up the door to her house for her.

"Yeah, I think your right Yugi, I think I'll do that," and with that final statement Anzu waved her friends goodbye and disappeared into her house.

The moment that Anzu shut her door, Yugi's Sennen Puzzle suddenly began to shake violently as a familiar figure appeared in front of the two awe stricken boys. 

"So I guess you heard everything, huh Yami?" asked Yugi as he stared worriedly into the eyes of his other self.

"Damn him. What the Hell is that Seto Kaiba thinking?" growled Yami as he clenched his fist tightly into the air. "Well there's no way I'm going to stand around and let him treat Anzu this way! Come on!" commanded Yami as he started to stomp away.

"Wh-where are we going?" stammered Jonouchi.

"Were going to go Kaiba corps to see Kaiba!" answered Yami in a slightly aggravated tone. He really wasn't in the mood for any delays as his love and concern for Anzu fueled his anger.

"Uhh, Yami…." interrupted Jonouchi again as he and Yugi made no attempt to follow him.

"What Jono?" snapped Yami in an even more irritated tone.

"Kaiba's office is that way." Blinked Jonouchi as he pointed in the opposite direction Yami was going.

"Heh, I knew that." Chuckled Yami nervously as a small sweat drop fell from his brow.

To be continued………..

**Quote of the week**: "Success is failure turned inside out."

You know there was a point in time that I was starting to get REALLY lazy, and then I said to myself: "I really don't feel like finishing this fic." Then one day I was listening to the radio and this song that reminded me of my fic came on. I don't know if any of you have ever heard it before, but it was Stacie Orrico's song "Stuck." I mean the song was so perfect, especially the chorus:

_I can't take it, what am I waiting for?_

_My hearts still breaking, I miss you even more._

_And I can't fake it, the way I could before._

_I hate you! But I love you! I can't stop thinking of you!_

_It's true…I'm stuck on you!_

I mean that so reminds me of Anzu's relationship with both Yami and Kaiba. Okay well more Kaiba then Yami seeing as how they have this love-hate relationship going on. Neither one of them wants to admit they love each other because of their pride, but in the end they eventually give up and do. Well to make a long story short (even though it was still kind of long), I changed my mind and decided to finish this fic and I also bought Stacie's cd (which was a pretty nice cd). It was great motivation, so I guess you guys can thank Stacie for my finishing this story. Also you guys really frighten me and I do want to live to make it to age 21 so I knew it was finish or die.

Oh and I have to admit I did feel really sorry for the secretary. Okay I know I wrote the fic, but still. It was either face an angry Kaiba or face a pissed off woman. Heh, I think I would have faced Kaiba instead too. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," or something cliché -like that. I know, I know, I can be a little evil to everyone.

Hmm, I also must admit that was probably my first time I've ended the chapter with a little humor (guys are so impulsive, but that's what makes them cute). Well I guess I had to make up for the cliffhanger a little bit, even though there was still a cliffhanger (evil, evil writer, can't you get your kicks in a less annoying way?). However, sadly this is my last cliffhanger (_mysteries audience makes a "AWWW" sound_.) What?!? Where did that come from? Er, um anyway as much as you hate them, I know you guys are going to miss them….well how bout' at least a little bit…….well fine then :P on you! I know I will, because I had so much fun being evil um I mean being a creative suspense drawing authoress. 

Well judging from what I wrote above, I guess you guys have figured out that there is only one chapter left in my little love kaleidoscope (_mysteries audience makes a "AWWW" sound_.). What the Hell?!? What is that noise!?! Anyho, for those of you who have been with me all this time, thank you so much and I'm happy to say that what you've been waiting for is finally coming, and for those of you who have just started reading this fic, lucky you, you have only one more chapter to pine over!

Anyways I guess I've said more than enough for now and I just want to thank you all again for being so loyal to my fic up until now. Especially you crazy, impulsive, obsessive, devout fans! I promise I will try to make the finale the best damn chapter yet! Until then in the famous words of cutie pu-tuttie lil ol Vash-kun, Love and Peace-out!


	21. That's the Power of Love

Momo: Okay I just want to really apologize for not postin this chapter up last week. I got a little preoccupied with a bombardment of test and lab practicals. It's like all my evil professors are psychic and they know when I'm going to have a test. I bet they sit in their offices plotting the best way to make my life more miserable! Arghhh I think I want to be a professor now just so I could have the pleasure of torturing young adults everywhere! ::grins deviously:: 

Momo's subconscious: Doesn't that make you just as bad if not worse.

Momo: Shuddup! I have to take my frustration out from receiving so many D's and F's some way! I would do it by writing a really evil cliffhanger, but sadly this is the last chapter.

Momo's subcounscious: You mean you wrote those things just to be evil?!?

Momo:….Oro did I say that out loud? Opps. ::sweat drop:: Well okay maybe I did sometimes, but other times it couldn't be helped.

Momo subconscious: Evil, evil woman. It's too late to plead for your life now ::Glances at readers:: You have my permission to beat her senseless (if she has any to beat) for all the times she has made you guys suffer through long suspenseful waits. I mean hey this is the last chapter so if you kill her now you won't risk missing anything.

Momo: Hey if I die your comin with me buddy!

Momo's subconscious: Oh yeah. Umm scratch what I just said!

Momo: Anyways enough of my little schizo moments. I bet you guys are more interested in what's really important. Like the grand finale! ::Sniffles:: It's been a long journey, but I finally made it! I'm so proud of myself. I actually finished a chapter fic, a freakin 21 chapter fic!! I never meant for it to be so long, but…I like to ramble and prolong things out if you haven't noticed. It's also fun to torture all the characters!

Seto: Tell me about it

Yami: I have the right mind to send you to the shadow realm

Anzu: I think you made me cry too much

Mai: I didn't get enough airtime. What is wrong with you woman!

Yugi: You should have made it a Yugi/Anzu fic

Mokuba: I'm not that short

Jonouchi: Man I'm hungry

Honda: ::blinks wildly and points at himself:: Hey don't look at me. I wasn't even in this fic… Hell I was barely even mentioned

Momo: I get the point. ::under her breath:: Damn, even the Yugioh cast wants to lynch me. Umm anyways I also really want to thank all of you guys for your support! I definitely couldn't have done this all without you. ::Eyes start to water up:: Damn there's something in my eye…uhh I got to go now ::sniffs:: I guess I'll say my goodbyes at the end of this fic. 

Disclaimer: I do what the voices in my head tell me, and right now they tell me that I do own Yugioh and all its glory and I can do whatever I want with them (winks). Then again this court junction that I've been slapped with tells me otherwise…. You know I think I'm starting to doubt the voices in my head because the voices also told me that I could fly if I clap loudly and think happy thoughts. Now I got a big happy bump on my ass from falling out a tree….oh well I guess that means I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters…(damn voices). 

Love Kaleidoscope

Chp.21 That's the Power of Love

The weary secretary let out a troubled sigh as she stared at her work. It had already been an hour, and she wasn't even half way done. However before she could sulk any further she was met with a pair of two soft deep violets. "Umm, excuse me is this Kaiba's office?" 

The secretary about melted at the sound of the sweet voice as she looked up from her desk and met the young boy's gaze. However, she was quickly startled when standing next to the boy was an almost identical, and slightly more intimidating version of himself and a rowdy looking blonde teen. 

"Uh, umm I'm sorry, but Mr. Kaiba is very busy right now." Stammered the bewildered secretary as she eyed the three boys uneasily.

"Oh well do you know when he will be back in his office?" questioned the smaller boy.

"Well actually he's-"

"Is this Kaiba's office," demanded the smaller teens darker looking counterpart. However, before the secretary could answer his question he had already opened the door and was making his way into the office.

"No wait you can't go in there!" shouted the secretary as she jumped from out her chair.

"I'm really sorry about him, he can be kind of impatient." frowned the smaller boy apologetically. "I hope we didn't cause you too much trouble, but we really need to see Kaiba." 

The secretary was so taken by his adorable attempt at a pout that she could no longer find it in herself to argue with him. 'Oh well, Mr. Kaiba would have probably fired me anyways."

*************************************************

"What is it Kairi!" snapped Seto errantly as he heard the door to his office open. However before he could turn around and scowl at his secretary he was met with a hard punch to the face.

Seto briefly blacked out as the shock of being caught off guard and less the force of the punch surprised him. "What the Hell is wrong with you Kaiba. What are you thinking!?!" demanded an infuriated voice.

However, rather than answer the blatant question, Seto pounced on his intruder, and easily pinned him to the floor. However, to Seto's regret, anger had clouded his mind as he completely forgot about his already injured hand. 

"Dammit," he shouted in pain as his hand made contact with Yami's face. Yami smirked deviously as he took this opportunity to knock Seto on his back and give him another punch. However, just before he was able to land a hit he was swiftly grabbed by the back of his collar and pulled off of Kaiba.

"Tsk, tsk Yami, this isn't usually like you." Scolded Jonouchi as he pushed Yami back against the wall. "Now as much as I would like to see Kaiba's stupid face get knocked through, I can't let you make a fool of yourself like this. Besides I want to be the one to pound him!"

"Let go of me," thundered Yami as he struggled to escape from Jonouchi's hold.

"Yeah let him go and let me show that little pint what I can do when I'm not taken off guard!" smirked Kaiba as he got off from the floor and loosened his tie.

"Sorry no can do, now even I gotta admit that this ain't gonna solve any of our problems. Violence is never the answer." Mouthed Jonouchi in a 'matter-o-fact' voice.

"Mind your own damn business mutt!" growled Seto as he pushed him out of his way.

"Aye, whatcha call me you stupid asshole? Don't make me shove my fist down your throat." Threatened Jonouchi as he jumped in front of Kaiba.

"Stop it! Everyone stop this right now!" shouted Yugi as he jumped in between Jounouchi, Yami, and Kaiba. All three of them stared at Yugi in shock, surprised that he could ever yell so loudly. "I don't know what is wrong with you all, but I didn't think we came here to fight!"

"Shutup Yugi, your no less guilty then that back stabbing Yami!" snarled Kaiba angrily.

"Don't talk to my Hikari like that! Besides you have no right to talk! How dare you hurt Anzu like that! I thought I could trust you?" shouted Yami in an equally furious tone.

"Trust!?!" retorted Kaiba with a cynical laugh  "Don't make me laugh. You have a lot of nerve. If anyone should be feeling betrayed it's me. I was the one foolish enough to make the stupid mistake of ever thinking I could ever trust you!"

"What are you talking about?" snapped Yami as his confusion rose.

"As if you had to ask! Don't play dumb with me! I saw the two of you kissing that night!" growled Kaiba as his piercing azures flared up.

"What!?! Is that what this is about?" exclaimed Yami incredulously.

"Don't say it like that," barked Kaiba as he felt his rage meet it's peak. "Don't say it like it's something so trivial! I don't know what you and Anzu are up to, but I'm not going to be fooled by you again."

"Listen to yourself! Your so bitter and mistrusting that you've made the stupid mistake of pushing away the only woman who could probably ever love you (er umm not including the countless fangirls)! I hope you're satisfied, because your pride will be the only thing left to comfort you!"  Frowned Yami in a somewhat sympathetic manner.

"Well at least my pride has never let me down!" glared Seto back as he tried to ignore Yami's frown.

"Listen to me Kaiba that kiss didn't mean what you think it did. Now if you just listen-"

"Shuddup!" interrupted Kaiab fiercely. "I've heard enough of your lies! Now leave right now before I have to kick you and your stupid looking mutt out of here!"

"Aye what was that?" barked Jonouchi as he about tackled Kaiba.

"Fine then Kaiba," sighed Yami as he set his hand on Jonouchi's shoulder in order to calm him down. Finally he had regained his usually cool demeanor as he realized that violence would never get through to Kaiba. "Be that way. However, I must admit that I'm really disappointed in you. I mean I figured that if Anzu had fallen in love with you, then there was at least some kind of good in you that was worth my effort. But now I see I was wrong."

"You are such a hypocrite," thundered Kaiba as he clenched his fist tightly into the air. "How dare you come prouncin around my office giving me your 'Good Will Towards Men' speeches? You're the one who backed out on your word and stole Anzu from under my nose."

"Steal!" piped Yami with disbelief. "You should learn to get facts straight before you go pointing fingers. Besides, did you even stop and take the time to see what card I drew?"

Seto eyed Yami suspiciously as he made no attempt to answer his question. Now that he thought about it, once he found out he had won the duel, he had completely forgot about his eargerness to see Yami's card. That was careless of him.

"Here, I was going to give it to Mokuba to give to you, but now that I'm here I think you should see this!" replied Yami calmly as he tossed the card at Kaiba.

Kaiba easily caught the card as his eyes suddenly widened with shock. "What!?! My blue eyes!?! But how….."

"That's right Kaiba. This is the card that I drew. Now do you understand? I had no reason to try to lie in order to take Anzu for myself. You should know by now that when it comes to games, I always win." Smirked Yami somewhat tautly.

Suddenly Kaiba was unable to find his voice as his thoughts became jumbled. He averted his gaze towards the floor as he struggled to find something to say that could once again give him his edge. There was no way he was going to let his foes see him crack.

Finally after a moments silence Kaiba found his voice. "I don't need your pity! This solves nothing. This only proves even further that I don't belong with Anzu. Like you said this was all dependant on fate, and in the end I lost to that too!"

"Screw fate!" Thundered Yami harshly. "Have you learned nothing Kaiba? Didn't spending all this time with Anzu teach you anything? I know that after going through all this with Anzu, I was able to learn something from her that has changed my life!"

"And what's that Yami?" questioned Kaiba coldly.

"That when it comes to love, nothing else matters but your heart! Nothing! Not me, not your stupid pride, not some duel, and not even fate!"

Kaiba clasped onto his chest in an attempt to keep himself together as the severity of Yami's words hit him. He felt as though he were choking as his mind began to wander away. Was that what it was? Was that the message that Anzu had been trying to give him all this time. Was that what his subconscious had so desperately tried to keep hidden away from him.

"Get out," half whispered Kaiba desolately as his eyes suddenly began to darken. "I want you all to leave right now."

Both Yugi and Jonouchi gave Kaiba a concerned look as they realized that Yami had finally broken him. However, Yami made no attempt to move. "Fine then Kaiba, I will leave, but only after you answer me this. Do you or don't you still love Anzu."

Kaiba opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Finally his gaze fell to the floor as he tried his best to hide his face from all stares. He knew that at this point his eyes were an open book to his heart.

"I…." chocked Kaiba as he tried his best to pull himself together. 

"Kaiba," called Yami in such a warm and comforting voice, even Yugi had trouble recognizing it. "Kaiba, why don't you just let go? Isn't this worth it?"

Kaiba stared back at the trio, causing all their hearts to stop and all mouths to drop. His normally cold and icy eyes had turned about twenty shades softer and were so clear and blue, that even the sky would have cried from shame. "I do. No matter how much I try not to. No matter how hard she breaks me. I do and always will love her."

Yami let out a reassured sigh and smiled. That is until he was met with a hard punch to the face. However, before anyone could recover from the shock of Kaiba's sudden mood swing, Seto spoke up. "That was for touching Anzu and this," he smirked precociously as he brought his hand back up. Yami slightly winced, expecting to be hit again, but realized he was mistaken as Kaiba held out his hand to him. 

"And this is for being the impossibly unrelenting baka that I'm proud to call my rival." Yami smiled back at Kaiba as he took his hand and accepted his help up. They stared at each other deeply as there minds suddenly became one. Finally the two of them were able to see eye to eye. Now both had come to a mutual understanding, and they knew what they both had to do.

********************************************

As the unlikely trio exited the towering building, Yami turned and smiled in the direction where Kaiba's office window faced. 'I guess I'll have to trust you just this once."

"Man I just don't get you Yami!" griped Jonouchi loudly as he eyed his shorter companion wryly. "Why did you help Kaiba out like that anyways? I mean don't get me wrong or anything. It's obvious that jerk is head over heels in love with Anzu, so I guess I feel a little sorry for the bum, and I guess he deserved a little help, if you guys ever quote me on that I'll kill you," Jonouchi  added in a low growl "but still….don't you love Anzu too?"

"Yes I do. That's probably the main reason why I did what I did." Answered Yami coolly.

"Well then why didn't you want to be with her instead?" questioned Jonouchi with more confusion.

"Well…." Yami's eyes suddenly drifted towards the ground and his mind began to search itself. Finally his eyes fell on Yugi who was staring back at him with just as much uncertainty as Jonouchi. 

A small smile crept it's way onto Yami's lips as he finally found his voice. "Well I guess I just realized that I had overlooked something more important."

"Oh and what was that?" asked Jonouchi as he raised his brow suggestively.

Yami was suddenly silent as he stared out in front of him, as if he hadn't heard Jonouchi's question at all. "Don't worry about it Jono." He finally answered,

"But-"

"Jochan, it doesn't really matter why Yami did what he did. We should just trust his decision. I know I do. It's obvious there was just something more important to Yami, and whatever it is it's important to me too." Interrupted Yugi as he eyed Jonouchi reassuringly and then turned to grin up at his Yami.

"Oh Yugi," smiled Yami back as he stopped walking and turned towards his Hikari. . "You don't know how much your words make it all the more worth it!"

 Yugi was suddenly surprised as Yami knelt down and gave Yugi a huge hug. After he had recovered from the shock of his darker half's weird behavior and seemingly inappropriate actions, Yugi happily accepted his Yami's embrace with his own equally endearing and yet more affectionate hug. "Thank you Yugi." He heard Yami whisper softly.

Jonouchi eyed the two for a moment and then rolled his eyes. "Tch, well if you say so. I guess I'll have to agree too….." Finally Jonouchi turned and walked away from the two self absorbed teens as he muttered something about never understanding the two of them. Well that is until Yugi tore himself away from his Yami and ran over to glomp the unsuspecting blonde.

Yami watched the two teens run off while chasing each other and smiled deeply as he clutched onto his millennium puzzle. "Such power in this thing called love. I don't think I will and ever want to fully understand it. If I did…would my life still be worth living?" And with that final statement, Yami quickened his pace to meet his two best friends, following the sounds of laughing coming from his calling Hikari.

****************************************************

Anzu stared out into the moon's luminous reflection, as it glistened serenely from off the crystal clear lake. It was the only light that could be seen from within this once bright clearing. She let out a slightly disappointed sigh as she continued to stare out across the lake. 'That's right. At this time of year the fireflies are usually gone."

Suddenly the shuffling of quiet feet caught Anzu's attention as she turned to oblige its owner. "Oh Yami, I'm sorry to intrude again. It's just that I needed somewhere to think and I-"

Anzu's voice was suddenly caught in her throat as she came face to face with a familiar tall dark image. They stared at each other in a long silence as the sound of the lakes gentle waves filled the air around them.

Seto stared back at Anzu unable to think of a single word to say. True he had a right to be angry with her, however there was still no excuse for the way that he had treated her. He knew he had hurt her deeply, and even if she could, he would never forgive himself for it. Now the only thing he wished was for Anzu to find it in herself to love him even a fraction of the way she had before. Now the only thing he wanted to do was to show her just how much he truly cared for her. Now he had made up his mind that he would no longer let his pride and conceit come between his love for Anzu. All these things he wanted to tell her and yet……he couldn't.

Anzu felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest as Seto slowly made his way towards her. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, as she was completely oblivious to how and why he had found her. Finally Seto made his way to Anzu as they stood just a few feet from each other. Never once taking their eyes off each other.

Seto still stared out at Anzu unable to say a word. His heart and soul were literally screeching at him, while at the same time his mouth had suddenly gone mute. There were so many things Seto wanted to tell Anzu, however he just didn't know how to put into the words the feelings of his heart. Suddenly Seto started to feel uneasy as he began to fidget with his pocket. Luckily for him, a familiar object made contact with his hand, as the perfect idea came to mind. "Hello Anzu…umm, here….this is for you." Replied Seto monotonously, as he tried best to disguise his voice. Anzu stared at Seto with confusion as she cautiously took the object from him. 

'This!?!' Anzu was shocked as she immediately recognized the tiny object. It was a small kaleidoscope that was not much different than the one Mokuba had shown her that night at Kaiba's mansion. Anzu looked back at Seto inquisitively, but was still unable to read his face, which was being concealed by the darkness around them.

As Anzu began to examine the kaleidoscope she noticed that it was cracked along the front edges, however despite this she still turned towards the lake in order to gather light and stare into the object. 

Anzu let out a breath of awe as she stared into the tiny kaleidoscope. Although it was so much different than the one Mokuba had shown her, it was still just as magnificent. For one thing the colors were much more cooler and darker, however the way that they blended was just as beautiful. Anzu let out a serene sight as the symphony of colors danced lightly from off the reflection of her gaze, making their way down to her very soul.

"You know I made this kaleidoscope a long time ago. It was actually my first attempt at making one" Replied Seto as the sound of his voice quickly brought Anzu back to her own world. 

Anzu felt her heart warm as Seto let out a soft chuckle. "Heh, but you want to know the funny thing? I had made the stupid thing so thick and strong that no light was able to shine through it. So in the end the thing was nothing more than a piece of failure, unable to accomplish the simple task that it was created to do. I had completely missed the point."

Anzu continued to stare at Seto without a word, reveling in the sound of his sultry voice. "However, for some reason I was unable to throw the silly thing away. So, instead I locked it deep away from myself and eventually forgot about it, but then…somewhere along the way the thing got cracked. Somehow, something broke it."

Anzu felt her blood heat up as Seto made his way closer to her. With each step more and more of Seto's face was revealed as Anzu anticipated the moment she would be able to finally look into his deep blue eyes. "But now I see where I had gone wrong."

Anzu about fainted as Seto brought his hand up to the one that she had holding the kaleidoscope and held it tightly within his own. "It wasn't until the thing was broken, that the light that had struggled so hard to break through was finally able to reach inside it."

Anzu's heart began to melt as her eyes finally met Seto's. There were many times Anzu had the pleasure of looking into them, however this time there was something different. All the hurt, all the pain, all the fear, anger, emptiness had disappeared. Now finally, Anzu was able to see clearly through them. Finally the moment that she had longed for had finally come. She was finally able to see into Seto Kaiba's soul.

"Anzu I'm not going to come here and try to beg for your forgiveness or try to explain why I did what I did. In all truth those words mean nothing to me. Now the only words that hold any meaning to me, are the ones that I should have told you from the very beginning. The words that I tried too many times before to foolishly hide from you." Seto let out a frustrated sigh as he suddenly felt his nerve leaving him. "Anzu I'm not really good at expressing myself through words, but…."  

Cobalt met cerulean as Seto finally spoke. Now the only thing that was holding him back, was the fact that there were really no words sincere enough that could express the way that he felt.

"Your insight, your free spirit, and your passion for life pours from you when you speak to me. When I'm with you time is non-existent. You connect with me on a level that no one else seems to understand. Your very being captivates me. I'm a merciless prisoner under your spell. Everyday the mere thought of your smile, the shadow of your laugh changes me and makes my heart anew. Without you I am lost, a slave to darkness, an empty shell. You are the savior of my soul, the light of my life.  Each and everyday I look forward to learning more about you…forward to being with you. In short….I love you Anzu. I love you."

Anzu felt her vision began to blur as she struggled to keep herself from falling apart. Words could not express the swarm of emotions that were now surrounding her soul, as she refused to take her eyes off of Seto's own.

"For a long time I asked myself what it was that could possibly make a person like you, love me the way that you do, and when I thought about it I realized how undeserving I am of your love. I'm stubborn, conceited, impatient, jealous, selfish, and I'm sure not much of that will ever change about me.  However, even though I don't have much to offer you, I ask that you find it in yourself to somehow accept a pathetic man like me, and in return I promise I will give you my heart."

"Shut up Seto," sobbed Anzu as she fell into his arms and cried. "You had me at hello." She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waste and hugged him tightly, as if he were some kind of illusion that would disappear if she didn't. 

Seto welcomed Anzu's embrace with his own as he stared down at her intently. Suddenly a tiny bright light broke his gaze as Anzu stared up at it as well. "A firefly?" stammered Seto in surprise. 

Then all of the sudden the entire field was completely illuminated as a hundred tiny lights filled the area around them. Seto let out an astonished gasp as he finally caught a glimpse of the million of purple and white flowers that were now surrounding them. It was as though he were in a fantasy world as he took in the wonderful sights around him.

However once Seto looked back down at Anzu, he realized that the most beautiful image of them all was held securely in his arms, smiling lovingly back at him. Finally unable to contain himself any longer, Seto brushed the tears from Anzu's cheeks and brought her lips to meet his own.

Anzu smiled blissfully as she felt Seto's soul run through her own. Never in her life had she ever imagined she could ever be so content. All the tears, all the pain, all the troubles she had went through were definitely worth it if they could always lead up to this one moment in time. Now she knew she could finally be happy just as long as she could always be with Seto. Time and time again, their love had been challenged and now nothing could ever come between them.

"Hmm," smiled Anzu as a sudden thought ran through her head. How funny fate can be. To think that all of this started and ended….with a kiss.

**The End!**

**Final Quote**: "A conclusion is simply the place where someone got tired of thinking." 

_::SIGH::_Okay I know I wrote this stuff and this might sound a little conceited, but HOW KAWAII!! I can't believe an arrogant, moody, cynical blowhard like me could ever write something so romantic. It was definitely out of **my **character. One of my best friends read this part of the fic and was convinced that I had plagiarized the whole thing. 

**His** **Exact words:** "What the Hell! You didn't write this! It's too damn sappy!"

ACHOO! You'll have to forgive me now. My allergies are killing me from all the fluff floating around the room. Yeah sorry if the ending was a little too fluffy for you guys…I guess it makes it seem like Seto-kins is a little OOC, but if you think about, during the course of this entire fic, Seto's personality gradually changed. Then again everybody changed a little (for the better). I guess that's just the power of love (oh so that's why I named the chapter that…I'm so silly).

Also I'm really proud of myself for making this fic a little deeper then usual. You know all the foreshadowing n stuff with the firefly story and the kaleidoscope. (Whoa! Momo actually learned something in English class)! I mean I suppose the firefly story was a no brainer. The statue that looked like Seto, the king lost in darkness, and the spirit of light that came to save him…it's so freakin cliché I almost feel embarrassed!

However the part I like the most is the kaleidoscope scene. I'm not sure if any of you caught it but back in chapter 19 that broken thing Seto found in his drawer, yeah uh huh, you guessed it. It was the kaleidoscope. Also way back in ancient times I think back in chapter 4, the part where Mokuba talks about his brother saying his kaleidoscope wouldn't work because no light could shine in it! Yep you're right, it was the same kaleidoscope! Wow I actually thought all this through that far back (actually it was all a really good coincidence that ended up working to my advantage). 

So what does it all mean? Well if you still haven't figured it out the kaleidoscope was sort of a metaphor to Seto's heart. After so many years of hardening his heart he eventually forgot the true meaning of life. There was no longer any light in his heart. He basically forgot how to live. However after getting his heart and soul broken (in both the good and bad ways) by Anzu he finally was able to realize what it really means to be in love and how much you have to lose before you can win what's really important. ::Sigh:: It's also cool how that part coincides with the title of this whole fic. (Go Momo it's yo birthday…yeah modesty isn't my best attribute).

Anyways I suppose I rambled on quite enough. I'm pretty sure I could write a freakin essay about all the foreshadowing and symbolism in this fic (I think I've written one too many essays), but I think I've prolonged the inevitable enough. It's time for me to say goodbye! I think this is the worse part of finishing a fic. Maybe that's why I never usually do… I must admit I'm really going to miss all your reviews. Reading them almost made me feel like I was having a conversation with by pals. Also a few times I recall you guys mentioning that my fic helped get you through the week, well hey the feelings mutual. I love you're reviews. Especially the really insightful ones, and the creative one's, and of course the goofy crazy one's! Oh and I never minded the really long one's either. They actually flattered me because they had so much depth! I actually thought about giving a few special shot outs, but I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings by picking favirotes. Oh what the hell I loved them all, and strangely enough I didn't ever get any bad ones. ::Does a victory dance:: Well anyways I guess it's time to say farewell for now, maybe one day I'll write another ficcie and then I can look forward to your reviews all over again! So until then I love ya guys and take care. Bai-bai! ::Suddenly burst into tears and runs away crying as if she were Anzu::****

Momo's Subconscious: ::Sweat drop:: Uh yeah ….anyways that goofy freak still forgot a few things, so I'll sum it all up here for those of you who care to read on.

F.A.Q

**Question**: Can you tell as how many votes there were?

**Answer**: The reason why I didn't do this from the beginning was because I wanted to surprise all of you towards the end, but then after chapter 19 I got lazy so I put it off until now. Well for any of you who still care here they are (Give or take a few, because I didn't just assume what you guys wanted. I only counted the votes where you guys made if very clear to me who you wanted to win):

1) The winner by a mile plus +++!! SETO!! With a whoopin 100 votes. Sorry Yami, but I guess you can't win them all.

2) Second runner up Yami with 35 votes. Poor Yami…almost made me want to vote for you. Oh well I can just take you for myself. ::Glomps Yami::

Other votes that didn't count and only reinforce my suspicions that you guys can be very unorthodox if not screwy.

Yami/Seto/Anzu with 1 vote. (Can't say I didn't want to do this at first. I mean it would have been the most satisfying solution for you guys. You know make everyone happy but somehow I just don't see Yami and Seto being able to share anything…well besides a dirty look or two).

Yugi with 3 votes. (Don't know how or why…Then again I probably would have voted for him too. I guess just because he's so darn cute and I felt sorry for him.)

Yami/Yugi/Anzu got 1 vote. (I guess it makes sense. If Yami won why couldn't Yugi win too? They are the same person sort of and you just gotta love them both)!

Neither on gets them also got 1 vote. I have a suspicion it was from a fangirl who just wanted to horde all the bishies for herself. Then again I can't say I didn't think about it myself (cough-hack)!

And finally a vote courtesy of P.R for Jonouchi. (WHY?? I don't know! At least Jonouchi got a little love…although I'm sure that was not her intentions while casting this vote).

**Question**: Where do all those cool quotes come from?

**Answer**: Actually a long time ago I made a Trigun website (Yeah Trigun Rocks) back before it even aired on Cartoon Network (Although I'm not complaining because since it has the number of visitors I get tripled). Anyways somewhere along that mess I made a page all about me and in that page I made a page that has all these silly quotes I've collected over the years. If you want to read some more, because I do have a lot more check out the link here: 

**Question**: Are you gonna pair Yami and Yugi?

**Answer**: Folks I'm not a Yaoi writer. I don't mind reading the stuff, but I much prefer otherwise. Then again to make all you Yami fans out there happy I kind of left that relationship up in the air. In all truth that little segment with Yami and Yugi during this chapter, you know when they left Kaiba's office, well that was not an original part of my master plan. I actually inserted that scene a week after I had already finished writing this last chapter. So I wrote that part just for you guys (winks). Besides that scene was cute, err, umm I mean so you can make whatever you want out of that, but don't expect me to write into it.

**Question**: Why not write an alternate ending?

**Answer**: One word, **Laziness**. If you haven't guessed it I'm a lazy ass and I don't want to hurt my head anymore, by thinking up another ending. It was hard enough for me to find a resolution for Yami (thank God for Yugi), and I just don't think I could really deal with a disgruntled Seto as easily as I could Yami.

**Question**: SEQUEL PLEASE?!? 

**Answer**: Sadly, I won't be writing a sequel. (Don't give me that evil eye. Man you guys can be so demanding. First death threats and now this?). I just don't see anything left to write on this fic. Okay maybe I could, but nothing that could really out do all the drama and suspense in this one, and I see no point in writing one unless it can out do the first fic. Besides I'm not a fan of sequels. They usually demean the original story/movie/book and they're constantly being compared to the original. Okay so I did like the sequel to Mighty Ducks but the third one was not half as good. Also I don't have time, considering school has started again, I have a new job, and I started writing another fic already.

 It's another romance story but this time I decided to make this fic up to Yugi and let him be the star. The title of my new fic is called "I Dream a Yami" it's sort of a spin off of the title "I Dream a Genie." As much as I'm not too fond of them it's actually an A.U fic set back in ancient Egyptian times. Scenario goes like this: Yugi is a peasant boy who falls in love with a rich girl (Anzu), but knows or rather thinks he doesn't have a chance with her. Then by fate he finds a magical item (the Millennium puzzle) that holds the power of a spirit who claims he can grant Yugi any wish he wants (with a price). Well except he can't make people fall in love with each other. So Yugi decides to use Yami's power to help him win Anzu over…however, his plan backfires once Anzu starts to have eyes for Yami instead (Damn those love triangles, but hell I just love writing them)! There's also another twist. Anzu is already betrothed to Kaiba!! (Eh heh no it's not a love square. Their parents betrothed them. You see just because I love to write Seto's character I plan on pairing him with Shizuka, so I guess there's a little side romance there for all you Kaiba fans). Throw in an evil Marik and Malik bent on world domination, a disgruntled Bakura a.k.a the king of thieves, a blonde as ever Jochan, and the rest of the oh so lovable Yugioh cast and there you have a very shallow summary of my new fic to come. Yes I know it sounds like a really bad rip off of Aladdin, but believe me this fic goes far beyond that and has a lot more Yugioh style (although Aladdin is my all time favorite Animated Disney Movie). I've already wrote the first six chapters but I still think it will be awhile before I post that story up…

Well I got really off subject, but anyways my final reason is that I'm just flat out too lazy to write a sequel (the real truth comes out!!)! So I'm really flattered you all like my writing enough to request a sequel, but I'll have to decline this time.

Fin. (what ever the hell that means)!


End file.
